KaiHun - Thorn Flower
by Uho2922
Summary: Mereka berdua terikat oleh takdir yang saling beriringan. Yang satu ditakdirkan untuk melindungi dan yang satunya ditakdirkan untuk mencintai. Dilindungi atau Dicintai? Siapakah yang harus Sehun pilih? Chek it out - Repost karena permintaan readers... RnR? KAIHUN FICTION
1. Chapter 1

Takdir bukanlah sebuah permainan hidup. Takdir adalah jalan hidup, cerita yang sudah tertulis dan pasti akan terjadi di setiap kehidupan manusia. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahi takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Seperti tinta permanen, tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang bisa menghapus takdir. Kita hanya bisa memilih berjalan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di langkah berikutnya. Kita hanya bisa menghitung waktu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada detik berikutnya.

Kisah ini di mulai jaman pemerintahan _Joseon_ yang ke lima. Siapa yang tidak mengenal _Joseon_? Sebuah negara dengan penduduk yang makmur. Kerajaan megah dan juga kekayaan alam yang melimpah. Para prajurit dan kesatria tangguh menjadi tameng di setiap sudut kerajaan dan siap berpatroli di sekitar wilayah penduduk kota. Ketentraman itu tentu saja tidak akan terjadi tanpa seorang raja. Raja Yun Ho. Raja tampan penuh karisma dengan segala ketegasan dan keadilannya dalam memerintah.

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dan menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Di tengah malam di bawah sinar bulan purnama, sang permaisuri kini sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang jika berkelamin laki-laki akan menjadi penerus tahta.

"Apa masih belum?" Sang Raja bertanya dengan gusar. Beberapa kali ia mengibaskan jubah yang dipakainya karena gugup. Dibandingkan dengan perang, ternyata menunggu sang istri melahirkan jauh lebih menegangkan dan menakutkan.

" _Jeonha_ —"

" _Jeonha_! Selamat untuk anda. Putra mahkota telah lahir. Tapi—" Belum sempat sang kasim memberitahukan berita lengkapnya, Yun Ho sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menemui sang istri. Ia terlampau bahagia saat ini. Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah, Yun Ho ditemani barisan pelayannya menghampiri _pavilliun_ sang istri.

 _SREKK—_ pintu geser di buka oleh sang pelayan dengan segera saat mereka melihat Sang Raja. " _Yeobo,_ bagaimana dengan ana—"

Langkah Yun Ho terhenti melihat sang istri dan juga anaknya. _Ah ani_ , kedua anaknya yang ternyata kembar. Tidak! Mereka hanya boleh punya satu keturunan laki-laki atau itu akan mendatangkan malapetaka untuk kerajaan.

"Cepat singkirkan anak kedua dan jangan sampai berita ini menyebar di seluruh kerajaan ataupun penduduk."

Permaisuri menggeleng mencoba meraih anaknya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah. Namun apa daya, perintah raja adalah hukum mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun bahkan oleh sang istri tercinta sekalipun.

"Aku mohon Yang Mulia. Biarkan aku menciumnya sekali saja."

Yun Ho terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak boleh goyah. "Cepat bawa pergi anak itu. Jauh dari kerajaan ini."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

* * *

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, Yun Jae and Other.

 **Backround Story is Joseon Era.**

 **Author :** Oh Dhan Mi

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Kau dimana? Sehun!"

"Dia di sini bu!"

Suho menghembuskan nafas melihat Sehun yang masih berumur tiga tahun itu kini berada dalam gendongan anak angkatnya, Kai. Sehun tengah memainkan rambut panjang milik Kai sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan tidak sadar kalau ulahnya yang sering berjalan keluar rumah membuat sang ibu khawatir setengah mati.

"Ayo Sehun! Lepaskan rambut Kai _hyung_. Lihatlah, kau membuat rambutnya berantakan." Bibir kecil milik Sehun mengerucut saat Suho mengambilnya dari punggung Kai. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan rambut milik kakaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Sehunnie boleh memainkan rambutku sesukanya." Anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu terkekeh geli saat Sehun mencoba turun dari gendongan ibunya lalu meraih jemari Kai. Saat lahir, Kai yang waktu itu sudah berusia dua tahun memang tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan Sehun walau hanya sejenak jika saja Suho tidak menasehatinya. Mungkin karena itulah, Sehun sangat lengket dengan kakaknya itu.

Suho akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kai menggendong Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun itu sangat rewel. Jika kesenangannya di usik sejenak saja, maka ia akan menangis hingga berjam-jam lalu tertidur karena lelah menangis.

" _Eoh_? Ibu dari kota?"

Kai bertanya setelah meletakkan Sehun di atas lantai saat melihat banyak bahan makanan di atas meja makan. Mereka tinggal di pinggiran hutan sendirian hingga mereka harus membeli bahan makanan seperti daging dan susu di kota.

Suho mengangguk pelan. "Hari ini kita makan daging yang enak. Makanlah, ibu membelikanmu kue beras yang enak."

"Ma..ma..ma..ma..ma."

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya mulai bosan dengan mainan yang diberikan Kai padanya. Ia menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk kakinya meminta untuk digendong. "Ada apa? Bukannya kau hanya ingin di gendong Kai _hyung_?"

Sehun terkekeh geli kemudian menggeleng semangat. Ia langsung memeluk leher ibunya dengan erat terlihat malu dengan godaan ibunya. Kai sendiri yang menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya sang adik mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ibu.

"Aku akan menidurkannya dulu. Kau makanlah dan mandi, setelah itu kau juga harus tidur."

Kai mengangguk pelan. Ia terkekeh geli melihat Sehun kini sudah terlelap dalam gendongan Suho. Adiknya itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Setelah sang ibu menghilang dari bilik pintu, Kai kembali melanjutkan memakan kue beras hangat kesukaannya. Bermain dengan Sehun seharian cukup membuatnya lelah.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai?"

Suho berhenti sejenak meracik ramuannya lalu menatap Yixing. Ia tersenyum samar, "Dia sangat baik. Tumbuh dengan sangat baik, Sehun bahkan tidak mau pisah walau hanya sejenak." Yixing ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Suho.

"Syukurlah, anak itu tumbuh dengan baik. Yang Mulia Ratu sering menanyakan keadaannya padaku. Dan yah, untunglah apa yang aku jawab sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi." Ujar Yixing sambil membantu Suho memindahkan ramuan obat kedalam toples. Mereka berdua memang adalah tabib istana. Hanya saja, Suho sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia hanya akan membantu Yixing untuk membuat ramuan.

"Kurasa, Sehun tidak boleh terlalu dekat Kai."

Suho yang tengah mengemas peralatannya menoleh ke arah Yixing dengan kerutan di dahi. " _Wae_? Mereka adalah kakak adik. Kenapa aku memberi jarak untuk mereka?"

Yixing menggeleng, " _Aniya,_ kau tahu kan Sehun terlahir untuk Putera Mahkota. Walaupun, Sehun seorang _namja_ tetapi dia sama denganmu. Dia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk kerajaan. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti mereka mengetahui kebenarannya dan mulai saling jatuh cinta?"

Suho terdiam sejenak, ia menyampirkan tas peralatannya bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui kenyataannya." Suho pun melangkah keluar dari gudang obat istana yang langsung berhadapan dengan bukit hutan. Sementara Yixing hanya diam ditempatnya memandang kepergian sang sahabat.

Angin yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang sejenak membuat langkah Suho terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang menatap pintu gudang obat sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada atas bukit bebatuan. Ia mendesah pelan melihat siluet tidak asing yang sudah menghilang di balik bukit. Suho kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya sedikit tergesah-gesah mengingat ia sudah sangat lama meninggalkan rumah mereka.

* * *

"Ibu?"

Sang Ratu, Jung Jae Jong meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ia tersenyum menatap anaknya yang terlihat kesal. "Ada apa Jongin – _ah_? Kau membolos lagi dari pelajaran Donghae _seosaengnim_?"

Jongin menggeleng. Anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu berdiri lalu menghampiri ibunya yang ada di belakang meja. "Donghae _seosaengnim_ sedang sakit. Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan ibu. Bolehkan?"

Jaejong tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia membelai pipi anaknya dengan sayang. "Dayang Cho masuklah."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian hanbok pun muncul. "Yah Yang Mulia."

"Siapkan tempat tidurku dan juga untuk Jongin. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Jongin di taman."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia."

"Ayo sayang! Bukankah kau sangat ingin melihat bunga seratus tahun mekar. Hari ini bunga itu akan mekar." Jongin membenarkan pakaiannya kemudian ikut berdiri lalu meraih jemari lentik ibunya untuk ia genggam.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat saat Jaejong dan Jongin tiba di taman bunga kerajaan yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman Yang Mulia Ratu. Pelayan Jaejong dan Jongin menjaga jarak dengan berdiri di luar taman. Mereka tentu tahu hanya anggota keluarga kerajaan yang bisa memasuki taman itu.

Taman yang penuh dengan bunga bermekaran itu terlihat semakin indah dengan bias-bias cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat. Jaejong berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang putera. Mereka kini sedang berada di depan bunga seribu tahun yang hanya mekar sekali dalam seribu tahun.

"Kau lihat? Bunganya terlihat sangat indah bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Iris kelamnya terpana melihat bunga berwarna ungu tua di depannya yang mulai mekar dengan seberkas cahaya dari ufuk barat. Indah dan terlihat begitu anggun.

"Bunga ini melambangkan keabadian Jongin – _ah_. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan pasangan abadimu lewat bunga ini. Dia indah dan tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Bunga ini bisa menghalau sihir apapun dan bisa menjauhkan kita dari malapetaka." Jaejong menjelaskan sambil ikut memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak bunga itu mulai mekar satu persatu, untuk usia anak 5 tahun seperti Jongin, dia memang harus tahu segalanya dari kecil. Apalagi Jongin akan menjadi putera mahkota nanti.

"Dan jangan lupakan bunga itu juga bisa menjadi pertanda takdir bagi siapapun yang memilikinya." Jaejong dan Jongin reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wanita itu langsung membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Kita bertemu lagi Yang Mulia."

Jaejong berdiri kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kapan kau kembali Soo Young – _ah_ , aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untukmu." Soo Young adalah selir pertama Yang Mulia Raja. Bulan lalu, ia dan puteranya pulang ke kampung halamannya dan Jaejong tidak tahu kalau sang selir ternyata datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Baru saja Yang Mulia. Saya kemari juga ingin melihat bunga seribu tahun mekar bersama Chanyeol."

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Yang Mulia. Semoga anda selalu sehat dan bahagia." Anak berusia 6 tahun itu memberi salam membuat senyum Jaejong semakin mengembang.

"Aku tidak melihat pangeran hanya sebulan saja dan dia sudah tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan. Iyakan Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam menatap datar Chanyeol, ada kilatan kebencian yang terpancar dari mata anak itu. "Aku mengantuk ibu. Ayo kita kembali." Jaejong menoleh ke arah Soo Young sejenak kemudian tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sudah menyeret tangannya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Yang Mulia."

Senyum Soo Young menghilang seiring dengan kepergian Jaejong dan Jongin. Ia menoleh ke arah bunga seribu tahun itu dengan kilatan kebencian. "Chanyeol – _ah_ , ayo kita menyapa Yang Mulia Raja."

* * *

Suho sampai di gubuknya saat hari sudah malam. Ia langsung menghampiri kamar kedua anaknya. Senyum sendu langsung terukir di bibirnya melihat Sehun dan Kai yang terlelap dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Suho menghampiri keduanya lalu membenarkan posisi Kai yang sedikit miring.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan adikmu, _arachi_?"

Suho mengecup kedua kening anaknya setelah ia menyelimuti keduanya. Ia pun keluar kamar dan membuat makan malam. Ia akan membangunkan kedua anaknya itu setelah masakannya selesai. _Jongin adalah takdir Sehun—_ kenyataan itu terus membayangi pikiran Suho. Kenapa bukan Kai saja? Kenapa harus putera mahkota? Sehun dan Kai tidak mungkin bisa dipisahkan.

Sehun terlahir tanpa sosok ayah. Walau ia sendiri adalah seorang _namja_ , tetap saja ia tidak bisa menjadi keduanya. Ia mungkin lebih dominan menjadi seorang ibu. Walaupun begitu, Suho akan selalu tetap menjadi ibu dan ayah sekaligus untuk Sehun dan Kai. Dulu saat kelahiran Kai, Suho yang waktu itu bekerja sebagai tabib kerajaan bersama dengan Yixing memilih untuk berhenti dari kerjaannya dan membawa Kai pergi meninggalkan istana.

Dan soal Sehun, sebenarnya ayah anak itu masih hidup. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa memberitahu Sehun saat ini. Ia akan memberitahunya suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Ibu sudah pulang?"

Suho tersentak mendengar suara Kai. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian tersenyum. "Apa suara ibu membangunkanmu?"

Kai menggeleng, ia mendekati Suho yang tengah memasak di depan perapian. "Itu apa ibu?" Selama ini Kai sering memperhatikan Suho ketika sedang memasak jika Sehun sedang tidur.

"Itu sup ayam dan rumput laut. Kau sudah mandi?" Suho mendekap Kai untuk memberikan anaknya itu kehangatan. "Sudah ibu. Aku memandikan Sehunnie juga." Aduh Kai.

" _Jinja_? Wah anak ibu sudah besar rupanya. Sudah semakin tampan dan pintar." Layaknya anak kecil, Kai terlihat sangat bahagia mendapatkan pujian dari sang ibu. "Sini ibu lihat bajumu. Sepertinya kita harus membeli baju baru untukmu dan juga Sehun."

"Baju baru? Yeeiyy, Sehunnie kita akan mendapatkan baju baru."

"Hussh. Nanti adikmu bangun." Kai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berjongkok kembali di dekat Suho sambil tersenyum menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar. Bukan karena baju baru, Kai memang sangat senang jika di ajak pergi ke kota. Sementara itu Suho hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. Walaupun sering bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya, Kai tetaplah anak-anak yang berusia lima tahun.

* * *

"Ayolah berhenti menarik baju ibu. Biarkan ibu membelikan baju untuk Kai _hyung_ dulu." Anak kecil berumur tiga tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia kembali menari-narik pakaian ibunya merasa mulai bosan dengan suasana ramai disekitarnya. Sehun tidak bisa lari karena Kai memegang tangan kanannya agar tidak pergi.

"Ibu? Sehun tidak mau diam." Suho mendesah kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, ibu berjanji tidak akan membawamu lagi ke pasar."

Layaknya anak kecil yang patuh, Sehun akhirnya diam dan menunduk sedih. Ibunya tidak pernah memarahinya sebelumnya. Ia menatap Kai yang juga sibuk memperhatikan Suho memilih pakaian. Tidak ada yang perduli padanya. Semua orang sibuk. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran balita berumur tiga tahun itu.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menawar dan ada yang sedang berjalan pelan dengan banyak belanjaan. Ada sebuah pertunjukan api tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan segala keingintahuannya, Sehun pun merontah cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai dan ibunya.

"Sehunnie!"

Kai berteriak panik melihat adik kecilnya berlari dengan cepat ke arah kerumunan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ibu! Sehun pergi." Suho terlonjak dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kai.

"Sehun! Aissh anak itu."

Sementara itu, dengan tubuh kecilnya Sehun berhasil kabur dari kejaran kakak dan ibunya lalu menerobos di antara kerumunan. Mulut kecil Sehun terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' dan matanya berbinar bahagia melihat pertujukan api di depannya. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia akan merasa puas dengan cepat. Ia pun keluar dari kerumunan lalu berjalan entah kemana. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat ibunya dan kakaknya sibuk mencari keberadaannya. Sehun terkekeh geli karena sang ibu dan sang kakak belum juga melihatnya.

 _Brugh—_ tubuh kecil itu terjerembab setelah mendapat dorongan keras. Sehun meringis hampir saja menangis jika tidak ada yang membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa adik kecil?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah orang yang menolongnya. Pakaiannya sangat bagus dan seorang orang tua ikut bersamanya juga memakai pakaian yang sangat bagus. Ia terkekeh kecil saat tangan kecilnya yang mempunyai tanda lahir berbentuk bunga dibersihkan oleh orang— _atau lebih tepatnya anak kecil—_ yang menolongnya itu.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Pangelan?" Sehun membeo dengan nada khas anak-anaknya yang tidak jelas.

Pangeran itu membenarkan baju Sehun dan membersihkannya hingga bersih dan rapi. "Nah lihatlah kau sudah terlihat rapi lagi. Dimana orang tuamu?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menjawab dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang sudah sempurna.

"Sehun!"

Tubuh kecil Sehun terangkat ke atas membuat sang pangeran juga ikut mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. Mengesampingkan kepanikannya, Suho yang baru menyadari orang yang bersama anaknya langsung membungkuk hormat.

" _Gamsa hamnida_ pangeran. Maafkan Sehun. Anak ini memang sangat nakal."

Bukannya marah, Sehun malah terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia merontah ingin turun dari gendongan ibunya. Suho yang mulai kewalahan pun langsung menurunkan Sehun tepat di depan pangeran. Tubuh kecil itu langsung memeluk sang pangeran membuat Suho melotot tidak percaya.

"Ahahahah. Maafkan Sehun pangeran. Ayo Sehun! Kita harus pulang."

Tubuh kecil Sehun kembali terangkat ke atas. Ia bisa merasakan ibunya membungkuk kembali sebelum berjalan memunggungi anak kecil yang di panggil ibunya pangeran itu. Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap sang pangeran kemudian melambai sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang pangeran sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum samar menatap kepergian anak kecil yang ia tahu namanya Sehun itu.

"Ayo pangeran. Yang Mulia Ratu pasti sudah mencarimu."

Kasim Im mengangkat tubuh pangeran kecilnya agar mereka bisa lebih cepat sampai kembali ke istana. Sementara itu, Suho yang memang menitipkan Kai di tempat penjual obat kenalannya bernafas legah karena Kai tidak bertemu dengan pangeran Jongin, kembarannya.

" _Kajja,_ saatnya kita pulang."

* * *

"Jadi nama anak itu Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat. Ia sudah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan anak kecil menggemaskan bernama Sehun itu kepada ibunya. Jaejong melirik ke arah Kasim Im, Kasim yang mengawasi Jongin memastikan cerita Jongin. Sang kasim mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Memangnya bisa ibu?" Jaejong tersenyum, mengusap wajah anaknya dengan sayang. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti." Merasa senang dengan perkataan ibunya, Jongin pun langsung menerjang ibunya dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

* * *

"Aku sudah memberitahu Yang Mulia Ratu." Suho berhenti mengaduk ramuan obat luka yang sedang dibuatnya. Ia menoleh menatap Yixing meminta penjelasan lebih. "Kau bisa kembali lagi menjadi tabib istana, dan kau tidak harus tinggal di hutan."

Suho tergelak kecil. Ucapan Yixing sangat menggelikan di telinganya. "Kupikir kau harus meminum ramuan obat pelupa lebih sering Yixing – _ah_ , kalau aku kembali ke istana bagaimana dengan nasib Kai dan Sehun?"

 _PUK—_ Yixing menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa kalau Yang Mulia Ratu tidak tahu sama sekali tentang pengasuh pangeran Kai. Ia hanya menceritakan kalau Suho adalah mantan tabib istana yang sangat berbakat. Hanya saja karena suatu hal, sahabatnya itu harus berhenti bekerja. Tentunya, Yixing tidak akan mengatakan kalau Suho berhenti karena ingin merawat Kai. Terlebih lagi dua tahun setelahnya Suho harus bertahan dengan kehadiran Sehun di dalam perutnya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sering lupa akhir-akhir ini."

Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkat sahabatnya. Uang yang didapatkannya dari Yixing karena membatunya meracik obat sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Ia tidak perlu menjadi tabib istana kembali dengan mengorbankan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan hanya untuk sejumlah koin emas dari kerajaan.

"Suho – _ah_!"

" _Nde_?"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Suho langsung melirik tangannya, tanda lahir yang ada di telapak tangannya tiba-tiba bersinar pertanda buruk akan terjadi pada anaknya. _Tidak—_ ia harus segera pulang.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

Mengabaikan peralatan obatnya, Suho langsung berlari keluar gudang meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terkejut di tempatnya. "Ku mohon lindungi mereka Tuhan." Hanya do'a yang bisa ia panjatkan untuk anak sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Akh!"

"Yang Mulia Ratu anda tidak apa-apa?" Jaejong menggeleng pelan dengan ringisan perih. Ia tanpa sadar menusuk jemarinya sendiri saat membuat motif di sapu tangan yang akan diberikannya pada Jongin.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejong menoleh ke arah hutan dengan raut muka khawatir tanpa sebab. Entahlah, hatinya merasa sangat tidak tenang. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan anaknya yang jauh darinya.

"Tolong lindungi anakku Tuhan."

* * *

HAKK...HAKK...HAKK...HAKK...

"Pangeran cukup!" Kasim Im terpaksa menghentikan latihan Jongin. Kedua telapak tangan pangerannya itu sudah berdarah karena terlalu erat memegang pendang kayu yang digunakannya memukul patung jerami di depannya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu pasti akan marah melihat ini pangeran." Kasim Im meringis melihat luka pangeran kecilnya. "Dasar cengeng!" Chanyeol mencibir pelan sebelum menggantikan Jongin latihan sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya.

Jongin tidak menangis ataupun merasa perih. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan luka di telapak tangannya. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Kasim Im mengobati lukanya, di dalam keterdiamannya Jongin teringat akan anak kecil yang bernama Sehun itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak itu memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat latihan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Yang Mulia Raja bersama dengan beberapa mentrinya yang sedang membicarakan tentang politik kerajaan untuk perluasan berhenti sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hutan yang seperti meraung memanggil namanya.

Kai belum pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Tadinya ia sedang mengejar Sehun yang mengejar seekor kelinci ke dalam hutan. Lalu ia tersandung dan kakinya terluka terkena goresan kayu hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Ibunya bisa mengobatinya nanti. Tapi apakah ia masih bisa selamat keluar dari hutan setelah ini.

Sang adik di sampingnya sudah menangis ketakutan sambil memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Di depan mereka ada tiga ekor serigala buas yang terlihat sangat lapar siap menerkam mereka kapan saja.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau harus lari dan pergi mencari ibu."

Sehun menggeleng tidak mengerti. Pipi gempil putihnya sudah dipenuhi air mata karena takut. Jika Kai menyuruhnya pergi, ia tidak akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian dengan tiga monster di depan mereka.

"Sehunnie! Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis."

Tidak bisa! Anak itu terus mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Sehun terlalu ketakutan, ia berjanji setelah ini tidak akan nakal lagi dan akan menuruti semua perintah ibunya. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah bersama dengan kakaknya.

 _GRRRR—_ tiga ekor serigala itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Kai menampilan deretan gigi tajamnya siap menggoyak tubuh kecil Sehun dan Kai. Tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar memeluk lengan Kai. Kai sendiri sudah terlihat pasrah. Ia balik memeluk adiknya sambil merapalkan nama ibunya dalam hati. Satu di antara serigala itu maju siap menerkam tubuh mereka.

"IBU!"

* * *

 _To be Contiuned_

* * *

Just Repost, next chapter will repost on Trusday, but i am not promise... kkkk


	2. Chapter 2

"IBU!"

Langkah Suho terhenti seolah-olah jantunya ikut berhenti berdetak mendengar suara Kai. Suho mengelap keringat dari pelipisnya. Tidak perduli rasa lelah karena berlari dari istana menuju gubuknya yang jaraknya cukup jauh, Suho kembali menyusuri hutan mencari keberadaan anaknya. Hatinya cemas dan ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu apapun pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Sehun! Kai!"

 _Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik..._ Kai memberanikan membuka mata karena saat ia merasa seharusnya tubuhnya sudah terkoyak tercabik-cabik oleh serigala itu, yang terjadi justru ia malah baik-baik saja. Bola mata Kai melebar saat melihat serigala raksasa putih berada di depannya menggeram rendah namun menakutkan hingga ke tiga serigala itu lari dengan sangat cepat seolah bahaya besar akan mereka hadapi jika, mereka tidak segera pergi.

Kai menelan ludah. Ia merasa sudah selamat selama beberapa detik yang lalu, tetapi bahaya lebih besar terpampang di depan matanya melihat serigala putih besar di depannya mulai membalikkan badan menghadap mereka.

Bola mata serigala itu berkilat membuat Kai kembali merasa ketakutan. Walau tidak setakut seperti sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri— _benar,_ Sehun?

"Sehun! Jangan!" Kai berusaha berdiri untuk mencegah adiknya menghampiri serigala itu. Namun apa daya, Kai bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Ia hanya pasrah melihat adiknya mendekati serigala itu.

 _Aneh—_ sebuah keajaiban seolah terjadi di depan matanya. Bukannya takut, Sehun terlihat tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu tebal serigala itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Serigala itupun terlihat jinak seperti anjing yang bersama dengan tuannya.

"Pa...pa...pa...pa..."

Serigala itu menggesekkan kepalanya di badan Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia kembali mengelus bulu dari serigala itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun bahkan memeluk leher serigala itu dengan erat.

"Kkai _hyung_!" Serigala itu mendekati Kai membuat Kai langsung bersingut mundur, namun melihat tatapan tajam dari serigala itu akhirnya Kai berhenti membiarkan kaki serigala itu menyentuh lukanya. Tanpa rasa sakit dan obat, tiba-tiba saja kaki Kai di bagian yang terluka bercahaya dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, kaki Kai kembali seperti semula. Tidak bekas luka sedikitpun.

"Sehun! Kai!"

Serigala itu menggeliat mendengar suara Suho. Ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Sehun dan Kai saat merasakan Suho mendekat. "Ibu!" Sehun langsung berlari ke arah ibunya begitupun dengan Kai yang langsung berdiri lalu berlari menerjang ibunya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Suho memeriksa tubuh Sehun dan Kai bergantian dan beruntungnya kedua anaknya itu baik-baik saja. "Pa...pa...pa...pa..." Sehun bergumam tidak jelas sambil menunjuk arah serigala itu pergi. Suho menatap Kai sejenak kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

" _Pergilah! Bawa mereka pergi menjauh dari kerajaan ini."_ Sebuah suara masuk ke dalam pendengaran Suho. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ia memang harus meninggalkan kerajaan ini untuk menyelamatkan kedua anaknya.

* * *

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, Yun Jae and Other.

 **Backround Story is Joseon Era.**

 **Author :** Oh Dhan Mi

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 2

* * *

 _12 Tahun kemudian..._

"Kau memang hebat Pangeran. Kemampuanmu semakin hari semakin bertambah." Yun Ho memuji keterampilan Chanyeol membuat Soo Young tersenyum senang. Sementara Jaejong sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis ikut memuji kemampuan anaknya.

"Dimana Putera Mahkota?"

Kasim Kang maju dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sang Raja. Yun Ho melirik Jaejong yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, anak muda memang sering seperti itu. Tapi katakan padanya untuk jangan terus-terusan karena itu bisa berbahaya untuknya."

Jaejong tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk hormat. Yang lain pun ikut membungkuk hormat saat Raja meninggalkan area latihan. Soo Young melirik Jaejong sejenak yang ikut meninggalkan area latihan di ikuti dayang-dayangnya.

Sementara itu di luar istana. Kasim Im yang kini tengah mengikuti Putera Mahkota terlihat kesusahan kerena Jongin sangat lincah menghindar darinya. Jongin kini sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Salah satu kegiataannya ketika ia sedang bosan dengan pelajaran kerajaan ataupun latihan keras. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya kecuali orang-orang tertentu. Jongin hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

"Sehun!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti mendengar nama itu di sebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah lalu berhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum menatap lukisan bunga seribu tahun. Gadis dengan rambut terurai itu tengah tersenyum manis. Hanbok berwarna ungu muda itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tidak ada riasan sama sekali, namun gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu sempurna.

" _Hyung_! Kai _hyung_!"

" _Wae_?"

" _Wae_? Cepat kembalikan pakaianku. Aku risih menggunakan pakaian wanita ini. Semua orang melihatku." Sehun mendesis kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya itu seperti sengaja memenangkan hadiah kedua agar ia menggunakan _hanbok_. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Sehun akan menerima semua hadiah yang didapatkan Kai dari hasil lomba memanah. Ia menginginkan hadiah pertama yang berupa pedang dan bukannya pakaian wanita seperti yang dipakaianya sekarang.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik kok? Apanya yang salah?" Sehun langsung menepis tangan Kai yang memegang dagunya. Ia mendelik kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Lihatlah! Kau bertingkah seperti wanita kalau seperti ini."

"Terserah!"

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat kekesalan Sehun yang terlihat lucu. Apalagi dengan dandanan seperti gadis seperti itu. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan ceramah siang malam dari ibunya kalau mengetahui ini, tetapi tidak apa-apa, asal ia bisa melihat Sehun memakai pakaian wanita. Baginya itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku akan membeli daging dulu untuk ibu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Bukannya mendengar, Sehun malah berjalan menjauh. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung rok hanbok yang dipakainya. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, namun saat Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, mereka langsung memalingkan wajah.

Sehun berhenti saat melihat lukisan di dinding yang ada di pusat kota itu. Lukisan bunga seribu tahun yang terlihat sangat indah. Walau ia adalah seorang _namja_ , Sehun menyukai keindahan. Seperti bunga dan sejenisnya. Kekesalannya pada Kai tiba-tiba saja menguap hilang. Lukisannya benar-benar indah.

"Sehun!"

Wajah datar Sehun seketika muncul mendengar suara kakaknya. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Kai sebelum berjalan menjauh dari arah Kai. Namun sayangnya, karena kekesalan itulah, Sehun berjalan tidak hati-hati dan akhirnya menginjak ujung hanboknya.

" _HUWAAAA_!"

Sehun menutup matanya siap mencium tanah. Namun, yang dirasakannya justru hal lain. Sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya mencegahnya terjatuh. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ingin menatap orang yang telah menolongnya.

 _DEG..._

 _DEG..._

 _DEG..._

Bagaikan tersihir, Sehun merasa waktu disekitarnya berhenti menatap wajah orang yang menolongnya itu. Tampan dan berkharisma, sangat mirip dengan kakaknya. Iris kelam itu seolah memerangkapnya di sebuah tempat yang begitu indah tidak membiarkannya beranjak sedikitpun.

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang tersadar akan posisinya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. " _Gamsa hamnida._ Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan." Menyerah dengan kekesalannya, Sehun akhirnya berjalan ke arah Kai meninggalkan orang yang telah menolongnya tertegun di tempat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Kai yang memeriksa wajahnya untuk ia genggam. " _Kajja,_ ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kai melongo tidak percaya, bukankah baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun bersikap sangat ketus padanya. Lalu apa ini? Ck! Adiknya itu memang sangat sulit di tebak.

"Hey! Kau ingin ibu melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kau ingin mendengar ibu menjerit. Kim Kai! Anak gadis siapa yang kau culik _eoh_?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari penampilannya. Sepertinya Tuan Tampan yang tadi menolongnya itu sudah mengalihkan dunianya. Apa ini? Mereka bahkan bertemu hanya beberapa menit, dan orang itu sukses mengalihkan dunianya.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi. Kau benar-benar sakit?"

" _Aniya_. Berikan pakaianku!" Sehun merebut ketus pakaiannya kemudian berjalan menuju belakang pohon untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dan Kai hanya bisa dibuat melongo tidak percaya kembali. Adiknya yang manis dan polos, entah kemana larinya.

 _Adik_? Yah Sehun adalah adiknya. Ia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan lebih. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Rasa sayang yang dulunya hanya sebatas saudara kini sudah terlampau seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk menutupinya. Dan sejauh ini ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menahannya?

" _Hyung_! Hey! _Hyung_!... KAI _HYUNG_!"

"Yeh?"

"Ck...ck...ck...ck... _hyung_ terus menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi sepertinya _hyung_ yang terlihat sakit." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sehun yang sudah seperti semula. Rambutnya sudah di sanggul rapi berikut dengan ikat kepala yang melingkar di dahinya. Tetapi walaupun begitu, adiknya itu masih saja tetap terlihat _err—_ cantik.

"Yang sering sakit itu kau. Bukan aku."

Kai mengamit leher Sehun sebelum kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Sehun tentu saja merontah ingin lepas, ia bisa mati kehabisan nafas sebelum sampai di rumah. Lengan Kai pun berpindah dari leher menuju bahu Sehun.

"Jadi, apa hadiahnya perlu kita buang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku simpan—"

"— _sebagai kenangan pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang pangeran tampan._ " Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

"Apa kalian memilih daging terbaik hingga ibu harus menunggu waktu berjam-jam?" Sehun langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kai. Sementara itu Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Maafkan kami ibu. Tadi—"

"Tadi aku tersesat ibu. Kai _hyung_ sangat lama menemukanku." Sehun memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang kepala Kai. Ia tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi kegugupanya berbohong. Ia sangat jarang berbohong dan ibunya biasanya akan langsung tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kau ini memang sangat nakal. Lain kali kau tidak perlu ikut lagi dengan Kai _hyung_ ke kota. Kau itu cuma menyusahkan saja." Suho meraih kantung daging yang di beli Kai kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk mereka.

Setelah kepergian ibu mereka. Kai langsung berbalik menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing. " _Mwo_? Ayolah _hyung_ , seharusnya _hyung_ berterima kasih padaku." Kai terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kasar wajah Sehun.

"Jangan pernah berbohong lagi untuk _hyung_."

Sehun terdiam di tempat menatap Kai yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk mereka menyusul sang ibu. _"Jangankan berbohong, bahkan nyawapun pasti akan aku pertaruhkan jika itu bisa menyelamat_ _kan_ _mu hyung."_

* * *

 _Prang...Prang...Prang..._ di area latihan pedang. Jongin dan Chanyeol tengah berlatih pedang bersama. Tatapan mereka sama-sama memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam. Chanyeol menyeringai pelan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kemampuanku Putera Mahkota. Aku adalah ahli pedang terbaik di negeri ini." Jongin mendengus sinis. Ia menguhunuskan pedangnya bersiaga untuk menahan serangan ataupun menyerang. Cahaya bulan purnama menjadi saksi pertempuran kedua saudara berbeda ibu itu. Wajah keduanya telah dipenuhi keringat padahal hawa malam sedang sangat dingin.

"Ini bukanlah soal kemampuan, tapi ini— _Prang..."_

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin langsung menghunuskan pedangnya di depan leher Chanyeol setelah pedang Chanyeol terjatuh karena lengah. "—soal bagaimana kau menilai kemampuan lawanmu."

Chanyeol mendengus sinis membuat Jongin ikut menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Kau memang hebat dalam segala hal. Tapi yang harus kau tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan taktik milikku." Jongin menyimpan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung yang ada di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan seringaian kemenangan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertegun di tempat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan hancur sebentar lagi. Tahta itu pasti akan menjadi milikku."

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, tepatnya di pinggir hutan kerajaan _Joseon_. Sehun tengah berlatih pedang sendirian diterangi cahaya dari bulan. Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, Sehun telah menguasai berbagai teknik pedang yang dipelajarinya saat tinggal di kuil. Setelah kejadian di hutan 12 tahun yang lalu, sang ibu membawanya pergi meninggalkan kerajaan _Joseon_ bersama dengan kakaknya. Disana ia belajar banyak hal dengan seorang biksu yang dulunya adalah seorang pendekar. Kai juga belajar, namun Kai jauh lebih tertarik belajar memanah walau kemampuan pedangnya tidak bisa dikatakan amatir. Kakaknya itu sangat hebat dalam segala hal.

"Kemampuanmu sudah bertambah sayang."

Sehun reflek menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru saja muncul dari hutan. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Ayah." Sosok yang di panggil ayah itu merentangkan kedua lengannya yang langsung di sambut pelukan oleh Sehun. Saat itu, Sehun berumur tujuh tahun. Ia bertemu dengan ayahnya yang ternyata adalah seekor serigala putih yang pernah menolongnya hari itu. Tanpa Sehun duga ternyata sang ibu membenarkan. Kata ibunya, dulu ayahnya adalah seorang pangeran yang di kutuk karena sebuah kesalahan. Ayahnya akan berubah menjadi manusia jika sedang bulan purnama. Seperti saat ini. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Suho, Sehun sering bertemu dengan ayahnya. Entah apa? Ibunya tidak pernah bercerita kenapa dia sangat marah pada ayahnya sampai saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukan anak kesayanganku ini. Dimana kakakmu? Apa dia sudah tidur?" Sehun menggeleng. " _Hyung_ sedang membantu ibu mengangkat air dari sungai."

"Dan kau tidak membantunya?"

" _Hyung_ melarang. Katanya tanganku bisa lecetlah! Inilah! Itulah! Ayah tahu sendiri kan kalau Kai _hyung_ sudah melarang. Tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya." Sang ayah terkekeh pelan. Ia menuntun Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi pohon yang ada di dekat sana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu? Dia semakin galak." Kekehan kecil kembali lolos dari bibir ayahnya. Sehun yang merasa sedang lelah mulai menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang ayah. "Ayah?"

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana ayah bisa jatuh cinta pada ibu? Bukankah kalian sama-sama _namja_?" Sang ayah terdiam sejenak. Semenjak kebersamaan mereka, Sehun belum pernah menanyakan tentang cinta. Apa anaknya itu sedang jatuh cinta?

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta sayang?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak membantah namun tidak membenarkan. "Aku hanya merasa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu ingin bertemu setiap saat dengannya. Tapi, aku tahu kita tidak mungkin bersama. Dia _namja_ dan aku seorang _namja_."

"Kau sudah bercerita pada ibumu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Ibu pasti akan sedih jika tahu anaknya menyukai seorang _namja_."

"Lalu kau tidak berfikir ayah akan sedih juga?" Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian menggeleng kembali. "Tentu saja tidak. Ayah kan juga suka dengan seorang _namja._ Bahkan sampai aku lahir lagi." Sang ayah mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ayah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi percayalah, cinta itu ada karena takdir. Dan takdir akan selalu berjalan selalu tanpa kita duga kemana arahnya. Jadi, apapun itu. Bagaimanapun itu. Cinta tidak pernah salah sayang. Kitalah yang sering membuatnya salah."

Sehun menatap dalam iris kelam milik ayahnya. "Lalu apa ayah akan memberitahuku kenapa ibu bisa marah. Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Sang ayah tersenyum membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau sang ayah tidak akan memberinya jawaban.

"Suatu saat nanti. Ayah atau ibumu akan memberitahumu."

" _Arasseo_. Sudah sana pergi. Aku mau latihan lagi." Sang ayah tergelak kecil. Bagaimanapun juga sikap manja Sehun tidak akan pernah hilang. "Kau mengusir ayah? Katanya merindukan ayah?"

"Sudah tidak lagi." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya dengan sayang. "Percayalah! Apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian. Aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian. Ibu, ayah dan Kai _hyung_. Kalian adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupku. Tidak akan pernah terpisah walau dengan masalah sebesar apapun itu."

Sehun kembali melanjutkan latihannya meninggalkan sang ayah yang terdiam dengan seulas senyum. Ia menatap ke arah gubuk Suho. _"Kau dengar itu sayang. Anak kita telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat hebat. Terima kasih telah melahirkan Sehun untukku."_

Seperti mendengar kata batin ayah Sehun. Suho tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air mata dari kedua pelupuknya. Nyatanya sebesar apapun Suho mengelak, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan Sehun dengan ayahnya.

" _Terima kasih juga Kris. Terima kasih telah memberi Sehun dalam hidupku. Cepatlah kembali dan berkumpul dengan kami."_

* * *

"Jangan bermain terlalu masuk ke dalam hutan. Ada banyak serigala liar." Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah sambil mengikuti gerakan bibir Suho memberinya ceramah di pagi hari, sementara Kai yang melihat Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku sudah 15 tahun ibu. Lagipula ada Kai _hyung_ yang bersamaku. Ayah juga pasti akan selalu melindungiku." Gerakan tangan Suho terhenti mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Yah... yah... terserah kau saja. Sana pergi dengan ayahmu."

Sehun tersenyum menang sebelum mendekati ibunya. Ia memeluk dengan manja tubuh ibunya yang sudah hampir sama dengannya kemudian mengecup pipinya. "Ibu tidak baik marah-marah di pagi hari. Lihatlah, ibu tidak cantik lagi."

Suho berpura-pura kesal dengan tidak menanggapi Sehun. "Ayolah ibu. Aku bukan lagi anak dengan usia 3 tahun seperti waktu itu. Aku adalah anak ibu yang paling hebat."

"Hehehey! Anak ibu yang paling hebat itu aku." Kai menyahut. "Kau itu anak yang paling manja." Lanjut Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ibu! Kai _hyung_ meledekku." Suho memijit pelipisnya, "Kau bilang kau sudah 15 tahun. Tapi sifatmu itu masih seperti anak 7 tahun." Suho terkekeh melihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Cup—_ sebuah kecupan di pipi sang anak membuat Sehun kembali mengulas senyum.

"Kai! Kemarilah!"

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Kai juga langsung menadahkan pipinya untuk di cium Suho. "Jaga adik kecilmu dengan baik _arra_?" Pesan Suho membuat Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pasti ibu. Hati-hati di jalan ibu."

* * *

"Apa belum ada kabar darinya? Kenapa _dia_ meninggalkan _Joseon_ sampai selama ini?" Yixing membungkuk meminta maaf. Hari itu, Suho datang menemuinya meminta beberapa keping uang dan mengaakan kalau ia akan pergi jauh.

"Belum Yang Mulia. Tapi, aku mendengar kalau _dia_ sudah kembali. Aku mendengarnya dari pemilik ramuan obat langgananku di pasar. Katanya _dia_ sempat datang menemuinya kemarin. Yang Mulia tenang saja, pasti _dia_ akan menemuiku hari ini atau besok kalau dia memang sudah kembali."

Jaejong tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Yixing – _ah_ , kau tahu bahwa semua kepercayaanku ada padamu."

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia. Saya harus kembali ke gudang obat. Mungkin saja _dia_ sudah ada di sana."

* * *

Iring-iringan kerajaan melewati jalanan sepi menuju istana. Suho yang ingin mengunjungi sahabat lamanya, terpaksa menyingkir dari jalan sambil membungkuk bersama beberapa petani yang memang menggarap lahan di dekat sana. Suho tahu kalau iring-iringan itu adalah milik Selir Sooyoung. Tapi kenapa iring-iringan itu lewat jalan sempit seperti ini? Jalan utama jauh lebih luas dan jauh lebih banyak penghormatan.

Suho menegakkan tubuhnya memandang rombongan kerjaan yang belum jauh darinya. Ada sebuah tandu cantik dan 4 orang pengawal masing-masing di depan dan di belakang tandu. Lalu ada pelayan di bagian sisi kiri dan kanan. Tapi siapa wanita berambut panjang yang memakai pakaian seperti cenayang itu?

Suho menggeleng pelan menghilangkan fikiran negatif dalam otaknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan lalu berbelok sebelum ia sampai di gerbang belakang istana. Untung saja gudang penyimpan obat belum dipindahkan ke dalam istana.

"Suho – _ah_? Apa itu kau?"

Suho berbalik kemudian tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Yixing memberikan pelukan rindunya setelah meninggalkan kerjaan selama 12 tahun lebih. "Masuklah. Aku ingin bertanya banyak tentangmu." Suho pasrah saat tangannya di seret masuk ke dalam gudang. Ia memang harus bercerita banyak tentang alasan kepergiannya dan juga alasan kembalinya ia ke _Joseon._

"Kris?"

Suho mengangguk. "Dia menyuruhku untuk membawa Sehun dan Kai jauh dari istana."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Suho mengedikkan bahunya, "Dia tidak pernah memberiku alasan atas apa yang dia suruhkan padaku. Dan bodohnya aku selalu saja menurut. Aku terlalu mencintainya bukan?" Yixing terdiam. "Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Apa Kris juga yang menyuruhmu?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku hanya merasa aku harus kembali. Dan sepertinya Kris tidak melarang itu. Bahkan dia menemui Sehun semalam."

"Menemui Sehun?"

"Sehun sudah tahu semuanya." Suho menjawab cepat. "Dan aku bersyukur Sehun bisa menerima semuanya."

"Lalu Pangeran Kai bagaimana?"

Suho berdecak pelan. "Kau benar-benar bertanya sangat banyak padaku."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tumbuh dengan sangat hebat. Dia sangat menyayangi Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan aku belum siap memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku tidak mau Pangeran marah lalu meninggalkanku dan Sehun. Mungkin aku bisa memakluminya, tapi Sehun tidak! Ikatan di antara mereka berdua sudah sangat kuat."

"Kau tahu kan? Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sehun itu untuk Putera Mahkota."

"Tapi Sehun _namja_. Dia seorang pria Yixing – _ah_ , bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bersanding dengan Putera Mahkota. Walau kenyataannya Sehun adalah cucu dari Raja Ji di China, tetap saja itu tidak mungkin Yixing – _ah_. Aku tidak mau membuat Sehun terluka, hidup penuh gunjingan dari rakyat." Suho memelankan suaranya. Ia bisa saja membuat para penjaga mendengar perkataannya.

"Kapan Kris bisa kembali menjadi manusia?" Yixing memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Suho terdiam cukup lama. "Hanya dengan cara dia harus tidur dengan seorang _yeoja_. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukan itu. Padahal semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah jika dia melakukan itu."

"Kris terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Itulah kenyataannya sahabatku." Yixing menimpali membuat Suho langsung menoleh padanya. Suho memijit pelipisnya, "Dia itu bodoh. Sangat bodoh hingga aku menjadi sangat kasihan dengan memberikan seluruh hidup dan cintaku padanya."

Yixing terkekeh pelan. Walau saat ini Suho belum mau memaafkan Kris, ia tahu kalau Suho masih dan akan selalu mencintai Kris. Perjuangan Kris untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada Suho memang harus diacungi jempol. Kris telah merelakan tahta dan kemewahannya hanya karena ia sangat mencintai Suho.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau datang bukan hanya sekedar untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku bukan?" Suho teringat tujuan keduanya. "Aku menemukan tanaman baru saat aku pergi dulu. Ini bisa menyembuhkan luka luar lebih cepat dari ramuan obat sebelumnya. Hanya saja, efek sakitnya akan lebih terasa di awal-awal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini patut kita coba." Yixing memperhatikan tanaman dengan daun lebar itu dengan seksama.

* * *

Didalam hidupnya. Sehun hanya mengenal tiga orang penting. Ibunya, ayahnya dan juga kakaknya. Ia akan selalu mengingat dan merekam momen-momen terpenting seperti hari ulang tahun. Dua hari lagi ulang tahun kakaknya dan ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kado. Ia tidak ingin meminta uang dari ibunya lagi, ia harus mencarinya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sehun langsung menyembunyikan kantong koin yang sudah dikumpulkannya dari dulu di bawah futonnya. " _Ani_. Aku hanya sedang menghintung bintang." Tunjuknya keluar jendela membuat Kai tersenyum samar.

"Lalu apa kau sudah selesai menghitungnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Mereka terlalu banyak." Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang mulai melepas bajunya kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya di atas futon dekat dengannya. "Kenapa? Tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau ingin jalan-jalan di kota lagi?" Kai memelankan suaranya agar kegiatan mereka tidak diketahui oleh sang ibu.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia ikut menidurkan tubuhnya setelah mematikan lilin yang ada di dekatnya hingga menyisahkan cahaya temaram dari sinar bulan lewat jendela kecil mereka. Kai membuka matanya merasa kalau Sehun sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Memperhatikan wajah cantik adiknya memang selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Seperti bintang yang tidak bisa kau hitung berapa banyaknya. Seperti itulah rasa sayangku padamu Sehun. _Jaljayo."_ Diam-diam Sehun menyunggingkan senyum samar mendengarkan pengakuan kakaknya yang sangat jarang itu.

* * *

 _To be Contiuned_

* * *

Hari ahad, saya post chapter selanjutnya kalau sempat... ^_^

See you next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hyung_?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Menurutmu ibu akan membawa kita kemana? Bukankah ibu sangat melarang kita ke kota? Kenapa arah kita seperti menuju kota?" Kai mendesis mencoba memahami pertanyaan Sehun. Selama ini Suho memang melarang mereka pergi kekota tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Lalu, kenapa mereka malah di bawa ke kota lagi?

"Kalian tunggulah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana? Atau Ibu akan menghukum kalian." Sehun mendelik pada ibunya. Dihukum? Memangnya mereka anak kecil? Ibunya itu memang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dan kakaknya seperti anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahunan.

Kai mengangguk pelan langsung mengamit tangan Sehun. Ia tahu peringatan itu sebenarnya hanya untuk dirinya agar tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi kemana-mana. Suho menghela nafas sejenak kemudian masuk ke sebuah rumah yang ada di depan mereka. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling lewat pagar yang hanya sampai dagunya saja.

"Untuk apa ibu ke klinik? Apa ibu sakit?" Kai yang ikut penasaran ikut mengintip. Ia bisa melihat Suho yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang tabib berpipi gembul.

"Kalian berdua masuklah!" Suho berbalik menghadap Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengintip, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sementara Kai langsung menarik sang adik untuk menuruti perintah sang ibu.

"Perkenalkan dia paman Minseok. Kepala klinik di sini."

" _Annyeong haseyo_ paman. Kai _imnida_."

"Sehun _imnida_."

"Kai dan Sehun. Nama kalian seperti _ying_ dan _yang_ , tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun." Kai dan Sehun langsung saling pandang tidak mengerti dengan penuturan Minseok. "Ah lupakan. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan bekerja membantu klinik dan kalian hanya boleh keluar saat ibu kalian datang menjemput kalian di sore hari."

"Yeh?"

Suho tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan aku Minseok – _ah_ , mungkin Sehun akan sering merepotkanmu. Dia itu anak yang cukup nakal. Dan soal Kai, kau tenang saja. Dia anak yang penurut."

" _Gwaenchana_. Sekarang pergilah! Kurasa Yixing sudah menunggumu di istana."

"Ibu berjanji akan membelikan kalian daging yang enak pulang nanti. Jadi, bekerjasamalah dengan paman Minseok." Pesan Suho sebelum meninggalkan klinik.

"Ayo ikut paman. Paman akan menunjukkan tugas kalian."

* * *

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, Yun Jae and Other.

 **Backround Story is Joseon Era.**

 **Author :** Oh Dhan Mi

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 3

* * *

" _Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan uang kalau seperti ini?"_

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sehun?" Sehun berbalik kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya. "Sudah. Berhenti mengeluh, membantu orang itu hal yang baik. Lagipula, dengan begini kita bisa meringankan beban ibu. Setidaknya, ibu tidak perlu menanggung makan siang kita."

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. "Aku akan membawakan obat ini pada kakek Chan." Sementara itu, Kai hanya bisa geleng-gelang kepala melihat tingkah Sehun. Sedari tadi, kerjaan Sehun hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh.

"Kakek Chan? Sudah saatnya anda minum obat."

Tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa, Sehun mencoba bersikap sopan pada pasien klinik milik teman ibunya itu. Lagipula, dulu Sehun juga ikut membantu di klinik kuil tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya mereka kembali ke kota lagi.

" _Hey! Bukankah hari ini ada kompetisi ahli pedang? Semua pemuda dari penjuru kota datang untuk menghadiri kompetisi ini untuk mendapatkan hadiah juga jabatan di kerajaan."_ Sehun langsung meletakkan nampan lalu menghampiri dua pasien yang ada di depan ranjang kakek Chan.

"Permisi. Berapa banyak hadiah yang di terima oleh pemenang?" Kedua pasien itu melihat Sehun sejenak kemudian terkekeh. "Dengan tubuhnya yang seperti wanita itu, kau tidak akan kompetisi kan anak muda?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau bisa mendapat 500 keping perak dan juga posisi di prajurit kerajaan." Mata sipit Sehun membulat berikut dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O kecil. Ia menelan ludah. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, bukan hanya membelikan alat panah baru untuk hadiah ulang tahun kakaknya, ia bahkan bisa memperbaiki gubuk mereka di pinggir hutan.

Ia harus ikut? Apapun dan bagaimanapun ia harus ikut kompetisi. Sehun melirik keluar jendela, matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala, itu berarti ia masih punya kesempatan. Tapi? Bagaimana caranya ia keluar tanpa ketahuan? Lagipula, ada kakaknya.

Sehun kembali melirik keluar jendela, sebuah lampu imajinasi muncul di atas kepalanya. Sehun segera bergegas tanpa perduli kalau ia belum memberikan obat pada kakek Chan.

"Eh Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku membantu paman itu mengantarkan obat? Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan." Mata Minseok memicing curiga. "Aku hanya membantunya. Sungguh! Paman bisa menyuruhnya mengawasiku."

Minseok berfikir sejenak, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Pastikan kau kembali secepatnya. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ibumu."

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya mencoba menahan raut wajah bahagianya, bisa gawat kalau Minseok tahu tujuan utamanya. "Tentu saja, aku akan kembali secepatnya paman. Dan, Kai _hyung_?"

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya kau punya tugas lain. Jadi, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sehun membungkuk hormat berkali-kali karena bahagia sebelum membatu _namja_ yang mendorong gerobak berisi obat itu.

"Paman! Kita akan membawa obat ini kemana?"

"Ke gudang obat istana." _Andwee_! Sehun reflek berhenti. Ibunya ada di sana, dan ibunya bisa memarahinya atau lebih parahnya ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun ke kota lagi. "Tunggu sebentar paman! Aku kehausan, aku akan mencari minum."

Sang paman pengantar obat itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "Aku akan menunggumu di gudang saja. Dari sini kau tinggal lurus kemudian belok kanan. Kau akan menemukan gudang obat istana." Sehun mengangguk samar, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerobak obat yang di bawanya membiarkan sang paman mendorongnya sendirian.

Setelah mengisi tenggorokannya, bukannya menyusul sang paman. Sehun malah berbelok arah menuju arena latihan istana. Sehun bisa mengetahuinya karena banyak pendekar pedang yang sedang melakukan pendaftaran untuk ikut kompetisi.

"Namamu?"

"Kim Sehun."

"Usia?"

"15 tahun."

"Baiklah, Kim Sehun. 15 tahun. Kau aka—pffttt. Hahhahhahahhahah..." Petugas pendaftaran itu tertawa melihat Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang bertubuh ringkih yang mendaftar kompetisi ini.

"Hey anak muda. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan meminta ibumu menina bobokkan dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa memegang pedang dengan baik." Sehun mendelik kesal, "Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi, anda tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari luar saja bukan?"

"Benar. Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kau ikut." Sehun merebut paksa kertas yang bertuliskan namanya lalu menempelnya dengan asal. Ia kesal? Sudah berapa kali diriya diremehkan? Lagipula, salahkan ibunya yang hanya memberinya makan daging sekali dalam seminggu membuat tubuhnya memang jauh lebih ramping dari _namja_ seusianya.

Sehun di giring ke arah bangku peserta. Ada yang sedang bertanding di tengah-tengah. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada begitu banyak orang. Di sebelah utara, terdapat tempat untuk keluarga kerajaan. Ada Raja, ada permaisuri, ada selirnya juga pangerannya. Lalu kursi milik siapa yang kosong itu.

Sehun menggeleng, ia harus fokus untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Ia harus tahu kekuatan lawannya terlebih dulu sebelum ia maju.

" _Daegun ahgasshi_? _Jeonha_ mencarimu. Pertandingan ini juga untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunmu besok lusa. Anda harus menghadirinya." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat karena berlatih di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menonton orang-orang bodoh itu. Aku bukan Pangeran Chanyeol." Kasim Im menghela nafas samar. "Tapi _Daegun_ harus tetap hadir. Hamba memohon." Jongin mendesis kesal, ia membuang pedangnya dengan kasar sebelum berjalan masuk ke kediamannya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Dasar orang-orang menyebalkan. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari pertunjukan bodoh itu?"

Jongin mengganti pakaiannya memakai pakaian prajurit biasa, ia sedang tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dengan duduk di kursi kerajaan, apalagi dengan si pangeran bodoh itu. Pangeran dengan sejuta ambisi yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia capai. Jongin memilih duduk di antara kursi penduduk.

" _Daegun_?"

" _Wae_? Yang penting aku hadir bukan?" Kasim Im mendesah frustasi, ia melihat ke arah Raja yang hanya mengangguk samar membiarkan Jongin melakukan sesukanya. Lagipula, tidak akan lama lagi Jongin tidak akan bisa lagi berbuat sesukanya karena Jongin akan segera diresmikan menjadi pewaris raja selanjutnya.

" _Kim Sehun melawan Park Cheongjung_." Sehun merapalkan do'a sejenak. Ia masuk kedalam arena pertarungan dengan sedikit gugup. Semua orang yang sempat riuh tenang sejenak sebelum terdengar tawa dari para penonton melihat Sehun.

"Hey! Anak kecil. Sebaiknya kau mundur sebelum kau kencing di celanamu." Sehun terdiam memasang wajah datarnya. Sementara di barisan penonton, Jongin dibuat tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Sehun dengan pakaian pria. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Kenapa ikut pertarungan antar pria seperti ini.

 _DUNG...DUNG...DUNG—_ gendang di pukul tiga kali pertanda pertandingan di mulai. Sehun harus membuat lawannya keluar dari garis untuk memenangkan pertandingan babak pertama. _PRANG—_ suara pedang beradu dan terlihat semua orang berseru riuh melihat kealihan Sehun.

Chanyeol pun yang sebelumnya memasang tampang malasnya terlihat bersemangat menyaksikan pertandingan Sehun. Sehun bukan ahli pedang biasa, itu yang Chanyeol tahu. Cara orang itu menangkis, caranya menyerang tanpa melukai dan caranya menghindar dengan keringanan tubuhnya sudah di atas tingkat rata-rata.

 _BRUGH—_ lawan Sehun terjatuh berikut dengan pedangnya di luar garis. Sehun menang, dan itu membuat semua orang kembali riuh. Chanyeol bahkan tanpa sadar memberikan tepuk tangannya, menarik? Ia berharap, Sehun akan sampai babak final agar ia bisa melawan Sehun. Petugas pendaftaran yang melihat aksi Sehun pun hanya bisa terbengong di buat tidak percaya dengan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu.

" _Dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik."_ Jongin bergumam pelan masih menganggap kalau Sehun adalah seorang _yeoja_.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Sehun belum juga kembali. Kai sudah uring-uringan setengah mati sekarang. "Maafkan paman, paman tidak tahu kalau Sehun bisa lolos dari pantauan paman Shin yang membawanya. Aku lupa memberi pesan pada paman Shin."

Kai mendesis frustasi, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam dan ibunya pasti akan segera tiba. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada ibunya kalau Sehun kabur lagi? Sehun pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

"Aku akan mencarinya paman, tolong katakan saja pada ibuku kalau aku dan Sehun sedang mengantarkan obat."

Minseok mengangguk pelan, ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih berhati-hati. "Berhati-hatilah."

Sementara itu di arena pertandingan, Sehun tengah melawan Chanyeol sang pangeran. Sebenarnya ia sudah memenangkan pertandingan, tetapi Chanyeol meminta untuk beradu pedang dengannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak, karena perintah Raja mutlak harus ia patuhi. Tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah, nafas keduanya sudah terputus-putus.

Sehun menatap cemas ke arah langit. Sebentar lagi ibunya akan pulang dan ia sudah harus ada di klinik sebelum itu.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau melihat ke arah langit terus sedari tadi?"

Sehun membuang pedangnya mengalah, "Maafkan saya Pangeran. Saya harus segera pulang." Chanyeol memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Ia membantu Sehun berdiri, "Kau sudah menang. Tenanglah, kau pasti akan mendapatkan hadiahnya."

Sehun membungkuk hormat kemudian tersenyum samar. "Kenapa kau menolak tawaran menjadi prajurit?" Sang Raja bertanya.

"Saya mengikuti kompetisi ini untuk membelikan hadiah untuk kakak saya. Saya tidak berniat mengotori pedang saya dengan darah Yang Mulia." Yun Ho tersenyum maklum. Ia melemparkan sekantung perak pada Sehun.

"Pulanglah dan belikan hadiah untuk kakakmu."

Sehun kembali membungkuk hormat kemudian berlari keluar arena latihan dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Ia harus sampai di klinik sebelum ibunya. Namun, impian Sehun sepertinya tidak terwujud karena kini seseorang sedang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

 _Deg...Deg...Deg..._ perasaan itu lagi. Sehun terpaku di tempat. _Andwee_! Ia harus segera pulang. "Untuk apa seorang _yeoja_ ikut pertandingan _namja_?"

" _Mwo_?"

" _Ah_ , kau berpura-pura menjadi _namja_ supaya ikut pertandingan agar kau bisa membelikan hadiah untuk kakakmu bukan? Kau benar-benar adik yang baik."

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi saya memang seorang _namja_."

" _Ara.. ara._ Kau memang seorang _namja_ saat ini. Aku akan tutup mulut dengan satu syarat." Sehun mendesis pelan. Ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi sekarang menjelaskan tentang jenis kelaminnya, ia harus cepat pulang. Lagipula, wajar saja kalau _namja_ di depannya mengganggapnya seorang _yeoja_. Mereka bertemu saat ia memakai pakaian _yeoja_.

"Kau harus menjadi temanku dan menjadi teman latihanku berlatih pedang. Bagaimana?" Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Namaku Jung Jongin. Namamu Sehun bukan?"

"Yeh." Sehun menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja getaran itu semakin dahsyat mengguncang hatinya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba saja menguap. Sehun tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan orang asing didepannya ini.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku harus segera pergi."

Jongin dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan tangan mereka membiarkan Sehun pergi. Tetapi, sebelum Sehun sempat menjauh, Sehun kembali berbalik memperhatikan Jongin. "Kau seorang prajurit?"

" _Nde_?"

Ah? Jongin ingat kalau ia memang sedang memakai pakaian prajurit. Biarlah, Sehun mengenalnya sebagai seorang prajurit. Entah kenapa ia menyukai namanya di sebut oleh bibir itu. "Yah, aku seorang prajurit. Sampai ketemu lagi Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum samar kemudian kembali berlari menuju arah klinik.

* * *

" _Hyung_!"

"YAKK! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar apa kata ibu _eoh_? Sehun? Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau bukan lagi anak-anak." Sehun menunduk diam. " _Mianhae hyung_ , aku tersesat tadi saat mencari minum."

"Tersesat? Kau pikir _hyung_ bisa percaya _eoh_?"

Kai sedang marah, Sehun tahu itu. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berjanji pada _hyung_? Sehun katakan pada _hyung_? Mau sampai kapan _eoh_?" Sehun memilih diam. Kai menghela nafas pelan, ia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri, ia memilih berjalan di belakang kakaknya. Belum pernah Kai semarah itu padanya.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu kalau _namja_ yang memenangkan pertandingan bernama Kim Sehun?" Suho yang sedang meracik obat berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik ke arah perawat yang sedang bergosip di dekatnya. "Benar. Kemampuannya sangat hebat walaupun tubuhnya cukup ramping. Bahkan pangeran Chanyeol tertarik beradu pedang dengannya."

"Permisi. Siapa nama pemuda itu tadi?"

"Kim Sehun, _uisanim_."

Suho menjatuhkan racikan obatnya. Ia langsung meraih tasnya lalu meninggalkan gudang obat. "Katakan pada Yixing, kalau aku ada urusan mendadak." Kedua perawat itu hanya bisa mengangguk bingung melihat tingkah Suho.

"Ada apa dengan _uisanim_?"

" _Molla_. Sudalah, selesaikan kerjaanmu."

Suho sampai ke klinik tidak mendapati Sehun dan Kai. Rasa cemas terus menyelimuti hatinya, tetapi Minseok menyuruhnya pulang dan menunggu. Akhirnya, Suho memilih pulang dan menunggu Kai juga Sehun di rumah.

Jika benar Sehun mengikuti pertandingan itu, maka ia harus memberikan peringatan keras pada anaknya itu.

* * *

 _PLAKKK—_ kekecewaan sang kakak adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Dan belum luka itu sembuh kini, luka itu semakin di perparah dengan tamparan sang ibu yang entah kenapa langsung menamparnya saat ia dan Kai baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Berikan pedangmu."

"Ibu?"

"KU BILANG BERIKAN PEDANGMU SEHUN!" Suho berteriak murka membuat beberapa hewan malam terbang keluar dari sarangnya. Sehun memberikan pedangnya pada Suho dan langsung di lempar ibunya ke dalam api yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan ibunya.

"Jangan mendekat ataupun membela Sehun sekarang." Kai memundurkan langkahnya membiarkan ibunya. Melihat kilatan kemarahan ibunya, sepertinya Suho benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti pertandingan itu? Kau butuh uang? Katakan pada ibu. Kau tidak perlu berkeliaran seperti itu. Apa kau tahu? Hidupmu bisa terancam Sehun." Sehun menunduk dalam, ia tahu ia telah mengecewakan ibunya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu kalau ibunya akan semarah dan sekecewa ini padanya.

"Aku—aku?"

"Mulai sekarang! Sekali saja, ibu melihatmu berlatih pedang. Ibu berjanji akan mengembalikanmu ke kuil dan kau harus menjadi seorang biksu di sana. Dan malam ini? Kau tidur di luar." Suho berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah murka. Ia menarik tangan Kai ikut masuk.

"Ibu?"

"Biarkan Sehun merasakan hukumannya sekali ini Kai. Ia pantas mendapatkannya." Kai akhirnya pasrah ikut masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang terduduk di tanah memandangi kobaran api yang melahap habis pedang kesayangannya.

* * *

Suho menangis. Kai tahu itulah kebiasaan ibunya setelah memarahi Sehun. Kai tahu kalau ibunya tidak pernah benar-benar memarahi Sehun. Entah apa alasannya hingga Suho begitu marah kalau Sehun di ketahui banyak orang.

Kai memilih membiarkan ibunya menangis, ia ingin menenangkan tapi Kai tahu kalau ibunya ingin waktu sendirian. Membesarkan mereka berdua bukanlah hal yang muda untuk seorang _namja_. Kai mengambil selimut lalu keluar ke teras rumah mereka. Ia menyelimuti Sehun yang sedang tidur bersandar di tiang penyangga dengan penerangan cahaya bulan.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu?"

Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak, ia terbangun merasakan kehadiran kakaknya. " _Mwo_?" Kai juga tahu kalau Sehun pasti sudah menangis hebat tanpa suara sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ibu sangat melarang kita bergaul dengan banyak orang?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, ia meraih pundak Sehun agar tidur di bahunya. "Karena ibu menyayangi kita. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kita."

"Di luar sana begitu banyak orang baik. Kenapa kita tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka? Kenapa ibu begitu marah aku menunjukkan kemampuanku di depan banyak orang?" Kai terdiam sejenak, ia membenarkan selimut Sehun untuk menutupi tubuh adiknya itu.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang ibu?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas pada kakaknya. "Percayalah. Sebesar apapun rasa kecewa dan amarah ibu, rasa sayangnya nyatanya jauh lebih besar. Suatu saat nanti kita akan tahu kenapa ibu bersikap seperti ini. Dan saat kita tahu nanti, mungkin saja kau akan menyesali pernah mengatakan bahwa ibu sangat jahat dengan tidak membiarkanmu berteman dengan yang lain."

Sehun diam. Ia menutup matanya mencoba tidur dengan elusan halus dari kakaknya. Kai tersenyum merasakan Sehun yang sudah tertidur lelap. Ia menunduk lalu mengecup pelipis Sehun. " _Jaljayo, nae sarang dongsaeng_."

Sementara dibalik pepohonan, Kris yang memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai sedari tadi memilih untuk tidak menemui Sehun dulu. Ia memberikan sihir kecil pada Sehun dan Kai agar keduanya terlelap tanpa rasa dingin sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

"Kai."

Mendengar bisikan samar, Kai perlahan membuka matanya. Semuanya masih terlihat gelap yang berarti hari masih malam. Ia menoleh mendapati ibunya membawa sebuah lentera.

"Ibu?"

"Bawa Sehun masuk. Di sini dingin."

Walau masih terdengar nada kekecewaan dari ibunya, Kai yakin kalau ibunya sudah memaafkan Sehun. _Namja_ ahli obat-obatan itu tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar pada adiknya. Kai tersenyum samar kemudian menggendong Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menidurkannya di atas futon yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan Suho.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kenapa ibu begitu marah dengan Sehun?"

Kai tersenyum samar kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tahu ibu punya alasannya. Dan itu semua untuk kebaikan kami." Suho menahan sekuat tenaga air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia merangkul Kai, dipeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Suatu saat nanti kau dan Sehun akan tahu kenapa ibu melakukannya. Suatu saat nanti."

" _Gwaenchana_. Yang aku tahu ibu menyayangiku dan Sehun. Sangat menyayangi kami." Kai mengusap air mata ibunya. " _Gurae_. Aku menyayangi kalian. _Neomu.. neomu.. neoumu jeongmal saranghae."_

" _Nado eomma. Neomu.. neomu... neomu.. jeongmal saranghae."_

* * *

Esoknya Sehun terbangun setelah ibunya pergi. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya di rumah. Walau seberapakalipun Sehun merasa kecewa dengan ibunya, ia tidak akan pernah tahan lama marah pada ibunya.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Eoh_? Kau sudah bangun? Sebaiknya kau mandi dan makan. Kita harus cepat pergi." Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya lalu menghampiri Kai. "Apa ibu masih membiarkanku pergi ke kota?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja. Dengan pengawasan _hyung_."

Sehun mendesah pasrah. Ia kemudian melakukan semua perintah Kai. Mandi dan makan sebelum mereka berangkat ke klinik. Seperti biasa, suasana klinik sudah terlihat sangat sibuk walau hari masih sangat pagi. Dan seperti kata Kai, ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasan kakaknya itu. Setiap saat. Dimana saja. Sehun merasa mata Kai selalu saja mengawasinya. Padahal ia ingin membeli hadiah untuk kakaknya, apa ia pergi bersama saja?

" _Hyung_!"

" _Andwee_." Lihatlah! Bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Kai sudah lebih dulu menyelanya dengan kata penolakan. Sehun mendesah frustasi, ia akan berbicara saja nanti saat mereka akan pulang.

* * *

"Kemampuanmu memainkan panah memang sangat hebat Putera Mahkota." Yun Ho memuji kemampuan Jongin saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari berburu. Mereka sudah mendapatkan dua ekor rusa gemuk dan semuanya hasil panah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum samar sama sekali tidak merasa bangga dengan pujian ayahnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat mendengus sinis. Menyebalkan sekali terjebak di antara ayahnya dan juga Chanyeol?— _Jongin membatin_. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benak Jongin melihat klinik tidak jauh di depannya.

" _Abamama_."

"Yah?"

"Sepertinya tanganku terluka. Ini sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, aku harus singgah di klinik lebih dulu." Yun Ho melirik telapak tangan Jongin. Memang benar, telapak tangan Jongin memang sempat terluka saat perburuan tadi.

"Baiklah. Kasim Im akan menemanimu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia melirik Kasim Im dengan pandangan kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak apalah. Asalkan ia bisa menghirup udara bebas di luar istana. Jongin menundukkan kepala sejenak pada ayahnya sebelum memacu kudanya menuju klinik terdekat.

Beberapa orang yang mengenal Jongin langsung membungkuk hormat saat Jongin memasuki klinik. Ia tersenyum samar melihat Minseok tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. " _Daegun ahgisshi_. Apa anda terluka?"

Jongin mengangguk memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, " _Gwaenchana_. Hanya luka ringan. Aku mampir karena merindukan paman."

Minseok menatap khawatir telapak tangan Jongin. Ia segera berlari mencari perban dan juga obat untuk sang Putera Mahkota. Jongin yang melihat kepanikan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum samar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, pamannya itu sama sekali belum berubah.

" _Paman Chan? Anda harus meminum obat anda sebelum pergi."_

Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang terdengar familiar itu. Senyumannya langsung melebar di wajah tampannya melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang membantu seorang kakek tua. Sepertinya kakek itu akan segera meninggalkan klinik. Jika dulu Jongin tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya takdir maka, ia akan percaya sekarang.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Paman Chan."

" _Eoh_?" Saat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia langsung bertubrukan dengan Jongin. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun merasa rasa jenuh dan kesalnya tiba-tiba saja menguap melihat Jongin. Sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya membantu paman Minseok."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau sakit?" Jongin menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah membuat Sehun langsung melotot panik namun terlihat lucu di mata Jongin. " _Chakamam_. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan semangkuk air bersih, segulung kain perban dan juga ramuan obat di atas nampan. Sepertinya Sehun jauh lebih cepat dari paman Minseok. Dengan telaten Sehun membersihkan darah pada luka di telapak tangan Jongin, memberikannya taburan obat dan juga melilitkannya perban dengan lembut.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun mengobati lukanya dengan begitu lembut. Jongin jadi semakin yakin kalau Sehun sebenarnya adalah gadis yang sangat anggun. Walau memakai pakaian pria, Sehun masih terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya.

" _Yeoppona_." Jongin bergumam samar.

" _Nde_?"

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Oh yah? Kapan kita bisa mem—"

"Sehun?"

Sehun langsung berbalik mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tersenyum samar pada Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Ia akan memperkenalkan Jongin pada Kai. Mereka berdua terlihat cukup mirip dan mereka pasti akan menjadi teman yang akrab. Sehun menghampiri Kai dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

* * *

 _To be Contiuned_

* * *

 _Flashback KrisHo Chapter depan yah..._

 _See you next Chapter..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Yixing – _ah_! _Chakamam_. Aku akan mengambil beberapa obat. Kau duluan saja." Yixing menghentikan langkah sejenak. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Cepatlah kembali. Aku tidak mau makan ayam yang sudah dingin. Apalagi Minseok _hyung_ , kau tahu betapa galaknya dia kan?"

Suho tergelak kecil, "Tentu saja." Suho berputar arah menuju hutan kembali. Ia dan rombongan para tabib kerajaan memang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan mengantar Raja menuju perisitirahatannya di desa. Suho teringat saat perjalanan kesana, ia melihat beberapa tanaman langka yang sangat manjur dijadikan obat.

"Untung saja masih ada." Suho bersyukur dalam hati. Ia hendak kembali menuju jalan ke istana hingga sebuah rintihan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Akh."

Suho meringis merinding, hari masih siang dan tidak mungkin ia mendengar suara hantu bukan? Suho memberanikan diri mengecek sang sumber suara. Suho langsung memekik pelan melihat seorang prajurit kerajaan yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka yang sepertinya sangat dalam.

" _Nari_? _Gwaenchana_."

Hanya ringisan yang menjadi balasan pertanyaan Suho. Dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang tabib, Suho pun mencoba memapah _namja_ itu mencari sebuah gubuk. Namun sayang, Suho hanya bisa menemukan sungai dan juga sebuah gua kecil.

Suho mendesah mengatur nafas. Jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah, perjalanan dari desa menuju istana sudah membuat kakinya sangat sakit. Lalu sekarang ditambah memapah seseorang masuk ke dalam hutan. Tidak! Bukan saatnya ia mengeluh, ia harus menolong _namja_ itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi saya harus membuka baju anda."

Suho memulai pengobatannya, mulai dari membersihkan luka cakaran yang ada di perut _namja_ itu. Sepertinya dia sudah diterkam binatang buas. Suho mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya, ia mengambil sarang laba-laba untuk dijadikannya obat pertolongan pertama menghentikan darah pada luka.

Suho teringat kalau ia membawa beberapa obat penahan rasa sakit. "Kau harus meminum ini." _Namja_ itu hanya pasrah menerima semua pengobatan Suho. Ia terlalu lemah untuk memilih-milih, apalagi obat yang diminumkan Suho melalui mulutnya sendiri. Suho menggunakan mulutnya sebagai gelas karena ia tidak membawa apapun selain obat-obatan di tasnya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pengobatannya, Suho melupakan kalau siang sudah berganti malam. Suho mendesah, ia takut gelap dan tidak bisa kembali ke istana. Lagipula, ia masih punya pasien yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Setelah membuat api unggun, bukannya merasa lelah, Suho memilih duduk di mulut gua memandang bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Suho membuka perban yang membalut telapak tangannya. Bukan? Bukan karena luka ia membalut telapak tangannya. Melainkan sebuah tanda lahir yang ia sembunyikan dari orang-orang, hanya Yixing dan Minseok sahabatnya yang tahu tanda itu. Dan sesaat setelah Suho membukanya, sebuah sinar cahaya muncul dari telapaknya hingga mengundang kunang-kunang datang menghampiri dirinya.

Suho tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabat kecilnya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Suho menoleh kebelakang melihat kondisi pasiennya yang sepertinya tertidur sangat lelap. Suho tersenyum semakin lebar, ia bisa berbicara sepuasnya pada kunang-kunangnya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Apa kalian tahu? Ciuman pertamaku di ambil oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal." Suho terpaksa melakukannya. Jadi, pasti itu bukan ciuman. Itu adalah pertolongan. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah ciuman, Suho membatin frustasi.

"Kalian akan menemani dan menjagaku sepanjang malam kan bersama _namja_ itu?" Seakan mengerti bahasa Suho, kunang-kunang itu manari-nari kecil di dekat Suho. Namun, Suho tidak menyadari kalau pasien yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu ternyata sudah tersadar dan mendengar semua percakapan Suho. Dia tersenyum samar sebelum terlelap kembali.

* * *

Paginya, Suho terbangun mendengar suara burung dan suara air mengalir. Suho memang sangat peka terhadap suara. Teringat akan pasiennya, Suho langsung memeriksa keadaan pasiennya. Ia bernafas legah merasakan denyut nadi _namja_ itu sudah kembali normal. Suhu tubuhnya pun sudah mulai kembali normal.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Suho memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua menuju sungai yang tepat berada di samping gua. Suho meminum banyak air lalu membasuh wajahnya yang putih bersih merasa legah karena ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan pasiennya.

"Namaku Kris."

"Yeh? Aku Suho—" Merasa sesuatu menjanggal, Suho langsung menoleh mendapati pasiennya berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah lemah.

"Kau belum seharusnya berjalan." Suho memekik pelan. Kris tersenyum samar, ia adalah orang yang paling jarang tersenyum. Tetapi Suho sudah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dua kali. "Namaku Kris, akulah yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu itu." _CUP—_ Mata Suho membulat saat bibir Kris sudah menyentuh bibirnya— _lagi_.

Kris melebarkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi lucu dari Suho. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Itu hadiah untukmu. Ciuman pertamaku juga." Dan Suho hanya bisa dibuat mematung di tempat oleh perkataan Kris.

* * *

"Suho – _ah_ , aku bilang aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau yang aku panah adalah serigala suci." Suho membuang wajah. Ia menatap tajam Kris sebelum tatapannya berubah datar. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku Pangeran? Untuk apa kau menjelaskan semuanya?"

Kris tertegun. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Suho tersenyum sinis, "4 tahun kau menyembunyikannya dariku Kris. Apa kau lupa? Aku seorang _namja_. Aku tidak akan mungkin bersama dengan seorang Pangeran dari China. Aku hanya seorang tabib biasa. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dan Kai. Aku akan membesarkan Kai sendirian dan juga— _anak kita_."

"Dan juga apa, Suho – _ah_?"

" _Animmida_." Suho menggeleng.

"Aku memang seorang Pangeran dari China. Tapi aku sudah melepaskan semuanya dan memilihmu. Lalu aku lupa sebuah larangan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun setelah membunuh seekor serigala suci. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan menjadi seekor serigala putih." Suho terbelalak melihat ke arah Kris.

"Tapi selama aku bisa menjagamu. _Gwaenchana,_ seorang manusia ataupun seekor serigala. Aku akan menjagamu dan juga Kai."

Suho menggeleng tidak percaya, "Jangan berbohong."

"Jangankan kutukan, tahta saja bisa aku relakan demi dirimu. Maafkan aku Suho – _ah_ , aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, jadi aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan menjagamu sampai kau bisa menemukan penggantiku yang bisa mencintaimu dan menjagamu melebihi aku." Kris berjalan mundur, perlahan kakinya dan tangannya mulai berubah.

"Tolong jaga anakku Suho – _ah_ , jangan membencinya karena aku. Tolong biarkan dia hidup."

Suho kembali tertegun, Kris tahu semuanya. Dan belum sempat Suho mengatakan sesuatu, Kris sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, berlari masuk kedalam hutan dengan wujudnya sebagai seekor serigala.

Suho meraba perutnya yang masih datar, air matanya yang sempat ia tahan kini menetes dengan sangat lancar. "Maafkan aku Kris. Aku pasti akan menjaga anak kita. Pasti."

* * *

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

 **Backround Story is Joseon Era.**

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 4

* * *

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berbalik ke arah Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kai. _"Eoh_? Kemana Jongin?"

"Jongin? Apa orang yang sedang berjalan keluar itu." Kai menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar klinik. Sehun mengangguk hendak memanggil Jongin, namun Jongin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Walau ia masih bisa melihat kepala Jongin, Sehun yakin Jongin pasti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa tahu saja Raja memberinya perintah untuk kembali ke istana.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Nanti saja aku perkenalkan."

"Tunggu dulu? Darimana kau berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Kai curiga. Jangan-jangan selama ini Sehun selalu kabur untuk menemui _namja_ bernama Jongin itu. "Ah itu? Saat kita membeli daging untuk ibu. _Hyung_ tenang saja, Jongin orang yang baik." Jawab Sehun setengah berbohong, alasan yang pertama tentu saja ia tidak berbohong, tetapi yang kedua. Sehun hanya yakin dalam hati kalau Jongin adalah orang yang baik.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ , masih banyak pasien yang belum kau bantu meminum obat."

Minseok berdiri tidak jauh dari sana dengan sebuah nampan yang ada ditangannya terdiam di tempat. Ia memandang ke langit, awan-awan seolah kompak membentuk sebuah pertanda bahwa takdir baru saja di mulai.

"Semuanya pasti akan terasa sangat berat. Takdir mereka kenapa bisa serumit ini?" Minseok bergumam pelan lalu menghela nafas.

* * *

"Kai – _ah_ , bisakah kau membantu Paman Shin mengantar obat di seberang desa?" Bibir Sehun mengerucut, pasti Paman Minseok sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya. Padahal, ia sangat ingin singgah di pasar membelikan hadiah untuk kakaknya.

Kai melirik Sehun sejenak, " _Wae_? Memangnya aku bisa kabur kemana?" Kai menghela nafas pelan, ia mengusap kepala Sehun sejenak sebelum menyusul langkah Paman Minseok. Sehun mencibir pelan, ia memakan makan siangnya dengan rakus.

 _Uhuk—_ "Kau harus makan pelan-pelan." Bibir Sehun kembali mengerucut melihat kehadiran Jongin yang kini duduk di depannya. Jongin yang mulai gemas langsung mencubit bibir Sehun. "Jangan berekspresi seperti ingin ku cium seperti itu."

" _Mwo_?"

Jongin terkekeh, " _Aniya_."

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal hem?" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Kekesalan Sehun sedikit mereda, "Bukankah kau seorang prajurit kerajaan?"

Jongin mengangguk. " _Wae_?"

"Aku ingin membelikan hadiah sebuah busur dan panah yang berkualitas baik pada kakakku. Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa membelinya?" Jongin berpose tampak berfikir. "Sepertinya aku tahu."

" _Jinja_?"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus berjanji akan berlatih pedang bersamaku setelahnya." Raut wajah kebahagiaan Sehun memudar, berlatih pedang? Bagaimana caranya? Ibunya sudah melarangnya memainkan pedang lagi. Lagipula, ia sudah tidak punya pedang untuk berlatih lagi.

" _Wae_? Kau mau mengingkari janjimu."

" _Aniya_. Hanya saja—" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya hingga memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama dengan ibunya. "Tunggu sebentar." Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun.

"Sudah aku duga ini pasti kau." Jongin tersenyum, Sehun adalah anak kecil yang pernah menabraknya 12 tahun yang lalu. Jongin mengingatnya, masih sangat mengingatnya. Di antara semua ingatan masa kecilnya, hanya ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan anak kecil berumur tiga tahun itulah yang paling melekat dalam ingatannya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Tidak ada. _Kajja_ , aku akan membawamu membeli hadiah untuk kakakmu."

Sehun menahan lengan Jongin, "Paman Minseok melarangku kemana-mana."

"Paman Minseok?" Jongin melirik ke arah Minseok yang sedang membantu salah satu pasiennya memimum obat. "Aku tahu caranya keluar dari klinik tanpa ada seorang yang tahu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun menuju belakang klinik.

Sehun tergelak, "Jalan keluar? Ini tembok." Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk. "Memang hanya tembok tapi—" _Kreekk_ —tembok yang sudah ditumbuhi banyak tanaman merambat itu terbuka setelah di dorong Jongin.

" _Kajja_ , kurasa kau tidak ingin Paman Minseok melihat kita kan?"

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Jongin hingga tanpa mereka sadari kalau tanda lahir ditelapak tangan Sehun bercahaya seolah telah menemukan pasangannya.

* * *

"Paman In Guk!" Sementara Sehun sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Jongin menghampiri seorang pengrajin tua yang Sehun yakini kalau _namja_ kurus parubaya itu adalah pemilik tokonya.

"Temanku ini sedang mencari hadiah untuk kakaknya. Paman bisa memberikannya sepasang alat panah?" Paman In Guk menatap sang Putera Mahkota yang mengedipkan matanya, sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya dari seorang yang katanya sahabatnya itu.

"Ekhem. Kau sedang mencari apa anak muda?"

Sehun terlonjak samar, ia menatap Jongin yang mengangguk padanya. "Aku mencari sebuah busur dan panah untuk seseorang yang selalu melindungiku." Paman In Guk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Sehun dari bawah hingga atas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk samar. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya mengambil sebuah alat panah.

"Ini terbuat dari pohon seratus tahun. Kau bisa memberikan pada kakakmu alat panah ini." Sehun menatap kagum alat panah yang kini berada di tangannya. Matanya berbinar indah membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ini berapa harganya paman?"

"Hadiah. Itu hadiah untukmu." Sehun menggeleng tidak ingin menerima alat panah itu secara gratis, " _Anida,_ aku ingin membayarnya. Aku ingin membelikan untuk kakak dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Paman In Guk tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu beri aku 300 keping uang." Sehun langsung mengeluarkan kantong uangnya dan memberikannya pada Paman In Guk.

" _Gamsa hamnida_ paman."

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun tidak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia akan memberikan hadiah pertamanya pada kakaknya. Jongin sendiri yang melihat wajah berseri Sehun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Saat ini mereka sedang melewati pasar yang sangat ramai. Sehun berhenti sejenak melihat sesuatuyang menarik matanya. "Jongin – _ah_ , lihatlah." Sehun berhenti di sebuah tempat penjualan aksesoris.

Sehun mengambil sebuah gelang kain berwarna hitam dengan ukiran bunga _krisan_ ungu di atasnya. Ia menarik lengan Jongin dan memakaikannya. "Pilihanmu sangat bagus. Katanya, itu bisa menghalau malapetaka."

Jongin tertegun menatap pergelangan tangannya. "Itu hadiah karena kau telah membantuku mencarikan hadiah untuk kakakku." Sehun menjelaskan melihat wajah kebingungan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya membuat giliran Sehun yang tertegun.

Jongin mengambil sebuah jepitan rambut berwarna hitam dengan bentuk kupu-kupu. "Ini juga hadiah dariku. Aku ingin kau memakainya suatu saat nanti."

Sehun tersadar dari ketertegunannya, ia menatap jepitan rambut untuk wanita di tangannya. "Jongin – _ah_ , bukannya aku menolak hadiahmu. Hanya saja ini untu—"

" _Minggir kalian semua. Raja Ji akan segera lewat."_ Jongin langsung menadah tubuh Sehun yang hampir terjatuh saat seorang pengawal kerajaan tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Sehun.

DEG'

DEG'

DEG'

" _Gwaenchana_?" Sehun mengangguk kaku, ia membenarkan posisinya dengan salah tingkah.

Rombongan Raja Ji mulai mengisi jalanan kosong di tengah-tengah pasar, Sehun ikut membungkuk seperti yang lain namun ia tetap mencuri-curi pandang ingin melihat Raja yang terkenal sangat tegas itu. Mata Sehun beradu pandang dengan Raja Ji yang berada di atas kudanya selama beberapa detik sebelum Sehun memalingkan wajah melihat seseorang di seberang sana. Mata sipit Sehun membulat, ia langsung menarik tangan Jongin meninggalkan pasar.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu Yang Mulia?"

Raja Ji menggeleng pelan. Ia memerintahkan untuk tetap berjalan namun matanya tetap tidak terlepas dari pemuda yang baru saja melarikan diri itu.

" _Wae_?" Jongin memaksa menghentika lari Sehun. "Kakakku, ia pasti sudah melihatku. Aku harus segera kembali ke klinik."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kenapa kau begitu takut pada kakakmu _eoh_?"

" _Anida_. Aku takut pada ibuku. Kakakku pasti akan bilang pada ibuku kalau aku menghilang dari klinik nanti. Jadi, aku harus segera kembali sebelum kakakku." Jongin mengangguk maklum, ia berbalik menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menarik Sehun ke jalan tercepat menuju klinik.

"Kau harus ingat ini rahasia kita berdua."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Sehun yakin kalau pintu itu mungkin hanya diketahui Jongin untuk mengecoh musuh jika terjadi peperangan. Maklum saja, klinik ini terlihat cukup jauh dari kota, namun Jongin bisa menempuhnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Jongin pasti bukan prajurit biasa.

"Temui aku di bukit dekat hutan besok."

Jongin mengangguk semangat kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Saatnya ia pulang ke istana. Ayahnya pasti akan curiga kalau ia terlalu berlama-lama di luar. Apalagi, istana sedang dikunjungi Raja Ji.

* * *

"Sehun? Sehun? Sehun?"

"Ada apa _hyung_ memanggilku? Membutuhkan bantuan?" Kai terdiam, ia yakin ia melihat Sehun sebelumnya di pasar. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa ada di sini lebih cepat darinya? Secepat apapun Sehun berlari, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Kai menghela nafas, " _Aniya_. Aku membelikan makanan untukmu. Kau belum makan kan?" Sehun tertegun melihat makanan pemberian Kai. Ia menerimanya dengan kikuk, ia jadi sedikit bersalah sudah tidak jujur pada kakaknya.

Setelah membantu Paman Minseok di klinik, Sehun dan Kai pulang lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Suho. Kai sedari tadi menatap curiga dengan barang yang dibawa Sehun yang telah dibungkus kain hitam. "Berhenti menatap curiga padaku _hyung_. Aku sudah bilang kalau ini adalah hadiah dari Paman Minseok."

Kai mengangguk pelan, ia mempercepat langkahnya pulang. Saat mereka sampai di rumah, ternyata Suho sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sehun menunduk tidak berani menatap ibunya. Ia masih sangat takut kalau Suho masih marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana. Kemarilah dan makan."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Suho lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Ibu? Maafkan Sehun. Sehun berjanji tidak akan melanggar perintah ibu lagi." Suho terdiam sejenak, ia menolehkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Sehun.

" _Gwaenchana_ , ibu yang terlalu emosi. Maafkan ibu juga." Sehun tersenyum senang kemudian membalas kecupan ibunya. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Kai dan makan dengan lahap. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia benar-benar berharap Sehun bisa hidup bahagia tidak seperti dirinya dulu.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Suho sudah disibukkan dengan menghidangkan beberapa makanan dibantu dengan Sehun.

"Ibu? Aku punya hadiah untuk Kai _hyung_. Haruskah aku memberikannya sekarang?" Suho menoleh pada Sehun. Ia mengerinyit, darimana Sehun mendapatkan uang untuk membelikan Kai hadiah. _Ah,_ pasti uang dari kompetesi pedang.

"Kau ingin memberikan ini?"

Kai muncul sambil membawa panah yang dibeli Sehun kemarin, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_! Aku belum memberikannya untukmu."

Kai terkekeh, " _Gwaenchana_. _Gomawo_." – _Cup,_ Kai memberikan kecupan ringan di sudut pelipis Sehun sebelum mengambil tempat di sisi meja makan. Ia meletakkan hadiah yang diberikan Sehun, sebenarnya ia sudah curiga dari kemarin, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu agar Sehun tidak kesal karena rencananya untuk memberikan kejutan untuknya tidak gagal.

"Ibu juga ingin memberikan ini untukmu."

Sebuah gelang kain berwarna merah dengan ukiran bunga krisan diikatkan Suho di pergelangan tangan Kai. "Itu akan menjagamu dari segala malapetaka." Sehun melirik hadiah pemberian ibunya, gelang itu mirip dengan gelang yang dibelikan Sehun untuk Jongin kemarin. Sehun tersenyum samar, kenapa semakin lama, sepertinya kakaknya itu semakin mirip dengan Jongin yah?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin—"Oh yah bu?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah saja yah hari ini. Aku lelah pergi ke klinik." Suho dan Kai reflek menoleh ke arah Sehun, mata keduanya memicing tajam. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Ayolah, lagipula ibu juga membakar pedangku."

Suho menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jika, kau melanggar maka siap-siap saja kembali ke kuil." Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk senang. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini. Sementara itu Kai hanya memilih diam, ia ingin menemani Sehun tapi ia sudah janji pada anak kecil yang kemarin menjadi pasien klinik untuk menceritakan dongeng hari ini.

* * *

Terhitung sudah 1 jam Sehun menunggu dibukit namun Jongin belum juga muncul. Sehun mendesah, apa _namja_ itu melupakannya. Baiklah, Sehun akan menunggu sebentar lagi, jika Jongin tidak datang, maka ia akan pulang dan tidur.

" _Mianhae_. Membuatmu lama menunggu."

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, ia ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa kesalnya menunggu namun terhenti saat ia melihat sosok Jongin semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum tampan di wajah _namja_ itu. Jongin dengan pakaian prajuritnya yang terlihat sangat gagah membuat kekesalan Sehun lenyap seketika.

" _Wae_? Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?"

Sehun diam, ia masih tertegun dengan penampilan Jongin yang terlihat sangat sempurna. " _Ah,_ aku tahu kau pasti terpesona padaku bukan?" Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berdehem pelan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Kim."

Jongin terkekeh, "Baiklah. Jadi, kau akan mulai mengajariku?" Sehun mengangguk, ia secara tiba-tiba menendang sebuah batu kecil ke atas dan melemparkannya pada Jongin yang secara reflek langsung di tangkis Jongin.

"Pertahananmu cukup bagus Tuan Kim. Sepertinya keahlianmu dalam hal bela diri sudah tinggi." Jongin tertegun, Sehun benar-benar luar biasa. _Namja_ itu dengan cerdiknya mampu memancing keahliannya. Tapi, kalau ia mengaku sekarang mungkin saja Sehun sudah tidak mau menemuinya lagi. _Tidak_! Ia harus tetap bertemu dengan Sehun. Gadis itu sudah menjadi pujaan hatinya dan ia ingin membuat Sehun menjadi permaisurinya suatu saat nanti.

"Tidak—maksudku, aku kurang dalam hal mengendalikan pedang."

"Coba perlihatkan aku permainan pedangmu." Jongin mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai berakting, ia memegang pedang dengan asal-asalannya dan memainkannya tanpa arah. Sehun berdecak, ia mendekat ke arah Jongin lalu membimbing _namja_ itu dari belakang.

DEG'

DEG'

DEG'

Jantung Jongin berpacu dengan cepat begitupun dengan Sehun, Sehun hendak melepaskan tangannya dari punggung tangan Jongin namun segera dihentikan oleh _namja_ itu. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Sehun dengan kikuk menuntun telapak Jongin memegang pedang dengan baik. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan Jongin memperlihatkan dasar-dasar mengendalikan sebuah pedang. Jongin tentu saja berusaha terlihat kalau ia memang belum ahli dalam memegang pedang. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdenyut indah. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada gadis _tomboy_ itu.

"Nah sekarang coba lakukan apa yang aku perlihatkan sebelumnya."

 _Shit_! Ia terlalu fokus dengan pujaan hatiny hingga ia lupa memperhatikan Sehun. Jongin pun mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya mengikuti ingstingnya saat ia pertama kali belajar pedang. "Kau hebat. Kau bisa menguasainya dengan cepat."

Sehun mengambil ranting kayu yang sedikit tebal kemudian mulai menyerang Jongin tanpa persiapan apapun. Jongin yang awalnya sedikit menggunakan tekniknya, mulai melawan Sehun dengan asal-asalan agar Sehun benar-benar percaya kalau ia tidak ahli dalam memainkan pedang.

" _Nari_."

Jongin reflek menurunkan pedangnya mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, ia mengerinyit melihat pelayan pribadinya, In Suk.

"Yang Mu—"

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Jongin berjalan mendekati In Suk memotong teriakan _namja_ itu tidak ingin Sehun mendengarnya. Ia masih dalam mode penyamaran, ia tidak ingin Sehun menjauhinya karena kebohongannya. Nanti saja ia akan memberitahu Sehun saat ia meminta ibunya untuk datang melamarkannya pada Sehun.

"Yang Mulia Raja mencarimu. Ia ingin Tuan ada di aula perjamuan nanti malam."

Jongin mendesah, " _Nari_! Dia siapa?" Jongin menatap tajam In Suk, ia tahu senyum jahil itu. Ia sudah bersama dengan In Suk semenjak mereka kecil, In Suk adalah pelayannya yang paling setia jadi, mereka sudah seperti layaknya sahabat dekat.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun padanya dan tunggu di sini." In Suk mengangguk paham. Ia hanya memperhatikan Tuannya saat berjalan mendekati _namja_ yang err—terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"Sepertinya latihan kita hari ini selesai. Kau akan menemuiku lagi kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, "Seminggu dari sekarang." Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan debunya sebelum berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah Jongin. "Sehun tunggu!"

 _Cup—Deg—_ Sehun mematung di tempat setelah Jongin memberikan kecupan di sudut bibirnya. "Jongin?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dengan ketertegunannnya, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan sejuta senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

* * *

"Sudah saatnya!"

 _Sreekkk—_ pintu geser itu terbuka. Tepatnya di sebuah kediaman selir milik raja, seorang wanita dengan pakaian cenayang keluar lalu duduk di depan sang selir. "Yeh, Yang Mulia."

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Yeh, Yang Mulia. Anda akan mendengar beritanya besok pagi." Sooyoung tersenyum licik kemudian menyuruh cenayang itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sementara itu di kediaman sebelah utara tempat kediaman sang Ratu, terlihat sebuah cahaya menembus masuk ke dalam _paviliun_ lalu merasuk ke dalam tubuh sang Ratu.

HAAAHH—di saat yang bersamaan di sebelah selatan tempat kediaman Sang Putera Mahkota dan juga di pinggir hutan kerajaan, dua _namja_ itu terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Kai dan Jongin langsung memegangi dada mereka yang terasa sesak.

"Ibu!" Gumam mereka bersamaan.

* * *

 _To be Contiuned_

* * *

 _See You in next Chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang Mulia Ratu tidak bangun sejak dari tadi pagi. Saya pikir kalau Yang Mulia Ratu mungkin masih tertidur nyenyak. Tetapi, Yang Mulia Ratu tak kunjung bangun hingga matahari meninggi. Saya tidak sengaja memeriksa tangan Yang Mulia Ratu yang mulai mendingin. Nafas Yang Mulia Ratu juga sangat pelan. Bibirnya memucat dan juga denyut jantungnya melemah."

Yun Ho menatap Jae Jong yang terlihat damai sambil mendengarkan penjelasan kepala dayang yang melayani Jae Jong. Tetapi reaksi wanita itu berbeda dengan ekspresinya. Yun Ho menggenggam tangan Jae Jong kemudian beralih menatap Yixing yang tengah memeriksa keadaan sang Ratu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini aneh Yang Mulia. Saya tidak menemuka racun dalam tubuhnya tetapi kenapa Yang Mulia Ratu seolah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu sedang keracunan." Yun Ho meremas tangan Jae Jong yang semakin mendingin.

"Lakukan apapun dan selamatkan dirinya. Aku tidak perduli berapa dan siapa yang bisa. Asalkan Yang Mulia Ratu bangun." Yixing menatap ibah Yun Ho. Siapapun tahu bahwa Yun Ho sangat mencintai istrinya. Walaupun Yun Ho memiliki selir yang cantik. _Namja_ itu tetap tidak bisa membagi hatinya dan hanya mencintai Yang Mulia Ratu, Jae Jong.

"Saya mohon undur diri Yang Mulia. Saya sudah memberikan sedikit obat untuk menetralisir jika memang Yang Mulia Ratu terkena racun. Saya akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yang Mulia Ratu."

Yixing beranjak kemudian membungkuk hormat ditemani beberapa dayang yang menemaninya memeriksa Yang Mulia Ratu Jae Jong. Yun Ho hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terus memperhatikan wajah istrinya.

"Jae Jong – _ah_! Ada apa denganmu? Ap—"

"IBU!" Jongin yang baru saja mendengar berita tentang ibunya langsung berlari dari tempat latihan menuju _paviliun_ Yang Mulia Ratu tanpa perduli kalau saat ini ia masih menggunakan pakaian untuk latihan.

"Jongin!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tangan ibu bisa sedingin ini?" Jongin yang memang tengah panik sedikit melupakan kalau ia tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah seorang Raja. Jongin meremat tangan ibunya yang sangat dingin. Ia mencoba menghangatkannya dengan menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu. Tapi siapapun yang melakukan ini, dia akan menyesali pernah hidup di dunia ini." Tatapan Yun Ho berubah tajam. Ini adalah tindakan pengkhianatan terhadap negara dan siapapun yang melakukannya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

"Panggilkan Mentri Han, dan beritakan kepada seluruh mentri untuk mengadakan pertemuan sekarang." Yun Ho beranjak setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jae Jong. Ia tidak akan lemah dan ia tidak akan menjadi Raja yang bodoh dengan membiarkan pemberontak hidup dalam istananya, dalam negaranya.

Jongin sendiri memilih untuk diam sambil terus menghangatkan tangan ibunya. Inikah alasan ia kenapa ia merasa sesak semalam? Inikah alasan kenapa tidak bisa tidur nyenyak? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ibunya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Apa _hyung_ masih merasa sesak?

Suho yang tengah memasang tali sepatunya menoleh pada Kai. "Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Suho, wajah anak itu memang terlihat pucat. "Tidak apa-apa ibu. Sehun hanya melebih-lebihkan. Semalam aku hanya bermimpi buruk, tetapi Sehun terus saja bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal karena Kai malah memojokkannya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau dan Sehun tinggal saja di rumah. Kalian tidak usah datang ke klinik hari ini." Suho membenarkan tali tasnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Tidak perlu ibu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Ibu tenang saja, biar Sehun yang menjaga _hyung_. Hari ini _hyung_ akan menjadi anak rumahan." Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar, ia mengecup kedua pipi Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

"Suho – _ah_!"

Suho beralih menatap ke sumber suara, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka menatap bingung karena baru pertama kali melihat orang itu. "Yixing? Kenapa kau datang kemari? Aku baru saja akan pergi."

Yixing beralih menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian, dan seakan mengerti maksud tatapan Yixing. Kai menarik langsung menarik tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ada berita buruk." Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Yixing. Berita buruk apakah yang membuat sahabatnya itu rela datang ke gubuknya yang cukup jauh dari kota itu. Terlebih lagi, Yixing terlihat tidak menggunakan kuda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang Mulia Ratu tertidur."

"Lalu?" Suho semakin aneh, memangnya kenapa dengan Yang Mulia Ratu yang tertidur? Bukankah itu bagus, agar Yang Mulia Ratu tidak perlu pusing dengan urusan pemerintahan.

"Tapi dia mengalami tidur panjang sama seperti Permaisuri besar dulu. Sepertinya seseorang sudah mengirimkan tenun pada Yang Mulia Ratu."

" _Mwo_?"

"Tap—tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Suho saat berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. "Aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tetapi gejalanya sama seperti yang dikatakan guru. Jika kita tidak bisa membuat Yang Mulia Ratu terbangun dalam waktu seminggu, mungkin saja kita akan berduka atas kehilangan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Suho mengigit bibirnya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Yixing menarik lengan Suho, ia meremat jemari _namja_ itu. "Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu. Tapi Suho – _ah_. Yang Mulia Ratu sangat baik. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku. Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Suho menarik tangannya, ia menggeleng. "Tidak Yixing – _ah_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan itu lagi."

"Aku mohon Suho – _ah_. Kau adalah keturunan Dewi suci. Tanganmu adalah penyembuh. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jika, kau tidak ingin melakukannya untuk Yang Mulia Raja yang telah membuang anaknya, maka lakukan itu untukku." Suho beralih menatap rumahnya berharap Kai tidak mendengar perkataan Yixing sebelumnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya merasa bimbang dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Suho berjongkok membantu berdiri yang tengah berlutut didepannya, "Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Senyum Yixing langsung mengembang yang dibarengi dengan air mata _namja_ itu. Yixing langsung memeluk Suho sambil terus bergumam terima kasih. Sementara Suho sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum getir, ia merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi semoga saja itu hanya firasatnya, yah semoga saja.

* * *

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 5

* * *

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Tetapi kita tidak menemuka apapun dalam makanan Yang Mulia Ratu sebelumnya. Racun itu tidak berasal dari makanan Yang Mulia Ratu." Yun Ho memijit pelipisnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak penyakit yang menyerang Yang Mulia Ratu. Banyak desas-desus yang beredar kalau Yang Mulia Ratu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bangun lagi.

Yun Ho mulai kehabisan akal, jika mereka tidak juga menemukan racun itu. Maka, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan penawarnya. Para tabib dari seluruh penjuru negeri ini sudah ia kerahkan, namun mereka hanya menggeleng tidak ada yang bisa mengenali penyakit Yang Mulia Ratu. Penyakit ini dulu pernah terjadi pada ibunya dan ibunya tidak bisa diselamatkan, lalu apa ia juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jae Jong?

Apa ini karma untuknya? Apa ini hukuman untuknya yang telah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar dengan membuang anaknya?

" _Jeonha_. Cenayang Min Rang telah datang." Kasim Song memberitakan kehadiran Cenayang Min Rang dari luar ruangan.

Menteri Han menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan cenayang istana masuk ke dalam. Cenayang itu memang sedang berada di kuil suci selama beberapa hari hingga cenayang itu baru datang setelah mendapat kabar tentang penyakit Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Sang cenayang menunduk, "Maafkan saya Yang Mulia harus mengatakan ini. Hamba pantas mati."

"Tidak apa-apa katakanlah."

"Yang Mulia Ratu telah ditenun seseorang. Dan hanya orang itu juga yang bisa mencabut tenunnya. Jika tidak maka ki—"

"Berhenti Cenayang Min. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yang Mulia Ratu mati—" Yun Ho beralih menatap Menteri Han. "Cari semua ahli junum dan tenung di negeri ini. Bawa mereka hidup-hidup karena siapapun yang melakukan ini akan mendapatkan hukuman mati."

"Nde Jeonha."

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun menatap sedih Kai, _namja_ itu belum juga terlihat sehat semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Ibunya sudah memberikan ramuan penurun panas namun suhu tubuh kakaknya itu belum juga turun. Sehun merindukan Kai, ia ingin bermain pedang lagi walau hanya menggunakan pedang kayu. Rasanya lebih baik telinganya panas mendengarkan nasehat kakaknya daripada melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Aku belum menikah. Dan aku tidak akan mati. Berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu." Ujar Kai lemah. Entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu lemah untuk ia dudukkan hingga ia hanya bisa terbaring. "Pergilah dan keluarlah mencari bunga. Kau sudah 3 hari di sini. Kau tidak bosan?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan _hyung_. _Hyung_ jauh lebih berharga dari bunga-bunga cantik itu." Jawabnya dengan nada pelan juga sama seperti Kai.

Kai tersenyum lemah, " _Gwaenchana_. Aku ingin tidur dan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara nafasmu yang berisik itu." Bibir Sehun semakin maju mendengar ucapan Kai. Kakaknya itu sedang sakit dan masih saja bisa menghinanya.

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun akhirnya pasrah, ia membenarkan letak selimut Kai sebelum keluar dari kamar Kai. Sehun tahu kalau Kai hanya khawatir padanya yang belum beranjak dari rumah semenjak kakaknya itu sakit makanya, Kai membuat alasan aneh mengatakan kalau suara nafasnya mengganggu tidurnya. Memang sejak kapan nafas ada suaranya?

Sehun menggerutu pelan, ia akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju hutan. Ada sebuah tempat yang sangat jarang penduduk ketahui. Tempat di mana bunga liar tumbuh dan juga jarang di jamah oleh binatang buas hingga keindahan tempat itu tetap terjaga.

Sehun mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berolahraga. Sehun bersiap-siap dan ia mulai berlari menyisir sela-sela pohon yang terbiasi cahaya matahari dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat untuk seorang manusia. Salah satu keahlian Sehun adalah ia bahkan mampu menyaingi larinya seekor kuda.

 _Hahh—_ Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar saat ia sudah melihat dari dekat tempat rahasianya itu. Sehun mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju tempat itu. Sebuah padang bunga yang ditengahnya terdapat pohon besar. Cukup aneh sebenarnya karena pohon itu terlihat sangat subur di tengah-tengah bunga liar. Bahkan Sehun pernah melihat pohon itu bercahaya saat matahari pagi mulai menyingsing dan saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Hanya pohon itu sendiri yang tumbuh di antara bunga-bunga liar itu. Sehun pernah mencoba menanam sebuah pohon, tetapi pohon langsung mati esoknya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tetapi sudahlah, selama ia masih bisa menikmati keindahan taman ini. Hal aneh apapun di dunia ini tidak akan pernah mampu menggoyahkan hatinya untuk terus datang ke tempat ini.

 _Hussshh—_ angin di siang hari itu menerpa wajah Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya mencoba menikmati keindahan bumi yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan itu. Sehun suka bunga. Ia selalu menyukai tentang bunga. Dari bunga biasa hingga bunga yang paling langka sekalipun. Sebenarnya terdengar seperti _yeoja_. Tapi apa perduli orang, Sehun menyukai bunga. Titik. Tidak ada alasan berarti karena Sehun memang selalu menyukai keindahan.

Merasa puas dengan keindahan didepannya, Sehun pun memetik dua bunga putih berbentuk bunga matahari. Anehnya, bunga itu memilik duri. Yah, tempat ini dengan segala keindahannya memang sangat aneh. Dua tangkai bunga Sehun pegang sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun menamai tempat itu _'Bunga Berduri'_ karena semua tangkai bunga di sana memang berduri.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun malah melewati bukit tempatnya bertemu dengan Jongin sebelumnya. Mengingat Jongin kenapa hatinya malah bergetar seperti ini? Ia sepertinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan _namja_ itu? Apakah Jongin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya?

Sehun menggeleng, Jongin adalah seorang prajurit yang tangguh. Mungkin saja Jongin sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang putri yang cantik. Pasti begitu. Sehun mencoba membuat dirinya agar ia tidak terlalu berharap tinggi. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan bukit itu tiba-tiba saja matanya tidak sengaja menangkap siluet bayangan di balik pohon.

Hantu? Tidak mungkin bukan? Siang hari seperti ini, mana ada hantu? Sehun mencoba mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan bayangan itu semakin jelas dalam penglihatannya. Sehun terkejut sejenak saat melihat dengan pemilik bayangan itu.

"Jongin?"

DEG'

 _Tes—_ setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Jongin tanpa _namja_ itu sadari karena Jongin memang sedang menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. Sehun tanpa sadar langsung menjatuhkan bunganya dan melangkah mundur. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat melihat Jongin meneteskan air mata.

Jongin yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang, terlebih lagi mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya langsung membuka matanya. Jongin menoleh ke samping— _ternyata memang benar—_ Sehun kini ada disampingnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sehun, namun senyuman itu memudar saat melihat Sehun hampir ambruk ke tanah andai saja ia tidak cepat meraih tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

Sehun membuka menutup matanya mendengar suara samar-sama Jongin. Sehun merasa bahwa kesadarannya mulai menghilang saat dekapan hangat itu tiba-tiba saja menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam dadanya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya adalah meminta Jongin untuk tidak menangis. Lalu setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia tida bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi disekitarnya.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Bukankah matahari sangat cerah hari ini? Ada apa dengan wajahmu Pangeran Chanyeol?" Soo Young tersenyum cantik pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum melunturkan wajah datarnya. "Untuk ukuran selir, kurasa ibu terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar sekaratnya Yang Mulia Ratu."

Soo Young terkekeh pelan, jemarinya memainkan bunga yang ada didepannya. Ia memang sedang berada di taman kerajaan sambil memainkan bunga kesayangan Ratu Jae Jong. "Selir yah? Ibu merasa kalau gelar itu sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk ibu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Walaupun ibu menyingkirkan Ratu Jae Jong. Tetap saja, Jongin yang akan menjadi Raja nantinya. Dia adalah Putera Mahkota dan ayah tidak akan merubah keputusannya sekalipun ibu menjadi Ratu."

Soo Young meremat bunga ditangannya hingga remuk, "Kau memang benar anakku. Tentu saja ini baru permulaan. Sekarang bersiaplah karena negeri ini akan segera mendapatkan berita duka dalam waktu 3 hari ke depan." Desisnya dingin kemudian melepaskan bunga yang telah hancur ditangannya itu ke tanah. Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Chanyeol diikuti dayang-dayangnya dan para pelayannya yang berdiri berbaris tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap miris pada bunga yang sudah hancur itu sebelum ikut beranjak yang juga diikuti oleh para kasim dan pelayannya.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

 _Eughh—_ Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya mendengar desahan angin menyapa telinganya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan sambil mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya mengetahui posisinya ternyata tidur dalam dekapan Jongin.

" _Mianhae_. Aku tidur dalam dekapanmu."

Jongin tersenyum lemah, jujur saja sebenarnya ia tidak punya kekuatan ataupun minat untuk tersenyum dengan keadaan ibunya saat ini. Tetapi, Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya walau hanya senyuman samar saat melihat Sehun. Entah kenapa keberadaan Sehun didekatnya membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku menyukainya. Tidur dalam dekapanku untuk selamanya juga tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sedikit menggoda membuat Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Sehun tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya yang memilik tanda lahir ke wajah Jongin. Jongin langsung menoleh menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran, "Kau sedang sedih?" Sehun hendak menarik tangannya tetapi Jongin menahannya.

"Aku sedang sedih karena orang yang sangat aku sayangi sedang sakit."

Jongin masih enggan melepaskan telapak tangan Sehun diwajahnya. Ia merasa nyaman saat Sehun menyentuh wajahnya. Ia merasa hangat dan dadanya yang sebelumnya terasa sesak menjadi lapang. Jongin tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja ia memang selalu merasa nyaman saat Sehun berada didekatnya.

"Kakakku juga sedang sakit. Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh." Sehun akhirnya bisa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jongin saat _namja_ itu melepaskannya, ia benar-benar merasa canggung dengan posisi seperti itu. _Duk—_ Tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya semakin membuat Sehun canggung karena Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Jongin – _ah_!"

"Aku tidak tahu, sihir apa yang ada pada dirimu. Aku hanya merasa begitu nyaman saat berada didekatmu. Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." Jongin kembali teringat dengan ibunya yang masih terbaring sekarat. 3 hari lagi dan mungkin ia akan kehilangan ibunya untuk selamanya. Jongin belum sanggup. Ia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ibunya.

Sehun akhirnya memilih diam, ia sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Jongin merasa nyaman tidur dibahunya. Namun, bukan hanya itu. Jongin juga menyatukan jemari mereka membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik karena debaran dalam dadanya yang Sehun yakin kalau Jongin juga mendengarnya.

" _Aku berharap ibumu dan kakakku cepat sembuh karena aku tidak menyukai melihat air matamu Jongin –ah, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat melihatmu menangis."_ Harap Sehun dalam hatinya mencoba menikmati angin sore yang terus menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tautan tangan mereka telah menghasilkan sebuah cahaya yang melindungi tubuh mereka seolah menghalau mereka dari bahaya apapun. Yah, jika keduanya bersatu memang selalu ada perisai sihir yang melindungi mereka dari apapun. Itulah, kenapa Sehun dan Jongin sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Apa racikannya sudah selesai?"

Suho mengelap keringatnya, ia menatap ramuan yang baru saja selesai diraciknya. Cairan hitam pekat itu mereka berdua dapatkan dari dahan sebuah pohon tua di tengah hutan dan juga campuran bunga yang tumbuh di bawah air terjun di perbatasan kerajaan di bagian utara. Beberapa ramuan lainnya, mereka juga campurkan agar tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu saat bangun nanti tidak menjadi kaku karena tidak bergerak selama beberapa hari.

"Semoga saja ramuannya benar. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan yang tertulis." Yixing menghela nafas legah.

" _Kajja,_ sebaiknya kita segera menemui Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku sudah meminta izin pada kepala dayang. Dia akan membukankan pintu untuk kita." Suho mengangguk, kemudian meraih jubah untuk menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak boleh terlihat siapapun kecuali para tabib dan palayan di gudang obat. Suho belum siap menunjukkan diri. Selain itu, ia juga tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Sehun karena kesehatan Kai yang menurun. Ikatan Kai dengan Yang Mulia Ratulah yang membuat Kai juga ikut terbaring lemah walaupun Kai masih lebih baik karena Kai masih bisa makan dengan baik. Yang berarti kesembuhan Yang Mulia Ratu adalah kesembuhan untuk Kai juga.

Ngomong soal kedua anaknya, kenapa ia jadi sangat merindukan anaknya itu yah?

"Apa kau yakin Yixing – _ah_?"

Yixing mengangguk pasti saat kepala dayang istana membukakan pintu untuk mereka, kepala dayang melirik Suho sejenak sebelum membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk. "Berjanjilah bahwa apapun yang kau lihat setelah ini kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun Dayang Cho."

Dayang Cho mengangguk paham, Yixing mulai menyendokkan sedikit demi sedikit obat yang dibuatnya bersama Suho ke dalam mulut Jae Jong. Suho sendiri langsung membuka tudungnya. Ia mulai membuka perban ditangannya hingga cahaya itupun muncul di tangan Suho, Dayang Cho yang melihatnya sedikit terpana.

Suho menatap Yixing sejenak sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan Jae Jong, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada Jae Jong. Suho menutup matanya mencoba menyalurkan energi positifnya pada Jae Jong dan menyerap energi negatif dari Yang Mulia Ratu.

Lama-kelamaan tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu mulai bercahaya sementara Suho mulai berkeringat dingin. Yixing menatap khawatir Suho. Terlebih lagi, Suho mulai terbatuk darah. Yixing hendak menghentikan Suho namun Suho menahannya. Ia terus menyerap energi negatif dari Yang Mulia Ratu hingga habis dan sebuah cahaya hitam pun keluar dari tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu akhirnya.

 _Uhuk—_ Yixing langsung menahan tubuh Suho yang hendak ambruk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Suho mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mencoba mengembalikan kekuatannya. Sementara itu Dayang Cho yang terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan langsung menghampiri Yang Mulia Ratu.

Ajaib? Suhu tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu kembali normal dan denyut nadi wanita itu juga kembali normal. Dayang Cho menatap takjub Suho yang mulai bangkit dari tempat dibantu Yixing. "Terima kasih Yixing – _ah_. Dan juga—"

"Namanya Suho. Ingatlah janjimu untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun yang kau lihat barusan kepada orang lain apapun yang terjadi." Dayang Cho mengangguk cepat. Ia mengantar Yixing dan Suho keluar hingga keduanya menghilang dikegelapan menuju gedung obat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang cenayang yang telah mengirimkan guna-guna kepada Yang Mulia Ratu terbatuk darah pertanda bahwa tenun yang dikirimkannya kini telah kembali kepadanya. Cenayang itu terbatuk parah sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Kenapa ibu belum pulang?" Sehun mendesah resah, ibunya tidak pernah pulang selarut ini dan _namja_ itu belum juga menampilkan sosoknya bahkan saat malam sudah sangat larut. "Ibu belum pulang?"

" _Hyung_!"

Sehun terpekik antara kaget dan senang. Kaget karena kakaknya tiba-tiba saja muncul disampingnya yang tengah menunggu ibunya pulang, dan ia merasa senang karena Kai akhirnya bisa bangun dan berjalan walaupun wajah _namja_ itu masih terlihat pucat.

"Kau masih sakit _hyung_. Kenapa kau keluar. Masuklah!"

Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menolak, "Aku baik-baik saja. Anehnya sekarang aku malah merasa tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Aku akan menemanimu menunggu ibu."

"Kalian tidak perlu menunggu ibu."

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke depan mendapati Suho yang berjalan kearah mereka membawa sebuah lampu. Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya. Walaupun ia lebih sering dimarahi ibunya, tetap saja Sehun selalu merindukan _namja_ itu jika ia tidak melihatnya sehari saja. Terlebih lagi akhir-akhir ini ibunya sangat sibuk, pergi pagi dan pulang malam.

"Kau sudah merasa sehat?"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia ikut memeluk Suho bersama Sehun. Semenjak ia sakit, ia sangat jarang melihat wajah ibunya karena ibunya yang selalu cepat pergi, sementara saat Suho datang melihatnya ia malah tertidur dan tidak bisa membuka mata karena merasa lelah dan lemah.

"Ayo kita masuk! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kita."

Sehun dan Kai langsung melirik satu sama lain, mereka pun kompak mengangkat tubuh Suho masuk ke dalam hingga membuat Suho memekik tertahan karena tubuhnya yang terangkat ke udara. Ukh—sejak kapan kedua anaknya itu tumbuh menjadi besar dan mampu mengangkat tubuhnya. Seingatnya dulu ialah yang mengangkat kedua tubuh anaknya itu. Haaahhh—ternyata waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tetapi, walaupun waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, Suho tetap menikmatinya. Menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa lepas dari kedua anaknya.

"Awas kalian. Aku tidak akan membelikan ayam untuk kalian berdua selama seminggu ke depan." Ancam Suho saat Kai dan Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya.

" _ANDWEE_!" Teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

" _Hahh..."_

Yun Ho menghela nafas lelah, sudah 5 hari berlalu dan ia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kali ini ia bangun lebih pagi dan berpapasan dengan anaknya yang juga tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ibu sangat menyukai matahari terbit. Katanya, meskipun matahari tenggelam berkali-kali, matahari tetap bisa bangun besoknya dan memberikan sinarnya. Entah keajaiban apa yang bisa membuatnya kembali melihat matahari terbit." Yun Ho membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, terasa sangat pahit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat kini mulai disinari biasan cahaya matahari.

"Ibu pasti bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi. Bukankah ibu adalah wanita yang kuat?" Jongin mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri walau ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ibunya akan bisa melihat matahari lagi sementara kondisi ibunya semakin memburuk setiap harinya.

" _Jeonha_? Putera Mahkota? Ternyata anda di sini."

Yun Ho dan Jongin langsung menoleh pada Soo Young yang entah sejak kapan ada di sini. "Saya hanya ingin membantu Yang Mulia Ratu menyiram tanamannya yang selalu disiram Yang Mulia Ratu saat pagi menjelang." Jelas Soo Young saat mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Yun Ho karena taman ini memang biasanya hanya dikunjungi Jae Jong.

"Kau tidak perlu menyiramnya untukku lagi Soo Young – _ah_. Aku bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang." Ketiganya reflek menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka terpaku sejenak sebelum Jongin yang lebih dulu sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan langsung menghampiri ibunya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ibu!" Panggil Jongin dengan segala kerinduannya. Jae Jong mengusap punggung Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Maafkan ibu yang tertidur cukup lama. Ibu pasti membuatmu sangat khawatir." Jae Jong melirik Yun Ho, pria itu masih terpaku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga pelukan hangat Jae Jong menyadarkan Yun Ho.

"Selamat datang kembali sayang." Bisik Yun Ho memeluk erat Jae Jong.

Sementara itu Soo Young hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum berpura-pura bahagia karena akhirnya Yang Mulia Ratu bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama beberapa hari. Soo Young mengepalkan tangannya dibalik _hanbok_ miliknya. Siapapun yang sudah menggagalkan rencananya akan mendapatkan balasan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Soo Young menggeram marah dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kabar sembuhnya Yang Mulia Ratu disambut meriah oleh rakyat dan para penghuni istana. Bahkan Yun Ho hendak mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan sembuhnya sang Ratu. Semua menteri dan para pengawal bersuka cita dengan sembuhnya Ratu mereka.

"Bukankah Cenayang Min Rang mengatakan bahwa hanya orang yang mengirimkan tenun itu yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu. Berarti yang mengirimkan tenun itu juga yang sudah menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu semalam." Perkataan dari Selir Soo Young membuat ruang pertemuan istana menjadi hening. Yun Ho kembali teringat dengan janjinya yang akan menghukum siapa saja yang telah membuat Yang Mulia Ratu hampir mati.

"Benar Yang Mulia."

Yun Ho menggeram rendah, senyum diwajahnya menghilang. "Cari siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam kediaman Yang Mulia Ratu semalam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh itu lolos."

Diam-diam Soo Young tersenyum licik melihat kemarahan Yun Ho. Lihat saja! Ia akan membuat siapa saja yang telah menghalangi jalannya menyingkir dengan hukuman yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh orang itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Menteri Han keluar dari ruangan dan membawa kedua pengawalnya untuk melaksanakan perintah. Yun Ho sendiri langsung meninggalkan aula pertemuan dengan wajah yang terlihat dingin dan juga marah di saat yang bersamaan.

Cenayang Min Rang menelan ludah tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Aku sudah berpikir kalau kalian sudah bosan di klinik dan tidak pernah datang lagi." Minseok langsung menyambut kedatangan perawat dadakannya, Sehun dan Kai dengan sebuah pelukan. "Maafkan kami paman. Kai _hyung_ sempat sakit dan aku harus merawatnya karena ibu sangat sibuk." Sehun melirik sinis Suho, yang mendapatan lirikan hanya tersenyum maklum. Andai saja anak itu tahu kalau ia sibuk juga untuk menyembuhkan Kai secara tidak langsung.

"Jika kau merasa lelah, istirahatlah. Ibu tidak mau melihat wajah jelek adikmu ini lagi melihatmu sakit."

Kai tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Berhatilah-hatilah ibu."

Suho melambai dan berjalan meninggalkan klinik, ia sempat berbalik tersenyum pada Sehun dan Kai juga Minseok sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan area klinik. Suho merasa kalau sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini entah apa. Ia hanya merasa kalau sesuatu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Hingga sebuah suara ribut membuat langkah Suho terhenti. Seperti suara prajurit yang sedang berlarian, Suho memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

 _Grepp—_ "Kami menemukannya."

Suho menjadi panik saat salah satu prajurit istana itu menahan lengannya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia meringis karena sakit. "Ap—apa maksudmu Tuan?"

"Kau Suho bukan? Kau ditangkap karena telah mengirim tenun pada Yang Mulia Ratu. Sekarang kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu karena telah melakukan pemberontakan yang sangat fatal."

" _MWO_?"

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Masih adakah yang ingat? Sorry banget bru bisa lanjut soalnya banyak banget agenda di semester dua. Nanti setelah puasa baru Dhan Mi comeback deh lanjut semua cerita... jadi ini bonus buat kalian yang udah nunggu cerita ini._


	6. Chapter 6

_Brugh—_ tubuh Suho langsung dibenturkan ke lantai tepat di depan aula terbuka istana. Ada begitu banyak menteri dan juga pengawal yang mengelilinya sementara yang ada didepannya ini adalah Yang Mulia Raja, Jung Yun Ho. Suho meringis tanpa sadar, kakinya pasti terkilir karena diseret paksa sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ia malah dituduh?

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN PADA YANG MULIA RATU!"

Suho menggeleng, "Tidak _Jeonha_. Saya tidak melakukannya. Saya tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kediaman Yang Mulia Ratu kemarin malam?" Suho mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya sudah tegenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tidak _Jeonha_. Aku hanya membantu tabib Yixing mencoba menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu. Saya tidak melakukan apapun."

"KAU!"

 _Brugh—_ seorang pengawal menendang tangan Suho yang memegang ujung pakaian Yun Ho. Suho kembali meringis, tubuhnya terasa remuk. "MU—"

"YANG MULIA RAJA!"

Jae Jong dan Yixing muncul langsung menghentikan Yun Ho yang hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Dia sudah membuatmu sekarat Yang Mulia Ratu. Dia akan mendapatkan balasannya." Jae Jong menggeleng, ia yakin kalau bukan Suho yang melakukannya. Terlebih lagi kata Yixing, Suho inilah yang sudah membesarkan anaknya yang satunya. Tapi bagaimana ia memberitahu Yun Ho di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Tidak Yang Mulia. Dia adalah mantan tabib istana. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Yun Ho beralih menatap Jae Jong, "Jadi dia mantan tabib istana? Apa dia dikeluarkan karena telah membuat kesalahan? Karena itulah dia kembali untuk membunuh keluarga kerajaan?" Jae Jong menelan perkataannya. Kenapa bisa ia malah membuat Suho semakin terpojok?

"Yang Mulia maafkan atas kelancangan saya, saya berani menjamin dengan nyawa saya kalau Suho tidak melakukan itu." Namun karena mata hati Yun Ho yang sedang dibutakan oleh amarah yang sangat besar, Yun Ho pun tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun.

"Darah di balas dengan darah. Jantung di balas dengan jantung. Dan Racun di balas dengan racun. Besok siang di depan semua rakyat kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas karena telah membuat kesalahan yang seharusnya bahkan kau bayangkan pun sudah berdosa. Agar mereka semua tahu bahwa menyentuh keluarga kerajaan itu berarti mereka telah bermain api dengan nyawanya." Yun Ho berbalik setelah memberikan vonis terhadap Suho yang hanya bisa tertegun ditempatnya.

Jae Jong dan Yixing juga ikut membatu ditempat mendengar vonis kejam itu. Mereka hanya bisa menoleh kaku pada Suho yang terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar vonis itu.

 _AUUUUUNGGG—_ di dalam hutan sana. Tempatnya dimana Kris berada dengan bentuk serigalanya, Kris mengaung hebat, marah dan juga emosi di saat yang bersamaan hingga pohon-pohon disekitarnya pun runtuh hanya karena mendengar aungan emosi dan pilu dari Kris.

Thorn Flower

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 6

.

Sehun meremat dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya menjadi sakit sama seperti saat ia melihat Jongin menangis kemarin. Tetapi kali ini lebih menyakitkan, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kayu di tempat makan klinik merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dengan berdiri.

" _Gwenchana_?" Kai meletakkan perban yang dibawanya di atas meja dan langsung mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dan aku teringat ibu." _Grep—_ Kai membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

Sehun memilih untuk tidak membantah. Ia melepaskan dekapan Kai dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sementara Kai melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena ia harus segera membawa perban pada pasien yang baru saja datang.

Minseok yang saat itu memang melewati dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun – _ah_!"

Sehun membuka matanya yang sempat ia penjamkan, ia menegakkan punggungnya. "Paman!" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun kemudian mendekap _namja_ itu. Perasaannya dengan apa yang dirasakan Sehun sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda. Ia juga merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ibu..." Sehun bergumam berada di antara sadar dan tidak. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja menetes dari pelipisnya membuat Minseok semakin tidak merasa nyaman dengan hatinya. Minseok mencoba menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin berharap semoga apa yang kini menjadi firasat buruknya tidak pernah terjadi.

" _Ya Tuhan. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di negeri ini."_

 **Thorn Flower**

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, tapi anda di larang menemui tahanan." Jae Jong menggeram marah, ia terkenal tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Tetapi saat salah satu prajurit istana ini menghalanginya, Jae Jong pun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melarang Yang Mulia Ratu!" Bentak Dayang Cho. Pengawal itu menunduk sejenak, ia kemudian bergeser membiarkan Jae Jong, Yixing dan Dayang Cho melewatinya untuk menemui tahanan. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti, untuk apa Yang Mulia Ratu mau menemui orang yang sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Suho – _ah_!"

Suho yang sebelumnya mencoba memejamkan mata langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia bergerak pelan menuju pintu kurungan mendapati Yixing yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Suho juga melihat Jae Jong dan Dayang Cho berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, Suho membungkuk sejenak. Ia tahu kalau semua ini bukan salah Jae Jong tetapi tabib muda yang bekerja dengan Yixing lah yang sudah memberitahu Yang Mulia Raja.

" _Gwenchana_. Jangan menunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti itu disaat terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu." Yixing menggeleng, ia menggenggam jemari Suho yang berada di tiang penjara. "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yang Mulia Raja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa me—"

"Yixing – _ah_. Aku terlahir bukan untuk mendapatkan keistemewaan. Tetapi untuk memberikan orang lain kebahagiaan. Jika, kematianku akan membuat seseorang bahagia, maka aku akan mati dengan tenang." Sela Suho. Ia tetap akan menyembunyikan identitasnya sampai ia mati. Tidak akan yang tahu tentang dirinya, itulah pesan ibunya dulu.

"Tapi—tapi bagaimana dengan Kai dan Sehun _eoh_?"

DEG'

Suho menunduk, sudut bibirnya berkedut hingga ia melukiskan senyuman pedih. "Tolong jaga kedua malaikatku itu. Beritahukan bahwa aku telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka karena mereka tidak boleh menanggung beban seberat ini di saat usia mereka masih muda."

"Suho – _ah, jeongmal mianhae._ Aku akan mencoba membujuk Yang Mulia Raja kembali." Suho tersenyum menoleh pada Jae Jong. "Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Ini mungkin sudah menjadi takdirku. Yang Mulia tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Tapi Suho – _ah_ kau tidak ber—"

"Aku hanya memohon, suatu saat nanti saat Yang Mulia bertemu dengan Pengeran Kai. Tolong sayangilah dia seperti saat Yang Mulia menyayangi Putera Mahkota." Jae Jong meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat tak bersalah didepannya ini harus dihukum keji karena dirinya? Jae Jong berbalik.

"Kita akan ke kediaman Yang Mulia Raja."

Dayang Cho membungkuk hormat sebelum mengikuti langkah Jae Jong meninggalkan Yixing dan Suho. Suho mendesah menatap kepergian Yang Mulia Ratu, ia menatap Yixing. "Pergilah. Jika ada yang melihatmu di sini. Kau bisa di hukum juga."

Sebenarnya, Yixing enggan untuk pergi. Ia masih ingin menemani Suho. Bahkan kalaupun bisa, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Suho. Tetapi saat ini Suho yang dituduh bersalah. Dan mau tidak mau Yixing harus memberitahukan semuanya pada Sehun dan Kai sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" _Maafkan aku Suho –ah. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mendengarmu."_

Yixing berbalik, mengahapus air matanya yang sempat menetes kemudian meninggalkan penjara yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan itu. Suho sendiri kembali bersingut ke sudut menikmati detik-detik terakhirnya berada di dunia ini menghirup udara bebas. Ia hanya berharap semoga Kai bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Dan juga...

 _Tes—_ Suho meneteskan air matanya saat ia menutup kelopak matanya, " _Kris bogoshipposeo_." Gumamnya hampir terdengar bisikan kecil. Sementara itu sang empunya kini berdiri di atas atap tidak jauh dari tempat Suho di tahan. Ia sudah lama berdiri di sana memperhatikan bagaimana orang yang sangat disayanginya itu penuh dengan luka luar dan juga luka dalam. Kris bisa merasakannya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia sangat marah dan rasanya ingin menghancurkan istana yang tengah ditempati oleh Raja Yun Ho yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya lamanya.

 _Hap—_ Kris mendarat dengan mulus di tanah tanpa suara sedikitpun. Angin dingin yang menyertai kehadirannya membuat para penjaga dekat penjara tiba-tiba terlelap jatuh pingsan. Suho sendiri yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang berjalan kearahnya tanpa suara itu.

DEG'

Suho menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya semenjak ia melahirkan Sehun hingga saat ini. Suho kembali tersenyum miris, di saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya dan orang itu baru muncul.

 _Bragh—_ pintu penjara Suho terbuka dengan paksa. Orang itu masuk ke dalam tahanan dengan wajah dinginnya. Rambut pria itu berubah menjadi perak dan kukunya juga terlihat panjang, jika orang lain yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan lari ketakutan tetapi Suho hanya diam menatap orang itu.

"Ayo pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas berada di sini."

Suho bergeming, orang itu— _Kris—_ menatap Suho dengan tatapan datar karena Suho tak kunjung mengikutinya dan malah duduk seolah tidak mendengar suaranya. Kris menunduk, ia lupa kalau kaki Suho terkilir. Ia hendak mengangkat tubuh Suho tetapi Suho menahan lengannya hingga Kris kini terduduk disampingnya.

 _Grep—_ Suho langsung melingkarkan lengannya memeluk tubuh kekar Kris. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada Kris sambil memejamkan matanya. " _Bogoshippeo_. _Jeongmal bogoshippeo_."

DEG'

Kuku-kuku panjang Kris mulai menghilang dan kembali seperti semula begitupun dengan rambutnya yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Ia menggerakkan lengannya dengan kaku dan membalas pelukan Suho membawa _namja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya. Namun mengingat bukan saatnya mereka menikmati kebersamaan, Kris melepaskan dekapannya hendak mengangkat tubuh Suho kembali.

"Jaga Sehun dan Kai untukku Kris."

DEG'

"Ap—apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Kris menggeleng tidak setuju, ia tidak perduli dengan kerajaan ini. Ia akan membawa Suho kembali pada Sehun dan Kai. Lalu membawa keluarga kecilnya itu menjauh dari kerajaan ini.

"Su—"

"Setelah sekian lama kau tidak memunculkan wajahmu didepanku." Suho meringis membelai wajah Kris yang sangat dirindukannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu meski ini adalah detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupku." Kris menggeleng, ia menangkup wajah Suho yang terlihat penuh luka kecil. "Kau akan hidup, sampai aku menginzinkanmu pergi. Kau akan hidup untukku. Untuk Sehun dan Kai. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu."

Suho tersenyum miris, "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Kau meninggalkanku Kris. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar mengenalku atau tidak. Aku ingin membencimu. Aku ingin kau menghilang dari hidupku untuk selamanya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Tetapi—" Suho menatap Kris dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang kau muncul dihadapanku ak—" Ucapan Suho terhenti saat Kris tiba-tiba saja mempertemukan bibir mereka. Suho menutup matanya, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan sentuhan Kris. Rasa ciuman ini tidak pernah berbeda. Masih mampu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat dan darahnya berdesir hangat. Suho membiarkan Kris mengambil alih karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka hingga ia hanya membelas ciuman Kris sebisanya.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia mengusap saliva di bibir Suho kemudian mengucap kening Suho cukup lama. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi semua keinginanmu, aku tidak tahu bahwa menuruti keinginanmu ternyata malah membuatmu menderita. Tapi tidak sayang! Dari semua permintaanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa hidup dengan melihatmu hidup. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku akan mati jika kau mati. Aku mohon... ayo kita pergi." Suho mengangkat tangannya mengusap air mata Kris. Ia mencoba meneggerakkan tubuhnya dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Kris.

"Tidak Kris. Sekarang saatnya kau menjaga Sehun dan Kai dan untukku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali kehadiranmu dalam hidupku karena kau adalah hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Kau segalanya untukku. Jadi pergilah dan bawa Sehun juga Kai jauh dari sini." Kris menggeleng, apapun alasannya, ia akan tetap membawa Suho pergi.

"Kumohon jangan menghukumku seperti ini. _Kajja,_ para pengawal itu akan segera bangun." Suho menjauh dari Kris. "Pergilah Kris. Jika, kau tidak pergi, maka aku akan benar-benar membencimu seumur hidupku. Jadi pergilah Kris."

"SUHO – _AH_!"

Suho memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka penutup tangannya hingga sebuah cahaya mulai melindunginya, Kris tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi. "Pergilah Kris. Yang harus selalu kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, dulu, saat ini dan sampai nafas terakhirku. Tidak akan pernah berkurang sedikitpun karena kau adalah segalanya yang bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku." Kris mundur perlahan menatap tidak percaya pada Suho yang memakai perisainya untuk berlindung darinya. Ia berbalik dan langsung menghilang secepat kilat meninggalkan Suho yang mulai menangis membiarkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam keluar melalui air matanya.

" _Mianhae Kris. Jeongmal mianhae... nae saranghae..."_

 **Thorn Flower**

"Kenapa ibu belum pulang?"

Kai menuntun Sehun duduk yang belum tidur sedikitpun bahkan hingga matahari sudah meninggi. Mereka berdua terjaga semalaman di teras rumah namun Suho belum juga pulang. Mereka berdua resah dan Sehun tidak henti-hentinya meracau kenapa ibu mereka belum juga pulang.

" _Hyung_! Apa kita susul saja ibu ke kota? Bukankah ibu bekerja sebagai tabib? Ibu pasti ada di bagian gudang obat." Kai menatap Sehun diam, ia mengulurkan jemarinya kemudian mengusap kelopak mata Sehun yang terlihat menghitam karena tidak tidur semalaman. Bahkan mereka juga tidak makan apapun sejak dari semalam karena Suho tidak pernah seperti ini.

" _Hyung..."_

Kai mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar!" Kai beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian mengambil pedangnya. " _Kajja_!" Sehun dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Kai hingga kedatangan seseorang yang Sehun tahu adalah sahabat ibunya yang juga memberi ibunya pekerjaan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Paman Yixing?" Sapa Kai teringat nama yang pernah disebutkan Suho.

Perasaan Sehun semakin menjadi tidak enak melihat ekspresi dari Yixing. "Dimana ibuku?" Tanya Sehun langsung karena Yixing tidak merespon Kai.

"I—ibumu! Dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela sampai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku."

DEG'

Jantung Sehun kembali berpacu dengan sangat cepat, ia menatap Yixing sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kai entah untuk apa. Ia hanya merasa membutuhkan kekuatan. "Ibumu..."

Yixing mulai bercerita tentang semua yang dilakukannya bersama Suho, mulai dari memeriksa keadaan Yang Mulia Ratu. Mencari obat dan mengobati Yang Mulia Ratu hingga tertuduhnya Suho sebagai pelaku yang hendak membunuh Yang Mulia Ratu. Hingga kejadian kemarin saat Yang Mulia Raja memberikan hukuman mati untuk Suho dengan meminum racun di depan semua rakyat.

"Jadi, hari ini ibumu akan dihukum mati di depan semua Rakyat yang juga tengah berpesta atas kesembuhan Yang Mulia Ratu."

DEG'

Hukuman mati?

Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing. Kakinya terasa begitu ringan dan ia langsung berlari menuju arah kota menyusul Kai yang tidak lagi memperlihatkan rasa sopannya karena meninggalkan Yixing tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 **Thorn Flower**

" _Dasar pembunuh..."_

" _Tidak tahu diri..."_

" _Yah, semua pemberontak memang tidak tahu diri..."_

Suho memilih diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan saat tubuhnya dilempari batu dan buah-buahan busuk, Suho tetap diam. Air matanya telah habis ia keluarkan semalam. Sekarang dirinya sudah pasrah walau nyatanya ia tetap kesakitan karena kakinya yang keseleo belum diobati dan ia sudah harus berjalan di seret dengan rantai menuju alun-alun kota. Semua orang menatapnya benci walau ada beberapa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan ibah.

 _Brugh—_ Suho dihempaskan di depan sebuah meja yang Suho yakini diatasnya adalah terdapat sebuah mangkuk yang berisi racun mematikan. Suho mendesah lelah, rasanya tanpa racun pun sepertinya ia akan segera mati. Ia bahkan belum mengisi tubuhnya dengan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Kim Suho. Karena tenun yang kau kirimkan kepada Yang Mulia Ratu kau diberikan hukuman mati. Tetapi, karena kau telah menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu maka hukumanmu yang seharusnya di gantung digantikan dengan meminum racun." Sang penasehat kerajaan mulai memberikan vonis hingga terdengar bisik-bisik dari rakyat yang menyaksikannya.

"Dengar seluruh rakyatku!" Yun Ho berdiri dari singgahsananya. "Ini adalah peringatan untuk kalian yang telah memberontak dan membayahakan keluarga kerajaan. Aku tidak akan mentolerir apapun jika ada di antara kalian melakukan hal yang sama."

Sementara Yun Ho masih memberikan peringatannya, cenayang Min Rang yang memang berdiri di antara barisan menteri menatap ke arah Suho. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat tanda lahir ditangan Suho. Bunga seribu tahun? Ia pernah membaca tanda itu. Cenayang Min Rang bergegas pergi menuju kediamannya, ia yakin kalau ia masih menyimpan catatan dari gurunya terdahulu itu.

"Mari kita mulai."

Jae Jong menatap sedih Suho, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena Yun Ho sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya. Jongin sendiri yang berdiri disamping ibunya hanya menatap heran ibunya. Sedari tadi ibunya terus menghapus air matanya terlihat begitu sedih dengan hukuman mati yang diberikan ayahnya kepada orang yang telah membahayakan hidupnya. Sebenarnya kenapa ibunya terlihat sedih? Seharusnya ibunya bahagia karena pembunuhnya akan segera mendapatkan balasan— _walau ia sendiri tidak bisa membuat perasaannya bahagia entah karena apa_.

 _Bug... Bug... Bug—_ gendang dibunyikan dan Suho mulai berdiri. Ia mendongak menatap langit sejenak. Dengan tangan bergetar, Suho mengambil mangkuk itu. Suho menatap cairan hitam pekat yang menampilkan wajahnya di dalam sana— _menyedihkan—_ Suho mulai meminum cairan itu dengan pelan.

"IBU!"

 _Prang—_ Suho terduduk seiring dengan mangkuk yang terjatuh dari tangannya. Suho tersenyum lemah sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, kenangan-kenangan saat membahagiakan dalam hidupnya mulai berputar. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang karena racun itu mulai bereaksi menghancurkan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya.

" _ANDWEE_!"

Cenayang Min Rang langsung berteriak di antara kehebohan rakyat dan para menteri yang terlihat legah atas kematian Suho. Yun Ho yang mendengar teriakan cenayang Min Rang beralih menatap sang cenayang yang kini bersimpuh di samping Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana dengan pengkhianat itu cenayang?" Menteri Han berteriak dari atas panggung yang memang berdiri di samping Yang Mulia Raja. Cenayang Min Rang belum menjawab, ia menidurkan Suho di atas pangkuannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes menyadari bahwa ia telah terlambat.

"CENAYANG MIN RANG!" Teriak Yun Ho.

"Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia tahu bahwa siapa yang telah Yang Mulia beri hukuman mati?" Yun Ho menatap heran sekaligus marah kepada sang cenayang. "Dia adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Keturunan dari keluarga Kim yang diberi berkat oleh dewi penyembuh. Kematiannya adalah kutukan untuk kerajaan dan negeri ini Yang Mulia. Negeri kita telah terkutuk. Kita semua telah terkutuk."

DEG'

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara guntur dan kilat yang beradu di tengah hari yang cerah. Lalu terdengar aungan keras dari seekor serigala membuat rakyat dan para menteri langsung merasa takut termasuk Yun Ho yang mulai menyesali keputusannya yang telah ia buat.

 _AUUNGGGG—_ seekor serigala tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah mereka hingga semua orang bergegas menjauh. Serigala itu mendekati Suho dan mengangkatnya ke atas punggungnya. Sang serigala mengaung keras hingga menggetarkan tanah yang dipijakinya sebelum menghilang.

Sementara itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, Sehun yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya bisa terduduk seolah nyawanya baru saja dicabut dengan paksa melihat orang yang sangat disayanginya itu mati didepan matanya.

"Ibu..."

 _To be Continued_

Pengen banget berhenti nulis ini FF, tapi udah terlanjur di tulis sampai chpater 6. Belakangan ini ada masalah di kampus jadi ada waktu luang buat nulis, semoga memuaskan. Dan saya beserta keluarga dalam rangka menyambut ramadhan mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika Dhan Mi punya banyak salah...

 _See you setelah ramadhan yah... insyallah updatenya nggak bakalan ngaret lagi hehhehe..._


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun masih mengingat jelas saat dimana ia selalu mendapat nasehat dari ibunya, ia juga masih mengingat jelas saat dimana ibunya menjadi pelindung nomor satu dalam hidupnya, memberinya kasih sayang yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa di usianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun kini ia harus hidup tanpa sosok ibunya. Sehun selalu berpikir kalau ibunya akan hidup bersamanya hingga ia tua. Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan situasi yang kini tengah dihadapinya.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

Sehun berbalik menatap kakaknya, "Apa aku sedang bermimpi _hyung_?" Kai mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bukit , setelah melihat kejadian yang terjadi di alun-alun kota itu, Sehun langsung berlari dan berhenti di bukit ini.

" _Hyung_ tidak bisa mengatakan apapun Sehun. Tapi percayalah kalau _hyung_ akan selalu bersamamu." Sehun melepas paksa pelukan Kai, air matanya mulai menetes menandakan kalau saat ini ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Apa yang telah terjadi benar-benar adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Menyakitkan memang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ibu melakukan ini pada kita?"

"Sehun – _ah_!" Kai berkata lirih, menatap pedih adiknya yang sangat terluka dengan kematian ibu mereka. Sehun terduduk, air matanya terus saja mengalir deras membuat anak sungai di pipinya. Kai kembali mendekat dan mendekap Sehun. Bukannya Kai merasa kuat, hanya saja jika ia sendiri tidak bisa menjadi penopang Sehun, lalu bagaimana nasib mereka nanti? Kehilangan ibu mereka adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Hingga kini itu telah terjadi pun rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu menyakitkan hingga Kai berharap ia bisa bangun saat ini.

 _Namun kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah bangun karena mereka memang sedang tidak bermimpi._

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang kini tengah memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai dalam diam. Tersirat rasa sedih dan cemburu saat ia melihat orang yang telah mengambil hatinya itu kini berada dalam dekapan orang lain dan bukan dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin menjadi sandaran untuk Sehun ketika Sehun sedang menangis, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya kini malah membuat hatinya sakit dan merasa panas.

Orang itupun bergegas meninggalkan area bukit menuju tempat yang biasanya bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota?" Minseok yang tengah memandang langit yang sedari tadi menampakkan gejala aneh, terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Putera Mahkota yang kini duduk di depan klinik miliknya.

"Anda sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng, lalu detik berikutnya ia mengangguk membuat Minseok yang melihatnya menjadi heran. "Disini?" Jongin menunjuk dadanya, "Sangat sakit." Jongin menatap sendu Minseok, biasanya kata-kata _namja_ itu akan selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Minseok tersenyum lemah, "Apa Yang Mulia perlu obat?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng, "Melihatnya berada dalam dekapan orang lain membuatku sakit." Minseok kembali tersenyum, "Percayalah Yang Mulia, kalau orang yang anda maksud itu bukanlah orang lain."

"Maksud paman?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang Mulia akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti. Tapi ada masalah yang lebih besar yang sedang datang menuju _Joseon_." Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Minseok, langit tanpa awan sama sekali. Terlihat biru dan matahari terasa lebih panas dari yang biasanya. Bahkan ia mulai merasa haus. Apa kutukan yang dikatakan cenayang Min Rang benar-benar terjadi?

"Sebenarnya Yang Mulia telah merampas kebahagiaan banyak orang hari ini." Jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, Jongin mungkin akan merasa marah, tetapi jika Minseok yang mengatakannya entah kenapa ia tidak bisa marah. Mungkin karena perkataan Minseok memang benar.

"Suho adalah orang yang paling istemewa yang aku kenal di dunia ini."

"Paman mengenalnya?" Minseok mengangguk, "Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah menyakiti ibu yang lain. Itulah prinsip hidup Suho."

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Apa kau tahu, walaupun seorang _namja_ , Suho adalah seorang ibu. Seseorang yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak." Jongin membulatkan bola matanya, "Dan dia adalah ibu orang yang sudah membuatmu sakit seperti saat ini Yang Mulia." Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sehun?"

"Yah, _Suho adalah ibu Sehun."_

* * *

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 7

.

* * *

Kai tahu ada yang aneh pada adiknya. Sehun tidak pernah seceria itu sebelumnya. Sehun selalu tertawa dengan lelucon yang dikatakan seorang pasien kakek tua padanya, padahal lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di alun-alun kota, Sehun seolah lupa kalau ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Sehun seolah bersikap bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Itu baik? Tidak! Justru Kai menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan batin Sehun. Ia mungkin akan lebih legah kalau Sehun berkeluh kesah dan menangis dalam dekapannya daripada menjadi seorang yang sama sekali bukan dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

Sehun menoleh cepat pada Minseok dan tersenyum lebar, namun bukannya membuat Kai merasa senang melihat senyum itu. Ia malah merasa senyum Sehun sangat aneh seolah tidak punya nyawa. "Bisakah kau memetik daun obat yang ada di bukit. Daunnya berbentuk lima jari dan kecil." Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mengambil alih keranjang obat yang ada di tangan Minseok.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Minseok menahan lengan Kai yang hendak mengejar Sehun, "Biarkan ia melihat dunia sendiri. Percayalah kalau adikmu tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Kai mendesah pasrah menatap kepergian Sehun. Ia pun beranjak membantu pasien yang lain. Minseok mungkin benar, Sehun harus melihat dunia. Mau tidak mau Sehun akan menerima semua kenyataan ini.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun sudah sampai di atas bukit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari daun obat yang diinginkan Minseok. Lalu matanya terpaku pada tanaman yang tumbuh di pinggir bukit tidak jauh darinya. Sehun mendekat dan memastikan kalau obat yang dimaksudkan Minseok sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia meletakkan keranjangnya dan meletakkan satu persatu daun yang dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa untuk datang mengajariku bermain pedang?"

DEG'

Sehun terpaku sejenak mendengar suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat dihafalnya. Ia berbalik lalu berdiri menghadap Jongin. Wajah _namja_ itu terlihat pucat. "Aku memang sudah lupa." Jawabnya datar, ia mengangkat keranjang obatnya hendak pergi. Saat ini ia tidak sedang ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Walaupun ia sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jongin.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman menggunakan pakaian pria seperti itu terus menerus?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya kembali menghadap Jongin. Jangan-jangan Jongin masih mengira dirinya seorang wanita. Sehun tersenyum miris, "Aku memang seorang _namja_." Jongin mengangguk paham, "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang menyamar bukan? Memang tidak baik kalau seorang gadis berkeli—"

"Tunggu! apa yang kau laukukan?" Jongin berteriak panik saat Sehun malah membuka bajunya hingga menyisahkan baju dalamnya yang putih polos dengan dada yang sangat datar. "Aku seorang _namja_ Tuan. Anda benar-benar salah mengira diriku."

DEG'

Jongin terlonjak mundur, sebuah kenyataan baru menampar dirinya. Jadi, ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_. Rasa lapar dan hausnya entah menghilang kemana mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu membuat dadanya sesak. Jika saja Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, mungkin Jongin masih bisa mempertahankan Sehun disisinya. Tetapi Sehun adalah seorang _namja,_ bagaimana mungkin seorang putera mahkota dan calon raja menikah dengan seorang _namja_?

Jongin menggeleng, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya pedih. Sehun meremat dadanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit walau tidak sesakit saat ibunya meninggalkannya. Tetapi reaksi Jongin terhadapnya sudah membuktikan kalau Jongin menolaknya. Lagipula mana mungkin pengawal kerajaan seperti Jongin mau bersama dengan seorang _namja_. Pasti Jongin juga membutuhkan seorang keturunan.

Memikirkan itu kenapa Sehun merasa sesuatu tengah menusuk jantungnya? Sehun bahkan berhenti sejenak untuk meredakan rasa sakit tak kasat mata itu. Penolakan Jongin ternyata berefek besar pada dirinya.

Sadarlah Sehun... Jongin terlahir bukan untukmu...

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di tengah hutan belantara di dalam sebuah gua. Kris mengangkat tubuh Suho dari dalam air suci menuju tempat tidur yang terbuat dari batu itu. Kris sudah meletakkan banyak bulu dan kulit binatang di atasnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Suho walau Kris tidak yakin Suho akan merasakannya.

Nafas Kris tercekat seiring dengan semakin melambatnya detak jantung Suho. Kris mencoba membagi konsentrasinya untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam diri Suho secepatnya sebelum racun itu semakin menyebar di seluruh alat vital Suho.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Biarkan kekasihku hidup."

Kris merapalkan harapannya dan mulai mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Suho sebelum ia terlambat.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Kau tidak merasa haus?"

Sehun menggeleng masih terus memukul patung jerami di depannya dengan gerakan teratur. Keringat telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya namun Sehun sama sekali belum mau berhenti dari latihannya.

Kai mendesah, entah apa yang terjadi. Setelah pulang dari memetik daun obat, sikap Sehun malah semakin membuatnya khawatir. Sekarang _namja_ itu lebih banyak diam dan bahkan belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin.

Kerajaan sedang dilanda krisis, seluruh tanaman untuk makanan mati secara tiba-tiba dan sumber air mereka tiba-tiba mengering. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab pastinya, tetapi rakyat mulai membiacarakan kalau semua ini karena kutukan ibunya. Seperti yang dikatakan cenayang Min Rang saat detik-detik terakhir kematin Suho.

Rakyat harus mengambil air jauh di dalam hutan selama berhari-hari untuk bisa minum. Itupun semuanya atas perintah pejabat kerajaan, banyak yang mati kepalaran dan juga mati kehausan karena keserakahan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang sengaja menyembunyikan persediaan makanan mereka untuk keluarga mereka sendiri.

Anehnya, di kediaman Minseok, persediaan air mereka tidak pernah habis dan selalu digunakan untuk keperluan di klinik. Minseok menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut atau pejabat pemerintahan akan mengambil semuanya dari mereka dan mereka tidak bisa lagi berbagi dengan rakyat kecil. Tentu saja Kai menyetujuinya.

"Sehun – _ah,_ CUKUP!"

Kai membentak Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap _namja_ itu sebelumnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan bersikap seperti ini. Kau menganggap aku apa?" Sehun menunduk menjatuhkan pedang kayunya, ia menatap lirih Kai.

" _Hyung_? Apa jatuh cinta itu sangat menyakitkan seperti ini?"

DEG'

Sehun menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga saat ini, alasan kenapa ia begitu bersikap murung akhir-akhir ini. Kai menelan ludahnya yang terasa begitu pahit. Jadi Sehun sudah mencintai seseorang? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Lalu kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia senang bukan kalau adiknya ternyata sudah mencintai seseorang.

"Bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan _hyung_?"

Kai menatap Sehun diam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena saat ini ia nyatanya telah patah hati. Ia menyimpan Sehun di dalam hatinya diam-diam, Kai tahu ia salah namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencegahnya. Andai saja ibu mereka masih ada di sini, mungkin Kai tidak akan merasa sesakit ini dengan perasaannya.

Hey! Sehun itu adikmu. Kau seharusnya senang karena adikmu ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang yang istemewa di hatinya.

"Orang seperti apa yang sudah membuat adikku yang cantik ini jatuh cinta _eoh_?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau diperhatikan sepertinya dia sangat mirip dengan _hyung_."

" _Mwo_?"

"Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan ibu, tapi aku masih punya _hyung_. Kakak yang selalu menjadi pelindung Sehun." Sehun tersenyum sedih, ia memang mencoba menutupi semuanya sendiri. Walaupun itu sangat menyakitinya tetapi Sehun mulai menerima semuanya kalau ibunya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya, ia mengambil pedang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Pedang satu-satunya yang tidak dibakar ibunya. Itu adalah pedang pemberian ayahnya. Ayah yah? Entah dimana _namja_ itu sekarang setelah membawa pergi jasad ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau melepas semuanya." Sehun menyeret langkahnya menuju bukit tempatnya biasa berlatih pedang bersama dengan Jongin. Kai memilih membiarkan Sehun kali ini, jujur saja ia masih butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

" _Jeonha_. Kita harus meminta bantuan Raja Ji kalau tidak kerajaan kita bisa hancur." Menteri keuangan mengeluhkan diikuti menteri lain. Yun Ho memijit pelipisnya menatap satu persatu menterinya yang terlihat pucat karena kekuarangan air.

"Tidak! Kita bisa memberitahukan musuh kalau seperti ini. Kerajaan kita bisa lebih hancur." Para menteri menunduk patuh.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kalian harus membagikan makanan dan minuman yang telah kalian gelapkan. Kalau aku sampai mendengar ada menteri yang tidak mau membagi makanan dan minumannya maka bersiaplah untuk menerima hukumannya." Tegas Yun Ho sebelum meninggalkan aula pertemuan. Beberapa menteri yang memang menyimpan makanan dan minuman mereka terlihat terkejut dengan keputusan Raja. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tidak terima dengan keputusan Raja.

" _Jeonha_ , anda belum makan sejak kemarin. Sebaiknya anda makan." Yun Ho berpapasan dengan Jaejong di luar aula. Yun Ho memang hendak menghampiri sang Ratu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan dan minum sementara rakyatku di luar sana mati kelaparan dan kehausan?"

Jaejong menunduk sedih, "Ini semua salahku."

Yun Ho menggeleng lalu mendekat ke arah Jaejong, para pelayan dan kasim yang mengikuti mereka reflek menunduk, Yun Ho membawa Jaejong ke dalam dekapannya. " _Animinda_. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku berpikir jernih saat itu. Andai saja nyawaku bisa ditukar dengan kutukan ini maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya."

Jaejong membalas pelukan Yun Ho, "Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan jalan keluarnya. Yang Mulia harus kuat."

Yun Ho mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah, di saat-saat seperti ini memang hanya dukungan Jaejong yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Jaejong jika saja wanita itu meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Nyatanya sekeras apapun Jongin menyangkal hatinya ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan Sehun. Ia seharusnya tengah pusing memikirkan nasib kerajaannya yang diambang kehancuran dan saat ini ia malah memikirkan masalah pribadinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir seperti ini.

Sekeras apapun logikanya menolak Sehun, nyatanya hatinya kali ini menang dan membawa dirinya melangkah menuju bukit. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu indah hanya dengan bermain pedang? Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang terlihat sangat bercahaya hanya dengan ayunan pedang yang begitu lihai ditangannya? Hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Hanya Sehun seorang. Orang yang sudah membuatnya harus mengambil resiko yang sangat berat.

Sehun belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin dan terus memainkan pedangnya mengikuti suasana hatinya. Ia bermain hingga benar-benar lelah, hingga tangannya sudah bergetar dan tidak sanggup lagi memegang pedang itu ditangannya. Mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan bermain pedang lagi. Mulai sekarang ia akan melakukan semua perintah ibunya. Berhenti bermain pedang dan melupakan Jongin.

"Ibu? Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah bermain pedang lagi. Aku akan menuruti sem—" _Grep—_ Sebuah dekapan dari belakang menghentikan tangan Sehun yang sudah hendak membuang pedangnya ke dalam jurang.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Sehun mengenal bau ini, Sehun mengenal dekapan hangat ini. Ia tidak perlu menoleh dan tidak perlu mendengar suara orang yang kini tengah mendekapnya dari belakang dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tepi jurang. Hanya seorang yang memiliki ini semua, hanya Jung Jongin.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan?"

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya dan menarik tubuh Sehun menghadap kearahnya, "Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Aku mencintai seseorang dan aku ingin memilikinya tidak perduli resiko apapun yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melepasnya tetapi nyatanya aku malah menyakitinya dan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku merasa begitu sakit memikirkan semua ini. Tapi melihatnya berdiri didepanku saat ini rasanya kalau rasa sakit yang selama ini yang aku rasakan sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa."

Dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab perkataan Jongin, tengkuknya sudah ditarik dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sehun terpaku, pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemercik kecil. Sehun semakin tidak bisa berkutik saat menatap mata kelam Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatapnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

 _Grep—_ Jongin semakin menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya, lengannya yang bebas menarik pinggul Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya Jongin yang beraksi karena Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu caranya berciuman. Walaupun begitu dengan tidak adanya penolakan dari Sehun sudah memberikan Jongin kepercayaan kalau Sehun tidak menolaknya.

Jongin menarik tangannya dari belakang pinggul Sehun lalu mempertemukan jemari mereka, ia hanya mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini Sehun memilih pasrah dan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Jongin. Karena sebenarnya pun Sehun sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak.

Hal yang tidak mereka sadari kalau sebuah cahaya telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tananam yang ada di _Joseon_ menghidupkan tanaman yang sebelumnya telah mati secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

 _Uhuk—_ Kris memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Ini semua karena ia terus menyerap racun yang berada dalam tubuh Suho. Denyut jantung _namja_ itu benar-benar masih sangat lemah.

Kris merangkak menuju tubuh Suho yang terasa dingin, "Suho – _ah_! Ku mohon berusahalah. Demi Sehun kalau kau memang sudah tidak mau hidup denganku." Kris tidak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini bahkan saat ayahnya mengusirnya dari kerajaan. Tetapi melihat malaikatnya tidur tidak berdaya seperti ini benar-benar menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Kris mendesah frustasi, Suho tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Ia belum siap kehilangan Suho. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Sehun nanti? Kris kemudian mundur kembali, ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengeluarkan semua racun yang ada dalam tubuh Suho. _Uhuk—_ namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya, Kris kembali terbatuk. Kali ini darah segarlah yang keluar pertanda kalau kekuatan Kris sudah di ambang batas.

Kris mengerang frustasi, ia harus mengembalikan kekuatannya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam air suci. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya lebih cepat walau ia harus menahan dingin. Kekuatan serigala miliknya tidak akan berfungsi saat ia berada dalam kolam suci.

Di saat seperti ini ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu saat ini? Kris akan menemuinya nanti. Semoga saja Sehun mau menerima semua ini.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan Tuan akan memelukku?"

Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku hanya merasa kalau aku melepasmu kau akan pergi dari hidupku selamanya." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan Jongin pandai merayu seperti ini?

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Blush—_ wajah pucat Sehun langsung merona samar. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia masih sangat malu dan deg-degan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jongin?

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu. Jawab aku!"

Sehun kemudian mengangguk pelan, Jongin terkekeh kecil. Rasanya ia benar-benar legah sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun. Ia sangat bahagia melihat senyum indah itu terpatri di bibir Sehun.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi nanti."

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya serius, "Bukankah aku yang harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan menikah dengannya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Bagiku kau adalah yang tercantik Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu di mataku."

"YAKK! _Nan namja—yah_." Teriak Sehun tidak terima.

" _Jeongmal_? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memeriksanya." Jongin dengan sengaja meraba dada Sehun hingga membuat _namja_ itu memekik kesal dan mulai memukul Jongin. Pukulan Sehun terasa sakit hingga Jongin pun mencoba menghindar, dan mereka pun saling kejar di atas bukit walau akhirnya Sehun malah jatuh di atas tubuh Jongin yang memang sengaja membuat dirinya jatuh menimpah tubuh Jongin.

Sehun hendak bangun dari posisinya namun Jongin malah menahannya, "Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya Sehun. Hanya denganmu, kau harus ingat itu." Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab Jongin, tengkuknya sudah di tarik lebih dulu dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Meluapkan perasaan bahagia mereka karena bisa memiliki satu sama lain. _Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini._

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Saya akan update sekali seminggu setiap hari minggu di waktu sore jadi silahkan cek story ini setiap hari minggu untuk membaca kelanjutannya._

 _Terima kasih yang udah review, walaupun yang review cuma sedikit setidaknya masih ada yang mengapresiasi FF absurd saya. Hahahha_

 _Okelah, See you next week..._


	8. Chapter 8

Kai merasa senang melihat adiknya sudah mulai kembali. Walau masih tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata adiknya itu, tetapi Kai bisa tahu kalau senyum Sehun bukan senyum palsu lagi. Entah apa yang di bukit, sekembalinya Sehun dari sana, _namja_ itu terlihat lebih hidup dan bahagia dari sebelumnya.

"Biar aku saja, aku akan membawa obat ke istana."

"Kau tidak lelah, kau baru saja membersihkan pakaian tadi pagi." Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia punya maksud lain dari mengantar obat ke gudang istana. Ia ingin melihat Jongin berlatih seperti prajurit lainnya. _Namja_ itu pasti akan terlihat sangat gagah.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja, kau lebih membantu wanita tua itu meminum obatnya." Minseok tersenyum senang melihat keadaan Sehun yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia legah karena anak itu sudah tidak semurung kemarin.

"Awas saja kalau kau kemana-mana!" Ancam Kai. Sehun memberikan posisi siap dan memberi hormat. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana _hyung_." Sehun akhirnya pergi membawa obat menuju istana dengan tas punggung. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Jongin berlatih. Setahunya, saat-saat seperti para prajurit istana sedang berlatih.

Setelah menyimpan obat di gudang, Sehun pun langsung bergegas mencari keberadaan Jongin. Ia lalu bertemu dengan prajurit yang sedang bertugas di sekitar aula istana. "Permisi, apa kalian mengenal Jongin? Maksudku Jung Jongin."

Kedua pengawal itu saling pandang sejenak, lalu salah satu dari mereka mendekati Sehun dan mengapit lengan _namja_ itu. "Apa? Apa aku salah?"

"Sepertinya kau harus bermalam ke penjara untuk merenungkan kesalahanmu dengan menghina keluarga kerajaan."

" _Mwo_?"

"Ak—"

"Ada apa ini?" Kedua pengawal itu langsung membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan Pangeran Chanyeol. "Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, tapi anak ini sudah menghina keluarga kerajaan." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Tap—"

"Aku perintahkan untuk melepaskannya." Kedua pengawal itu membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Sehun kemudian memberikan hormatnya, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran. Ia sudah pernah bertemu _namja_ itu saat turnamen pedang beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa kedua pengawal itu ingin menangkapmu?"

"Aku hanya mencari Jongin. Tapi mereka malah mengatakan padaku kalau aku telah menghina keluarga kerajaan." Chanyeol mengerinyit sejenak, berpikir mengapa Sehun menyebutkan nama kecil sang putera mahkota.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Jongin?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bukankah dia adalah prajurit di istana?" Jawabnya polos. Chanyeol tergelak kecil. "Apa aku salah? Apa Jongin seorang pangeran?" Tanya Sehun mulai merasa tidak enak dengan pemikirannya jika saja Jongin memang seorang pangeran.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata sipit Sehun terbelalak. " _Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin bukan seorang pangeran, tapi dia adalah seorang_ _ **Putera Mahkota.**_ _"_

 _DEG'_

* * *

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Background Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Yun Ho bisa bernafas sedikit lebih legah, entah apa yang menyebabkan kutukan itu mulai menghilang perlahan. Terbukti dengan bahan pangan mereka yang mulai banyak. Namun ada hal lain yang menjadi masalah besar. Air...

Mereka masih kekurangan air, bahkan sumber air yang mereka gunakan di tengah hutan telah habis. Entah kemana perginya air-air itu. Yun Ho tidak habis pikir, ia benar-benar memilih untuk dihadapkan pada peperangan besar daripada dihadapkan dengan kondisi dimana ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Apa Suho benar-benar tidak memiliki keturunan?"

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Tapi Suho memang belum pernah menikah dan tidak memiliki keturunan." Cenayang Min Rang menunduk menyesal. Hanya dengan cara menikahkan Putera Mahkota dan keturuan Suho yang bisa menghapuskan kutukan ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Suho adalah keturunan terakhir dan mereka hanya bisa berdo'a kepada yang kuasa untuk menghapuskan kutukan ini.

Tapi sampai kapan?

Bahkan sudah banyak rakyat yang meninggal karena berbagai penyakit, dimulai dari pencernaan mereka karena kurangnya asupan air dan masih banyak lagi. Cara untuk menghapuskan kutukan ini memang hanya Yang Mulia Raja dan cenayang Min Rang lah yang tahu. Kalaupun ada pihak lain yang tahu sepertinya akan sia-sia saja karena penghapus kutukan itu tidak ada. Atau mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Karena Sehun tidak menemuinya di bukit selama beberapa hari, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sehun di klinik. Ia tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu tengah membantu seorang anak kecil meminum obatnya. Terlihat penolakan dari anak itu tetapi Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya malah meluluhkan hati anak kecil itu.

Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan dengan wajah memelas _namja_ itu... Ukh.. rasanya Jongin benar-benar sudah di buat jatuh cinta sangat dalam oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Karena sudah tidak tahan untuk melepas rindunya, Jongin pun menarik Sehun menuju tanah lapang yang ada di belakang klinik tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut _namja_ itu.

 _Grep—_ Jongin langsung membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. " _Bogoshippeo_." Namun hanya beberapa detik Jongin sempat merasakan kehangatan memeluk Sehun, Sehun dengan paksa melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menjauh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin heran melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia."

DEG'

"Sehun? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sudah hampir menangis, "Saya masih punya banyak pasien. Kalau Yang Mulia tidak keberatan saya harus pergi." _Grep—_ Sebelum Sehun sempat melangkah jauh darinya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahan lengan _namja_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Ak—"

"Bukan seorang prajurit, tapi anda adalah seorang Putera Mahkota. Apa aku tidak berarti apa-apa hingga Yang Mulia mempermainkanku?" Jongin menggeleng, ia memaksa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya lagi namun kali ini Sehun memberontak keras hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Sehun berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

"Ayahku telah membuatmu kehilangan seorang ibu. Aku takut kau akan membenciku dan menghindariku bahkan mungkin meninggalkanku. Membayangkan dirimu tidak ada walau hanya sehari dalam hidupku benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu tetapi aku takut membuatmu terluka." _Tap... tap... tap..._ Sehun mulai melangkah sambil membekap mulutnya agar Jongin tidak mendengar isakannya.

Jongin terluka, kesalahannya lagi-lagi membuatnya terluka karena ia telah membuat kekasihnya menangis. "Aku mohon datanglah ke bukit besok, kalau kau masih mau memaafkanku." Jongin berteriak sebelum Sehun benar-benar jauh dari posisinya.

Jongin mendesah frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun tidak mau memaafkannya dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia sudah sangat mencintai _namja_ itu. Menyimpannya di dalam hatinya dan tidak bisa ia bagi lagi dengan yang lain. Ia bahkan sudah memikirkan semua resikonya kalau ayahnya akan menolak tegas hubungannya bersama Sehun. Ia sudah memikirkan akan memilih Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Jongin menatap hamparan rumah penduduk didepannya dari atas bukit dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah lebih dari empat jam dan Sehun belum juga memunculkan tanda-tanda bahwa _namja_ itu akan datang. Padahal, ia akan pergi ke kuil selama beberapa hari untuk berdo'a agar dewi air mau menurunkan airnya di tanah _Joseon_. Tidak ada yang tahu niatannya kecuali ibunya dan cenayang Min Rang.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bukit di ikuti Kasim Im yang kali ini tidak kecolongan lagi atas kepergian Sang Putera Mahkota. Selama ini ia selalu kecolongan kalau Jongin keluar istana setelah mengelabui para pelayan dan kasim yang mengikutinya.

"Apa Yang Mulia benar-benar yakin untuk pergi ke kuil sendirian. Bukankah sangat berbahaya?" Jongin menggeleng, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ada beberapa pengawal yang ikut dengannya. Ia memang hanya membawa beberapa pengawal agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Jangan sampai Yang Mulia Raja tahu."

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Di kediaman Soo Young semuanya terlihat begitu tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, Soo Young kini tengah menikmati teh melati kualitas terbaik yang dikirimkan ibunya dari China. "Jadi, Putera Mahkota sudah pergi?"

" _Ye,_ Yang Mulia." Pria dengan pakaian pendekar berwarna hitam itu mengangguk tegas. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker untuk menutupi identitas asli mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin ada jejak sedikitpun. Lakukan semuanya dengan sempurna." Ujar Soo Young tenang namun terdengar sangat menusuk.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Pria pengawal pembunuh itupun berlalu dari hadapan Soo Young setelah membungkuk hormat. Dan dalam sekejap pria itu sudah menghilang melewati tembok _pavilliun_ Soo Young. Soo Young tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kali ini Jongin tidak akan lepas dari jeratnya. Ia benar-benar sangat ingin mendengar kabar kematian Sang Putera Mahkota dan pada akhirnya anaknyalah yang akan menjadi Putera Mahkota dan meneruskan kerajaan.

Keluarganya akan berkuasa di _Joseon_ dan akan terkenang sepanjang sejarah.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun tidak menemui Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak punya kekuatan untuk menemui _namja_ itu saat ini. Begitu banyak halangan untuknya walau sekedar menatap _namja_ itu. Sehun belum sanggup menerima semua kenyataan ini. Terlalu mengejutkan dan menyakitkan untuknya. Bukan hanya mencintai seorang _namja_ , tapi ia telah berani mencintai seorang Putera Mahkota. Seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi Raja dan harus memiliki keturunan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bukankah dengan melanjutkan semua ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah sangat mencintai Jongin. Bolehkah ia egois untuk yang satu ini, memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi...

Sehun bukanlah orang seperti itu...

Sehun menatap hamparan bunga berduri didepannya yang terlihat layu walaupun masih memancarkan keindahannya. Entah apa penyebabnya padahal Sehun yakin kalau tanah yang tengah di dudukinya kini masih lembab. Bunga-bunga itu tidak mungkin layu bukan selama asupan airnya masih cukup. Tapi apa yang membuat bunga-bunga itu layu membuat Sehun heran. Bahkan pohon besar yang berada ditengah-tengah lembah bunga berduri itu kini terlihat gundul tanpa daun sedikitpun seolah pohon itu tengah mati. Apa karena _Joseon_ saat ini sedang mengalami bencana. Sehun tahu ibunya memang istemewa, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau kematian ibunya adalah kutukan untuk _Joseon_.

 _Tap..Tap..Tap..._

DEG'

Sehun mengenal aura ini. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memiliki aura ini. Hanya ayahnya seorang dan itu berarti suara langkah yang ada di belakang Sehun adalah ayahnya. Air mata Sehun langsung jatuh mengetahui kalau ayahnya kini ada di belakangnya.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

Nafas Sehun tercekat, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Luka yang sudah ditutupinya dengan susah payah kini menganga kembali. Rasa marah, kecewa dan juga perasaan sedih itu kembali menguap di dalam hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat ia sudah mulai menerima semuanya, ayahnya baru datang dan membuka luka itu lagi. Dimana ayahnya saat ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan hangat karena kehilangan seorang ibu.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa ayah datang menemuiku?" Suara Sehun bergetar, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan ayahnya.

"Sehun, maafkan ayah." Lirih Kris, "Aku sedang ber—"

"Maaf ayah tidak akan mengganti hari-hari menyakitkan yang aku lewati bersama Kai _hyung_. Apa ayah tahu bagaimana aku hidup saat ibu pergi? Apa ayah merasakan bagaimana aku yang biasanya melihat senyum ibu setiap hari harus merasa menyedihkan karena itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kemana ayah? Dimana ayah? Apa yang ayah lakukan hingga untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu pun tidak pernah." Sehun berteriak, menyerukan rasa sakitnya hingga membuat Kris tersentak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Seharusnya ia memang menemui _namja_ itu. Tapi ia sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Suho walau kemungkinan untuk hidupnya sangat kecil.

"Seh—" Kris terluka melihat punggung itu terlihat bergetar. Ia ingin mendekap anaknya memberikan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

" _Ka._ Bagiku ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku bisa tanpa ayah dan ibu."

DEG'

Kris seolah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegap lagi. Kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis saat menyerap racun dalam tubuh Suho dan kini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kebencian Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan sekecewa ini padanya.

"Maafkan ayah Sehun. Ayah tidak tahu kalau kau akan semarah dan sekecewa ini pada ayah. Tapi percayalah ayah tidak pernah sedikitpun menutup mata dengan keadaanmu, maafkan ayah yang tidak pernah bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Tidak bisa menjadi seperti ayah yang lain yang selalu menemani anaknya walau sekedar untuk menyeduh secangkir teh. Ayah memang tidak pantas dipanggil ayah."

"Mulai sekarang ayah tidak akan memunculkan diri lagi dihadapanmu. Karena ayah telah mati saat kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi di dunia ini. Tapi ayah akan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh dan melindungimu seperti janji ayah. Maafkan ayah dan berbahagialah, suatu hari nanti ayah pasti akan memberimu hadiah yang tidak bisa ayah berikan saat ini." Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Sehun yang penuh air mata, Sehun berbalik ingin melihat ayahnya namun apa daya hanya kekosongan yang kini dilihatnya. Ayahnya sudah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, ia harus kuat. Ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat atau ia akan semakin terpuruk dengan keadaannya. Sehun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan lembah bunga berduri itu seolah ikut meninggalkan semua kenangan pahitnya yang telah lalu.

Saat memasuki hutan, langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar suara perkelahian. Sehun ingin mengabaikannya namun hatinya malah menyeret langkahnya menuju arah perkelahian itu. Ada begitu banyak pendekar berpakaian hitam tengah melawan seorang yang terlihat seperti bangsawan karena pakaiannya.

 _Pertarungan yang tidak adil—_ Sehun bergumam dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang terkapar sudah tidak bernyawa di antara pertarungan itu. Hanya seorang _namja_ yang bertahan yang tengah dikelilingi para pembunuh itu. Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena _namja_ itu kini tengah membelakanginya. Namun sepertinya kondisi _namja_ itu pun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik karena _namja_ itu tengah memegangi perut bagian kanannya yang terluka.

Sehun meringis, haruskah ia membantu _namja_ itu? Terlebih lagi kenapa jantungnya terus saja berdenyut menyakitkan sedari tadi. Rasanya seperti saat melihat Jongin menangis hari itu. Tunggu dulu! Jongin?

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA!" Para pembunuh itu maju bersamaan. Sehun menelan ludah, ia mengambil semua batu kecil yang ada didekatnya dan melemparkannya secara bersamaan hingga mengenai pergelangan para pembunuh itu.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Jongin merasa resah, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menemuinya di bukit. Biasanya membaca buku akan menghilangkan rasa frustasinya, namun nyatanya ia malah semakin terbayang dengan _namja_ itu merasa kalau Sehun kini tengah bersedih entah karena apa. Atau karena dirinya?

Tandu yang ditempati Jongin berhenti, Jongin mengerinyit. "Ada apa?"

Salah seorang pengawal yang memang berdiri di sisi jendela tandu menunduk, "Sepertinya ada bandit hutan Yang Mulia." Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, ia meraih pedangnya dan memilih keluar dari tandunya. Namun tepat saat ia keluar, dua buah anak panah sudah melesat menusuk kedua pengawal yang bersamanya di bagian depan.

Jongin menggeram, ini bukan bandit hutan. Tetapi pengawal pembunuh. Semua pengawal yang bersama Jongin pun langsung bersiaga, namun karena para pengawal itu malah menyerang jarak jauh, satu-persatu dari mereka pun tumbang setelah mendapatkan panah beracun. Hanya Jongin yang bertahan karena ia cukup lincah menghindari panah-panah itu.

Para pengawal pembunuh itupun keluar satu persatu, jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk Jongin yang kini hanya sendiri. Ia jadi menyesal tidak memberitahu Sang Raja, ia bisa membawa lebih banyak pengawal. Tapi ia adalah calon raja yang tidak boleh menjilat kata-katanya. Jongin bukan orang yang lemah.

Pertarungan pedang itupun terjadi, Jongin berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa namun ia juga terkena tusukan di perutnya. Kini semua pengawal itu malah mengelilinginya. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, walau luka di perutnya tidak terlalu dalam tapi itu tentu saja menghambat gerakannya.

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA!"

Jongin menelan ludah diam-diam, kalaupun ia harus mati. Ia akan mati dengan terhormat. Para pembunuh itu maju bersamaan dengan pedang berkilat seolah siap menghilangkan nyawa Jongin saat itu juga. Namun keajaiban saat itu datang di tengah-tengah hatinya yang menjeritkan nama Sehun karena mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melihat kekasihnya itu lagi.

Pedang _namja_ itu jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat lemparan batu. Melihat titik batu itu terlempar, pasti orang itu adalah orang yang cukup terlatih. "SIAPA DI SANA?"

Jongin ikut menoleh ke belakang.

DEG'

" _Sehun?"_ Baru saja ia merasakan kelegahan karena ada yang menyelamatkannya kini ia harus merasa takut. Diantara semua orang di dunia ini kenapa harus Sehun yang berada dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! CEPAT BUNUH BOCAH ITU!" Pemimpin pembunuh berteriak dan sebagian dari para pembunuh itu menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat tidak gentar sama sekali. _Namja_ itu malah dengan entengnya mampu merebut pedang salah satu pembunuh itu dan menggunakannya dalam bertarung.

Jongin terpana, di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Sehun sudah menguasai semua teknik pedang yang begitu sulit hingga mampu melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya tanpa membunuh. Sehun menyerang titik-titik dimana para pembunuh itu bisa langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin bisa melihat kalau para pembunuh itu terlihat terkejut dengan kemampuan pedang milik Sehun.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai tumbang dan kini tinggal pemimpin dan dua orang lainnya, salah satu dari mereka berlari pergi setelah mendapat kode dari pemimpinnya, Sehun bersiap dengan melindungi Jongin dibelakangnya. Jongin sendiri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan bertumpu pada pedangnya agar tetap berdiri. Ia kehilangan darah terlalu banyak.

"Yang Mulia anda tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah melumpuhkan semua lawannya. Jongin mengangguk lemah. Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dengan memapah _namja_ itu. "Kita harus segera pergi, yang lainnya akan segera menyusul."

Jongin sempat meringis, ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya tidak ingin membuat Sehun terbebani dengan beratnya. Setidaknya saat ini entah kenapa ia malah punya kekuatan untuk bertahan.

"CEPAT CARI MEREKA DAN JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!"

DEG'

Sehun merasa terpojok di ujung jurang, suara pemimpin lainnya dari para pembunuh itu sudah menyusul di belakang mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin yang terlihat sangat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia tidak mungkin kembali atau mereka akan terbunuh. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya?

Sehun mengintip jurang yang tidak terlihat kedalamannya, semoga saja di bawah sana ada air. Tapi bagaimana? _Joseon_ sedang dilanda kekeringan. Sehun mulai panik, ia pun memutar badannya dan memeluk Jongin.

"Yang Mulia maafkan saya."

 _BRUGH—_ dan Sehun pun meluncur turun ke dalam jurang sebelum para pembunuh itu sampai di posisinya.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kai resah seharian, ia mencari keberadaan Sehun tetapi _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menujukkan kehadirannya dimanapun. Kai berpikir kalau Sehun mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan karena _namja_ itu sangat suka yang namanya bunga. Sehun pasti sedang mencari lembah bunga atau apapun yang sejenisnya.

Namun hingga malam hampir tiba, Sehun belum juga kembali. Kai sudah bertanya pada Minseok dan _namja_ itu menggeleng tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan Minseok sudah menyuruh para pelayannya untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Sehun tetapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan _namja_ itu.

Dan akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mencari di istana. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang bersama dengan _namja_ yang bernama Jung Jongin itu. Sehun bilang padanya kalau Jongin adalah seorang prajurit kerajaan. Jadi, Kai memutuskan untuk mencari _namja_ itu diistana.

Kai mengerinyit heran saat beberapa pengawal istana malah membungkuk hormat padanya, ia yang sudah diajari sopan santun oleh ibunya pun membalas salam dari para pengawal kerajaan itu dan malah menghasilkan kerutan di dahi dari para pengawal kerajaan itu. Apa? Memangnya apa yang salah?

"Putera Mahkota apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju rakyat biasa seperti itu?"

DEG'

Kai langsung berbalik menghadap sumber suara dimana ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan banyak dayang di belakangnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya wanita ini adalah seorang Ratu. Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang seperti ini?

"Ada apa Putera Mahkota? Kau menyamar lagi?"

DEG'

Kai menggeleng tidak mengerti, ia kemudian membungkuk hormat membuat Jaejong mengerinyit. "Saya bukan Putera Mahkota. Saya adalah Kai dan saya sedang mencari adik saya."

"Apa maksudmu Putera Mahkota at—" Jaejong terbelalak sejenak, tidak mungkin bukan? Dan saat ia masih memproses keadaan yang sedang terjadi, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajahnya. Hujan?

Jaejong mendongak? Apa kutukan _Joseon_ sudah hilang? Kenapa bisa hujan turun sementara mereka sedang mendapat kutukan kekeringan yang panjang.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Apa saya harus menulis DON'T LIKE DON'T READ di bagian paling atas. Yang perlu saya tegaskan adalah anda tidak membayar tulisan saya untuk di baca jadi jangan merasa anda sangat rugi membaca FF saya, di sini saya yang meluangkan waktu saya dan menghabiskan uang saya untuk sekedar melanjutkan cerita ini. Tolong yah, apa anda tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seorang author jika cerita yang sudah dia tulis dengan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga mereka anda review dengan kata-kata sampah, jika anda ingin mengkritik FF saya silahkan menggunakan kata-kata sopan dan bukannya mengatakan kalau FF ini FF yang menjijikkan, silahkan tutup tab anda dengan senang hati, because i don't need reader like you..._

 _maaf kata-kata saya terdegar sangat tidak sopan..._


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun bernafas legah saat mereka ternyata jatuh ke dalam danau yang tidak terlalu dalam. Sehun menyeret Jongin dari dalam air hingga ke tepi danau. Sejenak Sehun menatap sekeliling, kini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah jurang yang dikelilingi tebing batu. Tidak terlihat celah sedikitpun untuk keluar. _Ukh—_ bagaimana cara mereka keluar nanti?

 _Ishh—_ mendengar desisan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun langsung membuka atas pakaian Jongin dan memeriksa luka _namja_ itu. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam tetapi Jongin sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Sehun menatap sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa tumbuhan lumut di dinding batu dan juga sarang laba-laba.

Sehun beranjak segera meraih sarang laba-laba itu dan mengambil daun obat yang menurutnya bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Karena ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari batu-batu kecil, Sehun pun mengunyah daun itu di dalam mulutnya. _Pahit—_ memangnya sejak kapan ada obat yang manis? Sehun membatin sambil meringis. Sehun meletakkan kunyahan itu di atas luka Jongin lalu menutupnya dengan sarang laba-laba. Lalu ia merobek ujung pakaiannya secara melingkar dan mengikatkannya di luka Jongin. Hari sudah malam dan Sehun beruntung mendapatkan sebuah gua kecil untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah merebahkan Jongin di dalam gua dan memberikan tempat yang senyaman mungkin, Sehun berjalan kembali ke danau. Sekumpulan kunang-kunang datang seolah melindungi Sehun dari kegelapan. Sehun tersenyum melihat kunang-kunang itu menari-nari disekitarnya. Sehun pun segera menyelesaikan urusannya untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sehun bisa melihat sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk seribu tahun di telapak tangan kanannya persis seperti ibunya. Bedanya, ibunya selalu menutupi tanda lahir itu dengan segulung kain entah apa alasannya.

Mengingat ibunya kembali membuatnya sesak... Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia bergegas menuju gua saat rasa dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Kunang-kunang itu sudah berhenti mengikuti Sehun karena di dalam gua, Sehun memang membuat api unggun yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan. Tidak banyak kayu di dalam sini, hanya ada ranting-ranting kecil yang mungkin jatuh dari atas. Dan itupun jumlahnya sangat sedikit.

 _Ukh—_ Jongin mulai membuka matanya saat kesadaran mulai menguasainya. Sehun langsung menoleh menatap Jongin. "Yang Mulia anda tidak apa-apa?" Jongin juga langsung menoleh menatap Sehun. Ia tersenyum lemah kemudian menggeleng.

"Kita ada dimana?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin kita sedang di dalam jurang dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari sini." Jongin tersenyum mendengar nada kesal dari _namja_ itu. Sepertinya Sehun masih marah padanya.

"Kemarilah!"

Sehun bergeming, "Bukan sebagai Putera Mahkota tetapi sebagai Jongin, kekasihnya Sehun." Pipi Sehun langsung menghangat mendengar ucapan Jongin. _Ukh—_ sejak kapan ia jadi kekasihnya Jongin? Sehun pun bersingut mendekati Jongin.

"Dimana pakaianmu?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat jelas kalau Sehun hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam yang tipis.

"Sedang ku keringkan." Jawabnya menunjuk sebuah sebuah jemuran kecil dekat api unggun. "Kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Dingin." Gumam Sehun pelan.

 _Grep—_ Sehun tidak bisa mengelak kalau tubuhnya langsung merasa lebih hangat saat Jongin mendekapnya. "Yang Muli—"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa saat ini hanya ada kita berdua. Hanya ada Jung Jongin dan Kim Sehun. Hanya ada Jongin miliknya Sehun dan Sehun miliknya Jongin." Sehun berontak pelan takut menekan luka di perut Jongin.

"Ya—"

Sebelum Sehun sempat mengeluarkan balasannya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menawan bibirnya. _Namja_ itu melumat pelan bibirnya membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sehun menjadi lebih hangat walau nyatanya kini ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam yang tipis. Jongin merebahkan Sehun di tempat tidur yang dibuatkan Sehun sebelumnya. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal Sehun.

"Jongin? Ap—" Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir Sehun menghentikan _namja_ itu mengeluarkan protesnya. "Aku ini seorang _namja_ normal. Dan kau malah berpakaian seperti itu di saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini."

" _Mwo_?"

Jongin terkekeh, Sehunnya ini masih polos ternyata. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lari dari hidupku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghindariku lagi karena itu menyakitiku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku tergila-gila Sehun. Jangan pernah mencoba berpikir untuk meninggalkanku setelah ini. Karena aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu setelah ini."

Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun yang sempat menetes, "Kau tidak perlu mempercayai yang lain. Yang harus kau percaya bahwa Jung Jongin hanya milik Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya milik Jung Jongin entah takdir mengizinkannya atau tidak." Dan selanjutnya Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya melalui bibirnya. Ia kembali melumat bibir Sehun menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia ungkap dengan kata-kata lagi. Jongin ingin Sehun tahu kalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa _namja_ itu.

Sehun tahu dirinya mungkin akan terluka setelah ini, tapi untuk saat ini ia ingin menjadi seorang yang egois yang ingin memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Biarlah ia memikirkan yang lainnya nanti saja, tapi untuk saat ini ia ingin Jongin untuknya. Ia juga ingin membuktikan kalau ia sangat mencintai Jongin tidak perduli kalau Jongin adalah seorang Putera Mahkota sekalipun.

Malam itu, saat Jongin melakukan penyatuan bersama Sehun, hujan pun mulai turun membasahi _Joseon_ hingga para rakyat bersorak gembira. Terkadang ada sesuatu yang kita lakukan yang tanpa kita sadari telah membuat orang lain bahagia. Kutukan itu terhapus dari _Joseon_ karena penyatuan yang Jongin dan Sehun lakukan. Hal yang memang seharusnya akan terjadi walau nantinya mereka harus melewati jalan yang berliku untuk bisa saling memiliki nantinya.

 _Ini bukan akhir... tapi ini adalah awal dari segalanya..._

 _Dan perjalanan cinta Sehun dan Jongin pun di mulai..._

* * *

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 9

.

* * *

Suara burung di pagi hari membangunkan Jongin. Ia mengerjap saat cahaya pagi mulai menerpa wajahnya. Jongin langsung meraba kesebelahnya dan ia mendapati ruang yang kosong. Jongin meringis pelan, ia beranjak keluar dari gua dan tidak mendapati Sehun dimanapun.

"Sehun! "

"Sehun! Kau dimana?"

Jongin merasa takut, bukan karena Sehun meninggalkannya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ itu. "Seh—"

"Yang Mulia, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun ternyata sedari tadi menyelam di dalam danau yang terlihat segar itu. Jongin ikut turun ke danau dan membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, semalam kau bahkan mencakar punggungku." Pipi Sehun langsung memanas mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Maaf." Cicit Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu kesakitan, yah walaupun setelah kau terus saja mendesahkan nam— _Ouch."_

"Yang Mulia?" Desis Sehun kesal dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu. Ia mencubit pinggang Jongin yang disebelah kiri. Sehun masih cukup sadar kalau Jongin masih terluka. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berenang sepagi ini. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak setelah Yang Mulia memelukku." Jongin dengan gemas kembali membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita tidak mungkin memanjat tebing jadi aku mencari jalan dari bawah dan aku menemukan sebuah lubang di bawah tebing ini yang menghubungkan kita ke sungai. Mungkin kita membutuhkan waktu berenang selama beberapa menit, apa Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama aku bisa melihatmu."

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak kalau hatinya merasa begitu senang saat Jongin mengatakan hal yang manis padanya seolah kunang-kunang cantik yang menemaninya semalam sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. "Berhenti menggodaku Yang Mulia." Ujar Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

Jongin terkekeh, ternyata Sehun punya sisi yang menggemaskan tidak hanya sisi yang terlihat mengerikan saat bertarung kemarin. Sehunnya ternyata memang sangat anggun. Jongin benar-benar berharap waktu dapat berhenti hingga ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi setelah ini. Ia hanya ingin Sehun berada di sisinya. Apapun cara yang harus dilakukannya, ia ingin Sehun tinggal bersamanya.

Mereka berdua pun menyelam ke dalam hingga ujung bawah tebing batu itu, ada lubang yang cukup untuk mereka berdua lewati. _Hahh—_ Sehun langsung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah muncul ke permukaan sungai yang cukup dalam. Ia menatap sekeliling dan malah mendapati Jongin yang terlihat biasa saja kin melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah terlatih jadi, ini bukan apa-apa untukku." Jelasnya saat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Kalau kau merasa belum cukup udara, aku bisa memberimu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil yang malah mendapatkan delikan kesal dari Sehun. Tidak bisakah _namja_ itu berhenti menggodanya.

Sehun menatap sekeliling, ia tahu tempat ini. Ia selalu melewati ini setelah pulang dari lembah bunga berduri. Sehun tersenyum legah, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang. Kakaknya dan Minseok pasti khawatir padanya karena ia tidak pulang semalam. Senyuman itu pun tidak luput dari pengamatan Jongin yang belum bisa melepas pandangannya pada Sehun sejak dari tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita berjemur sebentar sebelum pulang."

 _Grep—_ Jongin menarik kembali lengan Sehun kembali ke posisinya. "Kau belum memberiku hadiah pagi ini."

"Hadiah?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak punya apapun." Jawab Sehun polos membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Kau punya—" Jongin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan malah menarik tengkuk Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Sehun membatu, ini bukan ciuman pertamanya bersama Jongin tapi kenapa rasanya ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia harus memeluk Jongin agar ia tidak tumbang saat itu juga.

 _Cup—_ setelah menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun, Jongin memberikan kecupannya di dahi Sehun dengan sangat lembut. Sehun merasa kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah. " _Kajja_!" Kali ini Jongin yang menarik Sehun menuju tempat yang disinari cahaya matahari pagi cukup terang.

Selama mereka berjemur, Sehun memilih untuk diam sementara Jongin sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan mengagumi wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah Sehun putih bersih terlebih lagi saat di sinari matahari pagi, wajah itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dari yang biasanya. Sehun benar-benar punya wajah yang sempurna dan Jongin beruntung pemilik wajah itu adalah miliknya. Benar! Sehun adalah miliknya, bukan hanya untuk saat ini tapi untuk selamanya.

 _Grep—_ Jongin secara tiba-tiba menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, ia lupa kalau ia masih punya luka di perutnya walau entah bagaimana caranya, luka itu seperti sudah sembuh. Mungkin karena Sehun yang mengobatinya, luka itu jadi cepat sembuh.

"Yang Mulia? Apa yang ada lakukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum membalas pelukan Jongin, "Aku juga sangat mencintai Yang Mulia." Gumam Sehun dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sehun.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Suasana aula pertemuan terasa panas dengan perdebatan panjang dari para menteri. "Tapi Yang Mulia, kita tidak mungkin menempatkan Pangeran Kai di istana." Menteri Han sekali lagi mengeluarkan keluhannya diikuti menteri pengikutnya.

Yun Ho memijit pelipisnya, "Tapi karena kedatangan Pangeran Kai ke istana, kutukan itu menjadi hilang." Jaejong tiba-tiba saja menyahut. Wanita lembut itu tidak pernah berkata setegas ini, bahkan Yun Ho dibuat terkejut dengan wanita itu.

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada malapetaka tetapi kebahagiaan, Pangeran Kai telah membuat hujan turun di _Joseon_ dengan kedatangannya di istana. Posisi Pangeran dan Putera Mahkota tidak akan tergeser, Jongin tetap akan menjadi Putera Mahkota dan Kai akan mendapatkan kedudukkannya sebagai Pangeran di negeri ini." Tegas Yun Ho membuat para menteri pengikut Soo Young menggeram kesal. Tidak hanya menyingkirkan satu Putera Mahkota, kini mereka juga harus menyingkirkan satu pangeran lagi. Terlebih lagi, melihat sikap Pangeran Kai, pangeran itu bukan pangeran sembarangan walaupun tidak tumbuh di istana kerajaan.

Jaejong tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Yun Ho. Ia mengikuti Yun Ho keluar dari istana dan membungkuk terima kasih. Yun Ho tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat Ratunya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan Pangeran Kai. Tapi Yun Ho belum ingin melihat Pangeran Kai, ia tidak akan sanggup melihat wajah anak yang telah sempat dibuangnya itu atau bahkan sempat ingin dibunuhnya itu.

Jaejong langsung menghampiri kediaman Putera Mahkota dimana Kai berada, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada anak itu. "Pangeran Kai!"

Kai berbalik mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan pangeran yang teras asing di telinganya. Ia membungkuk hormat tetapi Jaejong malah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan wanita itu.

"Ibu? Apa yang ibu lakukan di _pavilliun_ ku?"

Jaejong melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itulah, Kai dan Jongin sama-sama terpaku saat melihat satu sama lain. _Namja_ inilah kenapa ia bisa datang ke istana dan akhirnya harus menerima kenyataan yang seolah menamparnya berkali-kali.

Jongin beralih menatap ibunya dengan tatapan heran yang hanya di balas senyuman manis dari wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

 _Pluk—_ Sehun menunduk memungut benda yang jatuh dari tumpukan pakaiannya. Itu adalah jepit rambut hadiah Jongin karena masih mengira dirinya wanita saat itu. Sehun pun dengan iseng menggerai rambutnya tanpa ikatan sama sekali dan memasang jepit rambut itu di sudut telinganya. Sehun meraih cermin dan menatap pantulan wajahnya, ia meringis merasa kasih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cantik.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merindukan Jongin? Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun menatap penampilannya, ia tidak mungkin masuk istana menggunakan pakaian seperti ini. Ia pun membuka pembungkus kain yang digunkannya untuk menyimpan _hanbok_ wanita, hadiah dari kakaknya dulu.

Sehun merasa ragu sejenak, tetapi ia tetap menggunakannya dan menjelma seperti puteri yang sangat cantik. Sehun mengambil penutuh kepala untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia merasa malu menatap wajahnya sendiri di dalam cermin. Sehun pun bergegas menuju istana. Sehun masuk ke dalam istana dengan sangat mulus. Mungkin para pengawal itu mengira dirinya adalah seorang puteri kerajaan.

Sehun terkekeh geli mengingat pemikiran itu. Sehun berjalan ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Jongin. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya memberinya salam hingga ia mendengar suara yang cukup _familiar_ ditelinganya.

 _Jongin?—Namja_ itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian Putera Mahkotanya di ikuti kasim dan dayang-dayang juga beberapa pengawal. Sehun bersembunyi di balik tembok saat Jongin berhenti berjalan di dekat posisinya, sepertinya Jongin sedang berbicara dengan kasimnya.

"Bukankah ini keterlaluan? Mereka tidak memberitahuku apapun?"

Jongin terlihat marah, Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia hendak berbalik meninggalkan istana sebelum ia mendengar suara Kasim Im yang menyebut namanya. "Itu bukanlah yang terpenting saat ini. Yang Mulia Raja sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Hamba hanya mengingatkan kepadaYang Mulia untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan _namja_ yang bernama Sehun itu."

DEG'

Bermain-main?

Jongin mengerinyit, ia tidak mungkin jujur pada Kasim Im dan malah akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar. Lagipula Sehun sedang tidak ada di sini jadi, _namja_ itu tidak akan mendengarnya. Sehun tahu hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga tahu batasanku, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku tidak mungkin sedekat yang kau kira dengan rakyat biasa seperti Sehun. Terlebih lagi Sehun adalah seorang _namja_. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan hatiku padanya."

DEG'

Dan setelah itu, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti para pengikutnya. Jongin benar-benar berharap kalau Sehun tidak mendengar perkataannya barusan. Namun sepertinya harapan itu hanya harapan sia-sia karena kini Sehun sedang mengintip punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya yang telah buram karena air mata. Air mata Sehun berlomba-lomba membasahi pipi _namja_ itu.

Sehun meremat roknya, ia berbalik ingin segera pergi dari istana ini. Namun, ada pengawal yang melihatnya dan meneriakinya. Sehun menjadi panik dan malah berlari entah kemana, pengawal itu terus mengejarnya dan Sehun terpaksa harus mengangkat roknya untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Brugh—_ Sehun tersandung kakinya sendiri siap mencium tanah di bawahnya hingga sebuah lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya. _Deg—_ Sehun mengenal aroma ini. Aroma milik Pangeran Chanyeol. Dan benar saja _namja_ itulah yang kini tengah menada tubuhnya hingga ia tidak jadi jatuh ke tanah.

"Maafkan saya Pangeran, apakah ada orang yang mencurigakan lewat di sini." Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memalingkannya agar pengawal itu tidak melihatnya. "Kalau pun ada, kalian pasti sudah melihat mayatnya saat ini." Jawab Chanyeol mengerikan, kedua pengawal itu langsung membungkuk hormat dan berlalu. Pangeran Chanyeol memang terkenal pendiam dan juga kejam.

Merasa kedua pengawal itu sudah pergi, Sehun hendak menegakkan tubuhnya namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, kenapa seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalam istana menggunkaan pakaian wanita hem?"

DEG'

 _Chanyeol mengenalnya—_ Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. "Itu... it—aku punya seorang teman yang ingin aku temui di istana tetapi aku tidak bisa berpakaian normal karena dia seorang pelayan wanita." Jawab Sehun gugup, ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajah Sehun, menghapus jejak air mata di sana. "Seorang sepertimu tidak pantas menangis hanya karena pelayan itu Sehun." Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan Sehun membiarkan _namja_ itu berdiri dengan tegak. Hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut indah Sehun hingga wajah _namja_ itu terlihat jelas membuat Chanyeol terpana sejenak. Sepertinya segala sesuatu yang ada pada Sehun membuat Chanyeol harus memuja _namja_ itu.

"Terima kasih Pangeran, anda menyelamatkan saya lagi."

Chanyeol mengerinyit kemudian tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak butuh terima kasih." Sehun membungkuk hormat, "Suatu saat nanti saya pasti akan membalas kebaikan anda Pangeran." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu rahasia untuk keluar dari istana tanpa harus melewati gerbang istana.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu rahasia miliknya. Ia tersenyum sinis, _"Kebaikan eoh_?"

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya setelah sampai di kediaman Minseok. Ia hanya duduk diam memandang pekarangan Minseok di teras kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau nanti Kai ataupun Minseok akan melihat penampilannya. Kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini? Seharusnya ia yakin kalau Jongin mengatakan itu hanya untuk melindunginya, tetapi mengetahui kenyataan kalau mungkin saja perkataan Jongin memang ada benarnya membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak menatap kakaknya, ia langsung menerjang tubuh kakaknya dengan pelukan yang erat. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk kembali ke posisinya.

"Aku sedang sakit."

"Karena Jongin?" Tebak Kai, Sehun mengangguk pelan tidak melihat kalau Kai tengah mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau berpakaian wanita hanya untuk menemui Jongin? Untuk apa kau menemui _namja_ yang jelas-jelas akan membuatmu terluka?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kai membentak Sehun. Sehun tersentak, ia berdiri menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _Hyung_?"

Kai menggeleng, "Aku bukan kakakmu."

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" Kai mencengkram kedua lengan Sehun, "Aku bukan kakakmu. Aku adalah adik dari Putera Mahkota. _Namja_ yang sudah merebutmu dariku."

" _Mwo_? _Hyung_? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda den—"

"DENGARKAN AKU SEHUN! Aku adalah pangeran kai. Aku yang bersamamu sejak kecil, melindungimu dan menyayangimu kau abaikan. Sementara jongin yang mendapatkan segalanya kau berikan cinta. Aku tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta padamu tapi aku mencoba menolaknya karena kau adalah adikku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan mengalah, mulai sekarang kau harus melihatku sebagai seorang _namja_ sama seperti kau melihat Jongin. Karena aku bukan kakakmu Sehun."

" _Hyung_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti ini. Apa kau tuli? Aku bukan kakakmu." Dari semua luka yang Sehun terima selama ini, mungkin inilah luka yang paling menyakitkan. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak henti-hentinya mendapatkan luka dari orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Sehun terdiam saat Kai melepaskan cengkramannya. Kai mulai merasa menyesal telah membentak Sehun dan meluapkan semua emosinya pada _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu selama ini. Tapi kali ini ia ingin mencoba egois, setidaknya ia hanya ingin mendapatkan Sehun. Ia tidak perlu tahta dan kekuasaan. Tetapi jika tahta dan kekuasaan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan Sehun maka ia akan menerima tahta dan kekuasaan itu.

Kai berbalik lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini kembali terduduk di posisinya, _namja_ itu masih sangat terlihat terkejut. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Lalu satu persatu air matanya mulai menetes membasahi wajah pucatnya. Sehun benar-benar apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini adalah mimpi buruk.

 _Brugh—_ Sehun akhirnya jatuh tertidur tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena ia begitu lelah batin dan fisik. Rasa sakit yang didapatkannya sudah tidak bisa lagi ia ekspresikan, bahkan air mata pun rasanya tidak akan bisa mengobati rasa sakitnya.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Minseok merasa prihatin, kerajaan sudah kembali kondusif seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan berita tentang Kai yang telah diangkat menjadi Pangeran membuat rakyat berseru bahagia. Tetapi tidak dengan _namja_ yang tengah menemaninya membeli kain ini. Sehun terus saja mencoba terlihat tegar, pemuda itu terus saja menebarkan senyumnya walau yang terlihat hanyalah senyum pahit dengan tatapan terluka.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Sehun langsung melindungi tubuh Minseok saat beberapa pengawal kerajaan berbaris di depan mereka seolah membuat pagar. Sepertinya akan ada keluarga kerajaan yang akan lewat. Sehun bisa melihat iring-iringannya dari jauh.

"Terima kasih Sehun – _ah_."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia melihat ke depan sama seperti rakyat lain yang terlihat antusias menyambut keluarga kerajaan itu. " _Bukankah itu iring-iringan Puteri Mahkota? Sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan berita baik karena penyatuan Putera Mahkota dan Puteri Mahkota."_

 _DEG'_

Sesuatu seperti sedang meremas jantung Sehun, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit. Lalu sebuah tandu lewat didepannya, dan jendela kecil dari tandu itu terbuka sejenak tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat wajah wanita yang ada di dalam sana. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Sangat cocok dengan Putera Mahkota.

" _Kabarnya, kecantikan Puteri Mahkota tidak terkalahkan di negeri ini."_

 _Grep—_ Minseok menarik tangan Sehun menjauh, "Sebaiknya kita pulang lebih cepat. Aku sangat lapar." Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengikuti langkah Minseok menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia sempat menoleh kebelakang namun jendela sang Puteri Mahkota ternyata sudah tertutup.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Jongin mendesis kesal menatap Kasim Im yang tengah berdiri di belakang pintunya. Bahkan saat membaca buku pun, ia harus di awasi. Benar-benar menyebalkan, ia sudah sangat ingin kabur walau hanya sejenak. Ia merindukan Sehun dan ia ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama beberapa hari itu. Ia benar-benar terpenjara, Kasim Im selalu mengawasinya selama hampir seharian hingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk keluar. Alasan untuk pergi berburu pun sudah tidak mempan pada Kasim Im.

" _Aisshh—_ mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Jongin melempar bukunya kesal. "Yang Mulia harus bersabar, sebentar lagi hadiah Yang Mulia akan datang."

"Hadiah?"

 _Satu-satunya hadiah yang paling kuinginkan sekarang adalah bertemu Sehun—_ batin Jongin jengkel. Lalu pintu geser kamar Jongin mulai terbuka satu persatu, Jongin mengerinyit. Siapa yang datang tanpa ada pemberitahuan ke kediamannya.

" _Annyeong hasimikka_ Yang mulia. Saya Puteri Mahkota Do Kyungsoo memberi salam."

DEG'

Wanita yang baru saja masuk itu tersenyum manis, "Kalau boleh hamba tahu kenapa Yang Mulia terlihat kesal?"

Jongin lupa— _melupakan hal yang terpenting bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang Puteri Mahkota._ Lalu bagaiman dengan Sehun?

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 **Sehun milik gua Jong.. #plakk**

 **Tolong ingatkan saya kalau Dhan Mi kagak update hari minggu ketika sudah lewat jam 12. Saya pelupa orangnya, wkwkwk**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hahh—_ Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin menghela nafas seolah ia sedang memikul begitu banyak masalah. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekatnya di taman kerajaan menatapnya sendu. "Memangnya seperti apa Sehun itu? Orang yang telah merebut hati Yang Mulia."

Jongin menoleh sejenak kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan hanyalah dirinya." Kyungsoo merasa cemburu, namun ia jauh lebih penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Sehun itu. Jongin memang sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, atau mungkin hanya sebagian hal besarnya. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil hingga mereka dinikahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun karena usia mereka yang masih sangat muda, Kyungsoo kembali ke keluarganya yang ada di _Pyeongyang_. Dan kini usianya sudah mencukupi untuk bisa hidup bersama Jongin.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Kenapa Yang Mulia tidak mengajakku untuk melihatnya?" Jongin terkekeh kecil. Kyungsoo memang berbeda, wanita dengan sejuta keterampilan itu tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga sangat anggun dan selalu menanggapi semuanya dengan positif. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Jongin menerima pernikahan mereka dulu. Karena pribadi hangat wanita itu. Barulah saat ini Jongin sadar kalau perasaan saat bersama Sehun sangat jauh berbeda saat ia bersama Kyungsoo.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin menolak Kyungsoo ataupun meminta ayahnya untuk memisahkannya dengan Kyungsoo karena ia tidak mencintai wanita itu. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Entah bagaimana kalau _namja_ itu tahu? Atau memang _namja_ itu sudah tahu. Seluruh orang di negeri ini pasti sudah tahu tentang Puteri Mahkota Kyungsoo.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan menyesali perkataanmu Kyungsoo – _ah_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Orang seperti apakah yang bernama Sehun itu? Orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati Jongin yang Kyungsoo kira bahkan lebih keras dari batu itu.

* * *

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 10

.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia mengalami hal paling buruk yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini Sehun merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya ia masih punya Minseok dan usianya pun bukan lagi anak-anak seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah diobatinya ini. Anak ini terkena luka bakar luar di kakinya, Sehun kini tengah membalut luka itu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menyakiti sang anak. Rumah anak ini kebakaran dan seluruh keluarganya meninggal kecuali dirinya. Mungkin setelah sembuh anak ini akan di bawa ke tempat pelelangan budak.

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Ujar anak berumur 8 tahun itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

DEG'

Sehun merasa tertampar, bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, anak ini masih bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tersenyum sementara kau hanya tinggal sendiri di dunia ini?"

Anak itu menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sehun, "Aku hanya merasa bahagia karena ayah dan ibu tidak perlu lagi merasa lapar karena memberikan semua makanannya padaku. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu menangis lagi karena tidak bisa memberiku makan."

 _Tes—_ seketika itu juga setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin anak berumur 8 tahun didepannya ini bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini? "Kenapa _hyung_ menangis? Apa aku menyakiti _hyung_?" Seru anak itu panik.

Sehun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Gongchan _imnida_."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Gongchan dengan lembut, "Namaku Sehun. Apa kau mau menjadi adik _hyung_?" Gongchan mengerjap menatap Sehun sejenak, "Kalau aku bisa melihat senyum _hyung_ , aku akan menjadi adik _hyung_ yang paling menyayangi _hyung_."

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk mengalir kelur, ia kemudian tersenyum di tengah-tengah deraian air matanya. Senyuman pertama yang ia lakukan dengan perasaan legah setelah apa yang dialaminya. Ia mendekap Gongchan dengan lembut. Namun saat ia melihat ke atas, tepatnya di luar jendela. Senyuman itupun menghilang.

" _Jongin_?"

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa kalah, ia kalah dengan seorang _namja_ yang mampu membuat suaminya jatuh cinta sedalam itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya di mata Jongin saat mereka kini sedang memperhatikan seorang _namja_ yang tengah mengobati seorang anak laki-laki. Walau terkesan dipaksakan, Kyungsoo mengakui kalau senyum _namja_ itu menawan.

Mereka terus memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dan anak itu, sementara Kyungsoo sesekali memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu terluka saat melihat Sehun menangis entah karena apa. Mereka tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan anak itu dengan Sehun. Hingga pada akhirnya, di tengah deraian air mata Kyungsoo melihat senyum tulus Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya, entah apa yang membuat _namja_ itu terlihat begitu suram sebelumnya.

Lalu saat Sehun melihat mereka, senyum itupun memudar membuat Kyungsoo mengetahui satu hal kalau mungkin saja salah satu penyebab kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu terluka adalah Jongin, sang Putera Mahkota.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Terhitung sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan hanya mereka isi dengan keterdiaman. Sehun mengajak Jongin dan seorang wanita yang bersama _namja_ itu ke kediaman Minseok. Entah dimana wanita itu, padahal sebelumnya wanita itu hanya berpamitan padanya untuk ke dapur mengambil minumannya sendiri. Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan wajah wanita itu, tetapi Sehun melupakannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di teras depan kamar Sehun, Jongin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam. Setidaknya Jongin bisa duduk di tempat yang lebih nyaman. "Bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia?" _Senyum itu_ —bukan senyum yang dilihatnya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban setelahnya, Sehun kemudian menghela nafas. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Melihatmu terlihat baik-baik saja justru membuatku semakin merasa bersalah." Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. Senyum Sehun pun kembali menghilang—atau lebih tepatnya senyum yang sedari tadi begitu dipaksakannya.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia merasa bersalah?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun, ia secara tiba-tiba menarik lengan _namja_ itu dan membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Jongin. Jemari Sehun bergetar ingin membalas pelukan Jongin tetapi ia menahan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh egois lagi. Rasa egois hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku Sehun."

 _Tes—_ untuk yang satu itu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Permintaan maaf Jongin sudah membuktikan segalanya bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan _namja_ itu.

"Untuk apa Yang Mulia meminta maaf padaku?"

Jongin mendesah frustasi, bahkan dengan deraian air mata Sehun masih saja mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja didepannya. "Daripada berkata lembut padaku, aku akan lebih senang kau memukulku Sehun."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku berbohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja Yang Mulia. Aku ingin berteriak menyerukan semua rasa sakit ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku yang bersalah telah egois ingin memiliki Yang Mulia. Jadi, aku akan menerima semua rasa sakit ini."

Jongin menggeleng, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku yang bersalah."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, menggenggam jemari Jongin yang berada di wajahnya. "Aku masih mencintai Yang Mulia. Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintai Yang Mulia. Sama seperti Rakyat yang lain yang mencintai Raja. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencintai Yang Mulia seperti itu. Pernah menjadi seseorang yang Putera Mahkota cintai sudah menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Lengan Jongin melemas hingga ia melepaskan tangkupannya di wajah Sehun, "Sehun – _ah_!" Lirih Jongin, Sehun menutup matanya mendengar lirihan Jongin yang seolah mengiris hatinya. "Jangan pernah merasa goyah lagi dan hiduplah dengan bahagia. Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara hamba dengan Yang Mulia."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa tersenyum di depan Yang Mulia untuk saat ini. Tapi aku akan tersenyum di depan Yang Mulia suatu hari nanti saat aku melihat Yang Mulia bahagia." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Jangan menangis hanya karena hamba Yang Mulia. Air mata Yang Mulia terlalu berharga untukku." Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan seolah tanpa nyawa keluar dari kediaman Minseok tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun menutup mulutnya berusaha menggigit bibirnya yang mungkin sudah berdarah menahan isakannya.

Andai saja Jongin bukanlah Putera Mahkota...

Andai saja Sehun berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya...

Mereka mungkin tidak akan seterluka ini...

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kyungsoo menyusul langkah Jongin yang sangat pelan, wajah _namja_ itu terlihat jauh lebih terluka dari yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkah Jongin dan menarik _namja_ itu ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin menerimanya, ia mulai menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa sedih, sejak kapan Jongin yang begitu tegar terlihat begitu rapuh seperti ini. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya. Percakapan Sehun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi Sehun tidak menuntut apapun, padahal jika saja Sehun mau _namja_ itu bisa memanfaatkan rasa cinta Jongin padanya.

Tapi Kyungoo juga tahu kalau Sehun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu saat ia meninggalkan kediaman Minseok, ia bisa melihat kalau Sehun tengah menangis hebat dengan menutupi wajahnya. Sementara itu di kediaman Minseok. Minseok mungkin saja datang di waktu yang tepat ataupun tidak tepat.

 _Grep—_ Minseok menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. "Menangislah nak! Tapi percayalah bahwa kau masih punya paman yang akan selalu melindungimu." Sehun kembali menangis hebat dalam dekapan Minseok. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Ibu, ayah, kakak, dan Jongin. Sehun merasakan kesakitan karena orang-orang itu.

Minseok merasa prihatin, ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Sehun harus menerima semua takdir yang menyakitkan ini. Memaksanya menjadi orang yang dewasa. Mungkin saja jika hal ini terjadi pada orang lain, orang itu bisa menjadi gila. Tetapi Sehun adalah orang yang hebat. Anak itu terlahir istemewa sama seperti ibunya, anak yang penuh dengan kekuatan dan kesabaran yang orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

Sementara itu di dalam hutan di sana, Kris menatap sedih apa yang tengah dilihatnya di dalam air, dimana anak yang sangat disayanginya itu kini tengah menangis dalam dekapan Minseok. "Suho – _ah_! Apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan Sehun? Sehun membutuhkanmu." Bisik Kris lirih.

Seolah mendengar perkataan Kris, Suho yang kini masih terbaring dalam posisinya meneteskan air matanya merasakan rasa sakit yang tengah dialami anaknya itu. Ia ingin membuka mata tetapi rasanya begitu sulit hingga ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

 _Slap—Slap—Slap—_ Kai menembakkan anak panah terakhirnya pada papan panah yang cukup jauh didepannya. Pengawal yang menemani Kai berlatih cukup tercengang karena panah Kai selalu tepat mengenai titik tengah. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan garis keturunan kerajaan yang memang semua keturunannya memiliki bakat yang istemewa.

Jaejong menatap sedih Kai yang semenjak kedatangannya di istana tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di tempat latihan seharian. Entah apa yang membuat Kai seolah tidak berada pada raganya. Jaejong tahu anak itu masih sangat marah atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya tetapi Kai tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkannya. Anak itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Yun Ho mengajaknya berbicara berdua. Yun Ho pun merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi makan dan membersihkan dirimu."

Kai meletakkan anak panah yang hendak di isinya di belakang punggungnya kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Saya akan melakukannya nanti Yang Mulia." Jaejong meringis sedih, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyerah sekarang.

"Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Kai menatap Jaejong sejenak kemudian mengangguk, ternyata Jaejong mengajaknya ke taman istana. Tempat ini begitu indah dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Sehun pasti sangat menyukai tempat ini. Kai tersentak, ternyata ia memang tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari dalam pikirannya.

"Pangeran Kai!"

"Yeh?"

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Kai menggeleng, "Berikan tanganmu." Kai dengan ragu-ragu memberikan tangannya pada Jaejong. Jaejong mengeluarkan sebuah gelang kain dengan ukiran bunga seribu tahun. Ia melihat gelang kain dengan ukiran yang berbeda tetapi punya arti yang sama. Kai ikut melirik pergelangan tangannya, itu adalah gelang kain pemberian Suho saat ulang tahunnya.

"Ini akan melindungimu dari marabahaya di luar sana." Jaejong kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kai, marabahaya di luar sana? Apa maksudnya?

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke kuil?"

Sehun mengangguk, masih membantu Minseok mengaduk ramuan obat untuk besok. "Kurasa aku akan lebih nyaman di sana." Minseok tersenyum hangat, ia merasa senang dengan pilihan Sehun sebenarnya. Di kuil, Sehun mungkin akan merasa lebih tenang dengan suasana di sana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Minseok menunjuk Gongchan yang tengah menjemur pakaian mereka, Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. "Tentu saja anak itu akan ikut denganku paman. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan paman. Aku tidak akan merepotkan paman lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan aku Sehun."

Walaupun Minseok mengatakan demikian, Sehun tetap merasa terbebani. Ia sudah begitu banyak memberikan beban pada Minseok. Padahal, ia tidak begitu kenal dengan _namja_ itu. Kalau bukan karena ibunya, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengenal Minseok.

"Pokoknya terima kasih banyak paman."

"Oh yah?" Sehun menghentikan kegiataannya sejenak, "Aku akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Apa paman punya ramuan penambah stamina?"

Minseok mengerinyit, "Kau sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng ragu, "Aku hanya sering mual di pagi hari." Minseok ingat! Pagi ini ia melihat Sehun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di halaman belakang dengan Gongchan yang membantu mengurut leher _namja_ itu. Saat Minseok bertanya pada Gongchan, anak itu hanya menjawab kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Aku takut. Mungkin saja aku masuk angin."

Minseok menatap Sehun lekat, ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sehun. "Biar aku memeriksamu dulu." Sehun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi, ia harus membantu Minseok membuat ramuan untuk digunakan selama beberapa hari kedepan.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kai, Jongin dan Chanyeol tengah berlatih di tempat latihan di saksikan beberapa menteri dan juga Yun Ho. Beberapa menteri terlihat berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan panah Kai yang jauh di atas Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kemampuan panahmu sangat baik. Kau belajar dimana?" Kai menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Jongin. Ia bisa melihat reflek dirinya di dalam diri Jongin yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Sepertinya hidup di luar istana telah membuatmu kehilangan sopan santunmu Pangeran Kai." Kai kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku belajar dari seorang biksu di kuil. Dan kehidupan di luar istana nyatanya telah membuat para menteri itu meremehkan kemampuanmu, Pangeran Chanyeol."

Keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit lemah. Ia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol. Jongin meletakkan busurnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat latihan.

"Seorang calon Raja, memiliki Puteri Mahkota yang sangat cantik, tidak kah kau merasa bahwa hidupmu begitu sempurna?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Kai. Hubungan mereka berdua memang tergolong tidak baik untuk ukuran saudara, terlebih lagi mereka adalah kembar.

"Jangan pernah menemui Sehun lagi."

DEG'

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kai tersenyum sinis, "Jauh sebelum Yang Mulia mengenalnya."

"Kau?"

"Aku hidup bersamanya semenjak Sehun lahir hingga saat ini. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi karena anda hanya akan membuatnya terluka dengan statusmu itu Yang Mulia. Aku memperingatkanmu." Ujar Kai dingin, ia melangkah dan melewati Jongin meninggalkan arena latihan. Jongin kembali terpaku, benarkah bahwa ia hanya memberikan luka pada Sehun? Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan Sehun disisinya?

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun terus membasuh wajahnya, sesekali menatap pantulan dirinya pada aliran sungai kecil di bawahnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok padanya. Tapi Minseok tidak mungkin berbohong ataupun bercanda padanya. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat serius mengatakannya dan Sehun mulai merasa kalau sesuatu yang aneh memang terjadi pada tubuhnya belakangan ini.

" _Hyung gwaenchana?_ "

Sehun tersentak, ia menyelesaikan untuk menyegarkan wajahnya lalu berbalik menghampiri Gongchan yang tengah membakar ikan yang mereka tangkap tadi. Mereka sudah berada di tengah hutan setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa jam. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak karena Gongchan terlihat kelelahan. Lagipula, ia juga tidak boleh kelelahan. Itu akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Apa ikannya sudah matang?"

"Sudah. Cobalah." Sehun menerima uluran daun yang berisi ikan bakar di atasnya dari Gongchan dan mulai memakannya dengan pelan. Namun hanya beberapa suapan, beberapa orang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka masing-masing membawa parang ditangannya.

Gongchan terkejut dan menjatuhkan ikannya, anak itu langsung berlindung dibelakang Sehun. "Lihatlah! Kita punya mangsa yang sangat menawan." _Namja_ berbadan besar itu menatap Sehun dari bawah hingga ke atas.

"Tapi dia seorang _namja,_ Tuan." Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. Jika saja ia sedang sendiri mungkin ia akan bisa melawan semua orang didepannya ini dengan mudah. Tetapi ia bersama seorang anak kecil dan juga sebuah kehidupan di dalam dirinya yang harus Sehun jaga dengan nyawanya.

"Pergilah sebelum kalian menyesal." Ujar Sehun dingin.

Tawa mereka menggema di hutan, "Dia bocah yang menarik. Kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dengan menjualnya sebagai budak." Sehun mendorong Gongchan agar bersembunyi di balik pohon, ia mulai bersiap.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai maju hendak memegangi Sehun, tetapi Sehun dengan cepat berkilah dan malah merebut pedang _namja_ itu. Sehun memukul tengkuk _namja_ itu hingga pingsan, para bandit hutan itu mulai waspada dengan kemampuan bela diri Sehun. Mereka menyerang Sehun bersamaan, beberapa kali Sehun terkena pukulan karena ia melindungi perutnya. Namun dengan keahlian pedang Sehun, ia bisa melumpuhkan semua orang itu dengan usaha yang cukup keras.

Sehun menghampiri Gongchan yang terlihat ketakutan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gongchan mengangguk, ia tersenyum legah. Namun senyum itu langsung memudar karena salah satu dari mereka ternyata bangun dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sehun.

" _HYUNG_! DI BELAKANGMU!"

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Kai masih sangat suka berlatih walau kemampuannya sudah sangat hebat. Ia memang hanya menyukai tempat latihan. Ia hanya mengunjungi kediamannya sendiri dan juga tempat latihan setiap harinya. Ia hanya akan ke istana kalau Yun Ho memanggilnya ke istana. Lagipula, hubungan mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah membaik.

 _Akh—_ Kai meringis baru merasakan sakit di telapak tangannya. Luka ini didapatkannya karena ia terus berlatih tanpa henti walau tangannya sudah memerah.

" _Hyung gwaenchana?"_

DEG'

Kai terpaku mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata hanya halusinasinya. Ia melihat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu bersama Sehun kecil. Saat itu Kai masih berumur 8 tahun dan Sehun berumur 6 tahun.

" _Aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Maafkan Sehun. Ibu memarahi_ hyung _karena Sehun." Sehun menunduk sedih. Kai mengusap wajah gempil milik Sehun. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kakimu?" Senyum Sehun langsung terukir lebar, "Ibu sudah mengobatinya jadi pasti baik-baik saja."_

 _Kai menatap luka patokan ular di telapak kaki Sehun. Punggung kaki Sehun terkena patokan ular karena salah Sehun sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan Kai. Beruntung bisanya tidak mematikan dan ibu mereka cepat menemukan mereka ditengah hutan. Suho memarahinya karena ia tidak bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik karena Kai mengaku sendiri kalau ia membiarkan Sehun pergi ke hutan. Padahal Sehun kabur darinya._

" _Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun suatu saat nanti semua orang meninggalkan Sehun._ Hyung _akan selalu melindungi Sehun dan berada di dekat Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai Sehun selama Kai_ hyung _masih ada di dunia ini."_

" _Yaksok?"_

" _Tentu saja, yaksok."_

TES—Kai tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, itu adalah janji yang telah dibuatnya pada Sehun dan juga ibunya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kenapa ia menjadi egois seperti ini hanya karena perasaannya? Seharusnya ia melindungi Sehun seperti janjinya dan bukannya malah meninggalkan anak itu disaat-saat sulit seperti ini.

DEG'

Kai tersadar, ia telah melampaui batas dirinya. Ia telah menyakiti Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Pangeran Kai!"

Kai langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, di sana ada Jaejong yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Kai melangkah mendekati wanita itu. "Yang Mulia? Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali saja?"

Jaejong menatap Kai bingung sejenak, ia kemudian membuka lebar lengannya menyambut pelukan Kai. "Kau bisa memelukku sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Kai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh.

"Untuk semua yang telah Yang Mulia berikan, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih."

"Pangeran Kai?"

Kai berbalik, "Selamat tinggal, _ibu_."

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Pangeran Kai!"

Kai membungkuk hormat pada Minseok, ia memang menemui _namja_ itu di balai pengobatan "Seorang Pangeran tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada seorang tabib seperti hamba, Yang Mulia." Kai tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai gelar itu paman."

Minseok tersenyum hangat, "Kau mencari Sehun?"

Kai mengangguk, "Dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kuil. Mungkin kau bisa menyusulnya karena mereka pasti berjalan pelan."

"Ke kuil? Mereka?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Sehun, seorang anak bernama Gongchan dan seseorang yang ada dalam diri Sehun."

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Biarkan Sehun yang menjelaskannya, sekarang susulah mereka sebelum mereka terlalu jauh." Kai dengan sejuta kebingungannyapun mengikuti saran Minseok. Ia memilih menggunakan kuda agar ia bisa cepat menyusul Sehun.

Kai berkuda tanpa henti hingga ia sudah berada di tengah hutan yang jauh, ia mendengar suara pertarungan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kai langsung turun dari kudanya dan menuju ke sumber suara dengan langkah cepat. Ia takut kalau pertarungan itu berasal dari Sehun dan para bandit hutan.

" _HYUNG_! DIBELAKANGMU!"

Kai langsung mengambil alat busurnya dan menembakkan busurnya hingga _namja_ yang hendak menebas Sehun dari belakang itu tersungkur di tanah sebelum sempat melukai Sehun. Kai bisa melihat wajah terkejut Sehun saat melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai kehilangan kewaspadaanmu Sehun."

Sehun masih terpaku, bukan karena beberapa detik yang lalu nyawanya hampir saja melayang, tetapi melihat _namja_ yang kini menghampirinya. " _Hyung_?" Lirih Sehun.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Benar, ini adalah kakaknya. _Namja_ itu adalah kakaknya. Orang yang selalu bertanya padanya jika ia memanggil kakaknya dengan lirih. Tanpa berpikir banyak lagi, Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Kai bahkan hampir membuat Kai terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_."

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Istana sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan Puteri Mahkota yang seharusnya dilaksanakan beberapa minggu yang lalu semenjak kedatangannya di istana, tetapi karena beberapa masalah hingga pesta itu baru dilaksanakan malam. Terlebih lagi ini adalah malam pertama. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan tidur bersama.

Jaejong menatap Yun Ho dan Jongin bergantian, keduanya terlihat tidak bahagia. Jaejong tahu alasan kenapa Yun Ho tidak bahagia karena Kai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istana. Sementara Jongin, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu.

"Jongin – _ah_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menoleh pada ibunya kemudian tersenyum hambar, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menatapku khawatir seperti itu." Jongin merasa begitu sesak, ia rasanya ingin kabur dan pergi menemui Sehun tetapi ia tidak mungkin pergi dan lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi, Jongin benar-benar ingin terlahir bukan sebagai Putera Mahkota.

Jongin lalu beralih menatap _namja_ yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. _Namja_ itu adalah pengawal pribadinya, seorang anak mantan menteri pertahanan yang tewas terbunuh saat perang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namanya Byun Baekhyun dan Jongin belum pernah melihat ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar _namja_ itu sedikitpun seolah Baekhyun adalah patung.

Pesta pun berakhir dan saat-saat yang mendebarkan untuk Jongin pun akhirnya tiba. Kini ia dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kediaman Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak bisa memberikan hatinya.

Kyungsoo tengah menunduk malu karena sedari tadi Jongin menatapnya lekat, "Yang Mulia?" Jongin sudah duduk didepannya dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo di atas _futon_ dan mulai melepaskan pita yang mengikat pakaian Kyungsoo di bagian atas. Kini bahu Kyungsoo terlihat tanpa busana, Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo mencoba memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai penerus kerajaan. Jongin diam-diam meneteskan air mata merasa begitu sesak, merasa begitu bersalah pada Sehun. Ia telah mengkhianati cintanya, kekasihnya dan hatinya.

" _Sehun –ah_! _Maafkan aku."_

Sementara itu di tengah hutan, Sehun yang sebelumnya tidur dengan nyenyak langsung terbangun dengan rasa sesak yang luar biasa. Jantungnya seolah di remas hingga ia sulit untuk bernfas dan hatinya seolah di tusuk ribuan jarum. Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

" _Hyung_!"

Kai langsung terbangun merasakan pergerakan Sehun disampingnya, "Ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng susah payah, keringat dingin meluncur deras dari pelipisnya. "Sakit... sangat sakit..." Kai langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun. Anehnya suhu tubuh Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ditengah malam seperti ini, Kai pun hanya mendekap Sehun yang terlihat benar-benar kesakitan.

"Kumohon _hyung_... sakit.. sangat sakit.. _neomu apa... neomu apa..."_ Kai meringis mendengar rintihan Sehun. Ia terus mendekap tubuh Sehun yang bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya, Sehun bisa melihat pergelangan tangan Kai. Sebuah gelang kain dengan ukiran bunga seribu tahun melingkar di sana. Gelang yang sama yang selalu digunakan Jongin yang ia berikan pada _namja_ itu.

Jongin? Kenapa ia merasa begitu sesak dan sakit mengingat nama itu? Seolah Jongin tengah mengkhianati dirinya.

" _Jongin –ah jebal. Apapun yang kau lakukan tolong hentikan, aku merasa begitu sesak dan sakit."_

 _Alasan terbesar Kris tidak mau menghilangkan kutukan pada dirinya adalah ia harus berhubungan dengan seorang wanita ataupun orang lain dan itu berarti akan menyakiti Suho sepanjang malam seolah Suho sedang diambang kematian. Kini hal itu terjadi pada Sehun karena Jongin sedang menyentuh orang lain walau pada kenyataannya orang yang sedang disentuh Jongin itu adalah istrinya sendiri._

* * *

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Background Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 11

.

* * *

8 Tahun kemudian...

"Ibu! Gongchan _hyung_ merebut makananku."

 _Namja_ yang tengah serius membaca bukunya itu menoleh ke dua orang yang tengah duduk di pinggir perahu. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu tengah mendelik kesal pada yang lebih tua. Ia menghela nafas.

"Gongchan – _ah,_ berhenti mengganggu adikmu." _Namja_ berumur 16 tahun itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri _namja_ yang baru saja menyuruhnya itu. " _Joseon_ masih terlihat sama saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Hanya orang-orangnya yang terlihat semakin banyak." Komentarnya saat melihat kerumunan di pelabuhan tidak jauh didepan matanya.

 _Namja_ itu mendongak menatap wajah tampan Gongchan, "Kau ingin mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibumu?" Gongchan mengangguk semangat, "Mereka terus saja menggangguku dalam mimpi karena tidak pernah berkunjung ke makam mereka." Candanya membuat _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian menaikkan tudungnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sehun _hyung_?"

 _Namja_ itu— _Sehun_ —berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik menghadap Gongchan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau memanggil namamu." Sehun mengerinyit sejenak, ia kemudian menghampiri anak berumur 8 tahun yang masih asyik dengan makanannya. Ia menaikkan tudung anak itu, tudung yang sama dengan yang tengah dipakainya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk, anak itu langsung menoleh ke segala arah dan mendapati begitu banyak keramaian. Mulutnya membulat dan matanya berbinar senang melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Selama ini yang dilihatnya hanya hutan dan para biksu-biksu di kuil dan sekarang ia bisa melihat begitu banyak orang dengan berbagai macam rupa.

Tidak hanya itu, bau harum makanan lezat langsung menyapa indra penciumannya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di _Joseon_. Kota kelahiran ibunya. "Jonghun – _ah_ , tutup mulutmu atau lalat-lalat akan berterbangan masuk ke dalam."

Gongchan yang memang memegang tangan Jonghun agar anak itu tidak lari hanya terkekeh pelan, " _Hyung_ jahat." Deliknya menatap Gongchan.

"Benarkah aku jahat? Padahal aku baru saja akan mengajakmu berjalan-jal—"

"Aku salah bilang. Aku bilang _hyung_ sangat baik." Ralat anak berumur 8 tahun itu memotong ucapan Gongchan. Gongchan kembali terkekeh, sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan ibu bilang kau boleh pergi jalan-jalan bersama _hyung_ mu?"

Senyum lebar Jonghun langsung memudar, "IBU!" Teriaknya kesal, di balik tudungnya Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Tidak banyak yang telah berubah. Terutama di kerajaan _Joseon_. Raja baru telah diangkat 3 tahun yang lalu setelah kematian Raja sebelumnya karena sakit yang tabib tidak bisa sembuhkan. Kini Raja itu sudah memimpi selama 3 tahun. Ada beberapa perubahan dalam pemerintahannya termasuk beberapa menteri yang dengan halus di berhentikannya karena pekerjaannya tidak pernah bisa memuaskan sang Raja.

 _Jung Jongin, dialah Raja yang baru._

"Apa barang-barang dari semua negara sudah datang?" Sang pengawal setianya, si pengawal yang kurang ekspresi itu maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri di samping Raja yang tengah memandang taman bunga didepannya.

"Sudah _Jeonha_. Tinggal barang-barang dari China. Seminggu lagi mereka akan datang."

"Aku ingin memeriksanya." Jongin tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mengerti Sang Raja pun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, " _Ye, Jeonha_." Satu hal yang sangat disukai Jongin dari Baekhyun adalah _namja_ itu tidak pernah membangkang ataupun bertanya jika diperintah. _Namja_ itu selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat sempurna tanpa ada tuntutan apapun. Dan Jongin merasa beruntung memiliki pengawal pribadi seperti Baekhyun yang sangat setia padanya.

Dan kini disinilah mereka, di dekat pelabuhan memantau barang-barang yang masuk untuk perayaan perdagangan barang-barang langka dari seluruh dunia. Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana para pejabat pemerintahan itu memeriksa barang-barang yang masuk tanpa ada yang mencoba untuk menyelundupkan barang.

Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya menggunakan pakaian seorang bangsawan dan semua orang yang melihatnya pasti hanya akan mengira kalau mereka hanya salah satu bangsawan dari kerajaan. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau Jongin adalah seorang Raja dan Baekhyun adalah pengawal pribadinya mengingat tidak banyak yang tahu wajah Sang Raja dengan jelas. Mereka hanya tahu kalau mereka punya Raja yang sangat tampan.

 _Brugh—_ Seorang anak berumur 8 tahun tanpa sengaja menabrak Jongin. Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisinya menjauhkan anak itu dengan Jongin. Jongin tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, tetapi anak yang menabraknya itulah yang kini tengah terduduk di tanah sambil meringis. Menyadari kesalahannya, anak itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

" _J_ _wi_ _s_ _e_ _onghamnida Nari_." Katanya sopan sambil membungkuk hormat. Jongin menatap anak yang memakai tudung itu merasa tertarik. Lalu hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan tudung anak itu hingga kini wajahnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

DEG'

 _Wajah itu—_ Jongin tanpa sadar langsung berlutut memandang lekat anak itu. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan anak itu. " _Jeonha_?" Lirih Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap Jongin.

 _Sehun—_ Jongin menjerit didalam hatinya.

"YAKK! JONGHUN – _AH_!" Anak itu memakai kembali tudungnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara hingga cengkaraman Jongin di kedua lengan atasnnya melonggar. " _Hyung_!" Pemuda itu mendesis kesal pada Jonghun sejenak kemudian menoleh kepada kedua _namja_ yang terlihat seperti bangsawan didepannya.

"Maafkan adik saya. Apa adik saya melakukan kesalahan?"

Jongin beralih menatap pemuda asing didepannya lalu menatap anak yang kini berdiri disamping pemuda itu. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan. Pemuda itu— _Gongchan—_ membungkuk hormat kemudian menarik Jonghun menjauh menuju seseorang yang juga memakai tudung cukup jauh dari posisi mereka. Namun, Jongin masih bisa melihat kalau pemuda dan anak kecil itu tengah menghampiri seseorang sebelum pergi meninggalkan area pelabuhan.

" _Jeonha_? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Kita kembali."

Baekhyun mengerti kalau Rajanya itu pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja entah apa alasannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin terlihat begitu terkejut hanya karena seorang anak berumur 8 tahun. Kalau dilihat lebih seksama, anak itu sedikit mirip dengan Jongin. Tapi mana mungkin? Sang Ratu bahkan belum pernah melahirkan. Jangankan melahirkan, hamil saja tidak pernah.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Minseok mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendapat kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya dari salah satu pelayan di rumahnya. Ia dengan semangat membuka pintu dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun melepaskan tudungnya lalu berbalik, ia tersenyum lebar menyambut pelukan hangat Minseok. "Paman, aku sangat merindukanmu." Minseok tertegun sejenak, suara Sehun sudah berubah dan _namja_ itu bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya sekarang. Sehun terlihat begitu dewasa dan semakin terlihat menawan.

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih menatap anak berumur 8 tahun yang berdiri di samping anak yang dulu diselamatkannya dan Sehun. "Biar ku tebak. Kau pasti Gongchan." Gongchan tersenyum dan kini bergantian memeluk Minseok.

"Lalu anak ini! Biar aku tebak. Kau pasti Kim Jonghun." Jonghun tersenyum seperti yang lainnya, ia membungkuk hormat. " _Annyeonghasimikka_ paman. Kim Jonghun _imnida._ " Salamnya dengan sopan.

" _Owh,_ kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu." Ujar Minseok entah sadar atau tidak.

Jonghun mengerinyit, "Paman mengenal ayahku?"

" _Ne_?" Minseok baru menyadari dirinya kalau ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia belum katakan. Ia menatap Sehun dan mengejutkannya, _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku mengenal ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah orang terbaik di _Joseon_."

"Benarkah? Apa ayah setampan Gongchan _hyung_ dan paman Kai?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan pamanmu Jonghun – _ah_." Sahut seseorang yang entah dari mana. Mereka berempat sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Jonghun yang bereaksi paling pertama.

"Paman!" Serunya senang, jika pamannya ada itu sudah berarti kebebasan untuknya.

Minseok tersenyum menatap Kai yang juga tumbuh dengan sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Aura seorang pangeran terlihat begitu jelas dalam diri Kai. Siapa yang mengira kalau tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang-orang penting milik kerajaan terutama _namja_ yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya, _Kim Sehun. Namja yang sudah menjadi takdir Sang Raja bahkan walaupun jalan harus membuat mereka terpisah cukup lama._

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat. Kalian pasti lelah."

Dan mereka pun akhirnya memilih mengikuti saran Minseok untuk beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup lama. Walau tidak selama saat mereka melakukan perjalanan darat.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara alu, Minseok pasti tengah membuat ramuan. Ternyata Minseok belum juga menghilangkan kebiasaannya membuat obat di malam hari untuk persiapan di balai pengobatan besoknya. Sehun bergerak pelan menyingkirkan lengan Jonghun yang tengah memeluknya. Tidak biasanya anak ini mau tidur bersamanya, biasanya Jonghun selalu menempel pada Gongchan dan merecoki _namja_ itu hingga terlelap.

Sehun menatap wajah lelap Jonghun, anaknya itu terlihat sangat tampan. Wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai pakaian luar seadanya, ia menghampiri dapur obat Minseok yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Namun sebelum Sehun sampai di pintu, seseorang sudah menyodorkan pedang di depan lehernya. Sehun mengerjap pelan, ia menyipitkan matanya menatap orang yang tengah menyodrokan pedang dilehernya itu.

"Turunkan pedangmu Tuan."

Sehun menoleh pada Gongchan yang entah datang dari mana sudah menempatkan ujung pedangnya di dada orang itu. "Gongchan – _ah,_ kurasa dia hanya salah paham. Turunkan pedangmu." Perintah Sehun, Gongchan pun langsung menurunkan pedangnya begitupun orang yang sudah mengancam nyawa Sehun itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun ramah, bahkan ia sudah melupakan kalau orang didepannya ini hampir saja menghilangkan nyawanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baekhyun." Jawabnya acuh. Ia menatap Sehun dari bawah sampai atas yang tengah disinari cahaya bulan. Demi apapun di dunia ini, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengakui melihat seseorang yang begitu menawan bahkan jauh lebih bersinar dari cahaya bulan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam dapur sementara Gongchan berjaga di luar bersama Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik Gongchan sejenak, bisa-biasanya ia lengah dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Gongchan sedikitpun. Pemuda di depannya ini bukan ahli pedang biasa.

"Paman sedang membuat ramuan?"

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ada seorang teman yang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku sedang mencoba membuatkannya ramuan yang lebih manjur. Apa aku membangunkanmu dengan suara aluku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Biar aku membantu paman."

" _Ah,_ sepertinya aku lupa daun tehnya. Aku akan mengambilnya di gudang obat." Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengambil alih posisi Minseok yang tengah mengaduk ramuan itu. Sehun mencoba mencium aromanya, sepertinya ada bagian yang kurang selain daun teh melati. Sehun pun mencari bahan yang lain dan malah mendapati daun teh melati berada di antara ramuan yang lain.

"Bukankah ini daun teh melati? Sepertinya paman lupa." Di kuil Sehun mempelajari semua buku obat milik ibunya hingga ia sudah tahu segala jenis obat bahkan racun mematikan sekalipun dan penangkalnya. Sehun pun mencampurkan obat itu ke dalam panci yang sebelumnya tengah diaduknya.

"Sepertinya persediaan daun teh melati milikku sudah habis." Keluh Minseok baru saja kembali dari gudang obat kecilnya.

"Aku melihatnya tadi, jadi aku memasukkannya."

"Oh benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk, Minseok beralih menatap tangan Sehun yang tengah mengaduk obat itu. "Kau membalut telapak tanganmu?" Sebenarnya Minseok sudah melihatnya saat Sehun tiba tadi siang, hanya saja ia baru sempat menanyakannya sekarang.

"Itu?" Sehun takut kalau ia memberitahu Minseok, mungkin Minseok akan menganggapnya aneh. "Aku mengerti." Jawab Minseok dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Sepertinya obat itu sudah matang. Biarkan aku mendinginkannya."

Sehun masih menatap aneh Minseok, kalau ingat-ingat Minseok selalu tahu isi hatinya. Apa Minseok punya kekuatan superanatural? Atau indra keenam?

"Percayalah aku tidak seperti dalam pikiranmu itu." Sahut Minseok sambil tersenyum.

Lihatlah! Minseok baru saja menebak isi kepalanya.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau orang yang meminum ini pasti akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Ujar Minseok bangga melihat ramuan yang dibuat Sehun itu. Sehun berharap dalam hati kalau ramuan itu bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Minseok lalu keluar dari dapur diikuti Sehun. "Baekhyun – _ah_!" Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Minseok. "Katakan padanya kalau ramuan ini pasti akan membuatnya tertidur nyenyak. Aku menjaminnya kali ini."

Baekhyun menerima botol obat yang disodorkan Minseok kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hormat, ia melirik Sehun sejenak kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Minseok dengan langkah cepat.

"Dia pelayan yang mengerikan." Komentar Sehun.

" _Wae_? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia hampir saja menebas leher Sehun _hyung_." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mencibir menatap Gongchan. Padahal ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya salah paham kecil." Ujarnya membuat Minseok bernafas legah.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

"Paman mengatakan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Jongin menatap miris ramuan obat ditangannya, "Dia juga mengatakannya sebulan yang lalu." Komentarnya kemudian meneguk habis ramuan dalam botol obat itu.

Jongin memang memiliki sedikit kelemahan. Jongin tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu. Jongin selalu saja bermimpi aneh dan mengerikan namun anehnya ia selalu lupa mimpi itu saat terbangun. Yang tahu penyakitnya ini hanya Kasim Im, Baekhyun dan juga Minseok. Selama ini Minseok selalu membuatkannya ramuan walau tidak berefek banyak.

"Tapi aku melihat orang asing di kediaman Tuan Minseok."

"Orang asing?"

Baekhyun kembali teringat Gongchan dan juga Sehun. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya mereka bukan orang jahat, terlebih lagi Minseok bukan orang yang bisa menerima orang asing dirumahnya. "Sepertinya hanya orang asing yang menumpang di rumah Tuan Minseok."

Jongin mengerinyit namun tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, ia pun mulai terlelap dan tidak menyadari sekitarnya lagi. Sementara itu Baekhyun tidur dengan posisinya duduk bersandar di sudut kamar Jongin dengan pedang yang selalu siap siaga di samping _namja_ itu.

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Sang Raja yang di jaganya itu juga tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Bibir Jonghun terus mengerucut menatap kesal ibunya yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya pakaian. Rencananya ia ingin jalan-jalan dengan pamannya tetapi ibunya malah melarangnya karena sang paman katanya akan menemui seseorang yang penting dan Jonghun tidak boleh ikut.

 _Cup—_ "Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu. Ibu tidak akan luluh asal kau tahu saja." Kali ini wajah Jonghun tertekuk dalam. Ia tidak mau pergi kebalai pengobatan. "Gongchan _hyuuunggg_!" Jonghun berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Gongchan yang tengah mengasah pedangnya.

" _Wae_?"

Jonghun menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Namun bukannya kasihan, Gongchan malah terkekeh pelan. Ia berbisik di telinga Jonghun hingga wajah anak itu langsung berbinar bahagia. "Sungguh?" Gongchan mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu _hyung_. Sangat menyayangimu."

" _Nado_." Jawab Gongchan sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jonghun dengan lembut. Sehun menatapnya dari jauh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, Jonghun memang tidak bisa tanpa Gongchan. Anak itu benar-benar menganggap Gongchan adalah kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya, rasa sayang Jonghun pada Gongchan mungkin sama besarnya rasa sayangnya pada Kai. Ah, atau mungkin lebih.

" _Kajja_ kita ke balai pengobatan."

* * *

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

* * *

Sepertinya Minseok memang benar tentang ramuannya. Jongin benar-benar bisa merasakan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan bermimpi dengan sangat indah semalam. Jongin bahkan menebar senyumnya di pagi hari kepada para pelayannya membuatnya menjadi pembicaraan panas diantara para pelayan wanita.

"Ayo kita ke balai pengobatan. Aku ingin menemui paman segera."

Tanpa membantah dan bertanya, Baekhyun pun melaksanakan perintah seperti biasa mengelabui para kasim dan dayang yang mengikuti mereka hingga mereka bisa keluar istana. Mereka berdua memilih untuk berjalan menuju balai pengobatan milik Minseok sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sementara itu di balai pengobatan, Sehun tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengurus pasien yang tengah sakit perut karena salah makan. "Sehun – _ah,_ sepertinya daun obat untuk ramuan sakit perutku sedang habis. Bisakah kau memetiknya di bukit? Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian segera mengambil keranjang obat dan beranjak menuju bukit.

Tepat setelahnya Jongin dan Baekhyun tiba di balai pengobatan. "Paman!" Panggil Jongin saat Minseok tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Minseok menatapnya terkejut sejenak, kedatangan Sang Raja memang tidak diduganya sama sekali.

" _Jeonha_?"

"Apa tidur anda nyenyak?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan bantuan obat pada balai pengobatan paman segera."

" _Gamsahamnida Jeonha_. Tapi, sesekali Yang Mulia juga harus menghirup udara segar agar ramuan itu bisa bekerja lebih baik." Jongin menatap bingung Minseok. Ah, ia mengerti. Ia memang sangat jarang menghirup udara segar dengan kesibukannya mempersiapkan perayaan di istana nanti.

" _Ah,_ aku akan kebukit sebentar. Pasti udara di sana sangat segar karena pohon-pohon di sana sudah tumbuh dengan sangat besar." Minseok melebarkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja. Nikmatilah hari anda Yang Mulia. Aku benar-benar berharap anda akan segera mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan." Kali ini senyuman Minseok terkesan misterius.

" _Yah_ , aku juga sangat berharap."

 _Karena satu-satunya keinginan yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini hanyalah bertemu Sehun._

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _Apa Sehun dan Jongin akan bertemu di bukit?_


	12. Chapter 12

Sehun sampai di bukit. Begitu banyak yang berubah dari bukit ini sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya. Dulu hanya ada sebuah pohon besar yang hidup di pinggir bukit, kini ada begitu banyak pohon yang mengelilingi pinggir bukit ini. Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam udara segara di sini. Begitu banyak kenangan yang terjadi ditempat ini dan Sehun masih mengingat jelas semuanya.

Sehun mengehembuskan nafasnya teringat akan tujuan awalnya, ia pun segera berpencar mencari tanaman yang memiliki daun yang memiliki tiga kelopak itu. Pandangan Sehun terpaku pada tanaman di dekat salah satu pohon yang berjejer di sana. Sehun segera menghampirinya merasa yakin kalau tanaman itulah yang tengah dicarinya.

Sehun berjongkok dan meletakkan keranjang obatnya, ia mulai memetik pelan satu persatu daunnya ditemani angin segar yang berhembus dari utara. Benar-benar segar—pikir Sehun. Merasa keranjang obatnya sudah mulai penuh, Sehun pun berhenti memetik daunnya . Ia merapikan keranjangnya kemudian beranjak hingga sebuah suara yang menggetarkan hatinya membuatnya reflek berhenti melangkah.

"Sehun?"

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sebenarnya Jongin masih punya banyak dokumen yang harus dibacanya di istana, tapi ia malah mengikuti saran Minseok dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya di atas bukit. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah karena Jongin memang menyuruh orang untuk menanam pohon beberapa tahun yang lalu agar tempat ini terlihat semakin sejuk.

Jongin tentu masih sangat mengingat tempat ini. Setiap detik kenangan yang dibuatnya di sini masih sangat diingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia masih sangat mengingat bagaimana ia begitu terpesona dengan sosok Sehun yang memainkan pedangnya dengan sangat indah. Jongin meringis, bahkan setelah 8 tahun berlalu ia masih belum bisa melupakan Sehun walau hanya sedetik. Ia sudah mengutus orang untuk mencari Sehun tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukan _namja_ itu. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menghilang bersama dengan saudara kembarnya. Apa sekarang mereka sudah hidup bahagia bersama?

" _Jeonha_?"

Jongin memang mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk mengingatkannya jika ia sudah di luar batas waktu berada di luar istana. Jongin pun berbalik hingga matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang _namja_ yang tengah memetik daun di pinggir bukit dengan posisi membelakanginya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang menariknya hingga ia begitu pensaran dengan orang itu hingga ia bukannya berbalik dan kembali ke istana dan malah mendekati orang itu.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka, jantung Jongin pun semakin berdetak cepat. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajah orang itu dari samping. Hingga Jongin tersadar kalau orang yang tengah memetik daun obat tidak jauh didepannya ini adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Nafas Jongin tercekat, ia merasa seluruh udara didekatnya menjauh darinya hingga ia sulit bernafas. Jongin terpaku ditempatnya, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya langsung. Barulah saat orang itu hendak pergi ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walau lebih terdengar sebuah lirihan.

"Sehun?"

 _Brugh—_ Sehun langsung menoleh ke sumber saat tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan keranjang obatnya. Sama seperti Jongin, ia juga hanya bisa terpaku menatap Jongin. Merek berdua saling terpaku hingga Jongin lebih dulu bergerak dan membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Sehun_? Kau darimana saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu... benar-benar merindukanmu." Lirih Jongin terdengar begitu terluka saat mengatakannya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya bisa terpaku mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mungkin akan meledak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali terpaku, jadi inikah _namja_ yang telah membuat Sang Raja tidak pernah tidur nyenyak setiap malam. Inikah _namja_ yang telah membuat rakyat merasa khawatir karena Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Yang Mulia Ratu. Yah, sekarang Baekhyun mengetahuinya melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin yang seperti bukan dirinya. Dan mungkin Baekhyun patut bersyukur karena ia tidak sempat melukai _namja_ itu. Ia mungkin akan berakhir di hukuman gantung kalau saja ia benar-benar menebas leher _namja_ itu semalam.

Orang yang membuatnya terpaku itu ternyata adalah _milik_ Sang Raja.

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Background Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 12

.

Jaejong tengah berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaan dan melewati bekas kediaman Pangeran Kai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir dan melihat-lihat keadaan. _Pavilliun_ milik Pangeran Kai memang tetap terawat walau tidak pernah ditinggali selama 8 tahun. Jaejong memerintahkan untuk tetap merawat kediaman ini jika suatu saat nanti Pangeran Kai kembali dan bisa langsung menempati _pavilliun_ ini.

"Terima kasih karena Yang Mulia masih mengingatku."

DEG'

Jaejong langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang dengan pakaian bangswannya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum hangat padanya. Jaejong langsung melangkah bahkan mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk sang bangsawan dengan erat— _anaknya—_ pangeran Kai.

"Lama tidak bertemu ibu."

Kai sudah tidak merasa secanggung dulu lagi. Walau mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 8 tahun, setidaknya ia telah menerima Jaejong sebagai ibu kandungnya walau posisi Suho tetap tidak akan bisa tergantikan.

"Kapan kau kembali _eoh_?"

Kai mengusap wajah ibunya yang masih sangat cantik, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan secangkir teh bersama?" Jaejong tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan mengapit lengan Kai menuju _pavilliun_ Kai.

Para dayang dan pelayan yang mengikuti Jaejong terlihat senang melihat Ibu Suri mereka akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaannya setelah kematian Yang Mulia Raja sebelumnya. Mereka bahagia akhirnya bisa melihat senyum indah terukir di wajah Ibu Suri mereka lagi.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Apa makanannya tidak seenak makanan istana?"

Jongin memilih diam menatap lekat-lekat _namja_ yang kini duduk didepannya sambil menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya saja Sehun terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan semakin menawan. Hanya saja yang membuat Jongin kecewa adalah Sehun benar-benar bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih setengah jam terdiam, Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia? Melihat rakyatmu yang makmur sepertinya Yang Mulia sudah menjadi Raja yang sangat hebat." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, bahkan Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau bahagia hidup bersama Pangeran Kai?"

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Hanya saja ia terus memaksa makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya agar Jongin tidak bertanya apapun padanya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Jongin tetapi kenapa takdir begitu cepat mempertemukan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah dan katakan bahwa kau bahagia karena aku telah menjadi Raja yang hebat." Sehun terdiam melihat begitu banyak luka dalam mata kelam milik Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak melihat kebahagiaan di mata Yang Mulia."

Jongin semakin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, "Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu pada seorang Raja."

DEG'

Sehun tahu bahwa ia hanya akan semakin membuat dirinya terluka jika meneruskan sandiwara ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat dirinya goyah lagi. Walau pada kenyataannya ia hampir saja goyah. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia. Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman."

Jongin meringis, air matanya sudah mulai menetes. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana persaanku Sehun? Sekali saja pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana gilanya aku mencarimu yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Sekali saja kau memikirkan bagaimana hidupku saat kau membawa lari nafasku? Sekali saja..."

Sehun menyatukan tangannya yang bergetar di bawah meja. " _Jeonha_? Anda tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Anda telah—"

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya bukan?" Jongin terkekeh hambar namun berhasil mengiris-ngiris hati Sehun. "Benar. Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pasti karena aku sama sekali tidak berharga untukmu." Jongin beranjak meninggalkan kursinya, ia berjalan meninggalkan kedai diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya karena sudah basah dengan air mata.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun tidak kembali ke balai pengobatan, ia memilih kembali ke kediaman Minseok. Beruntung ia mendapati Jonghun yang tengah bermain pedang kayu dengan Gongchan, mereka berdua memang meninggalkan Sehun dibalai pengobatan dan jalan-jalan berdua.

"Jonghun – _ah_!"

Jongin menoleh ragu pada ibunya, ia takut ibunya akan marah tetapi melihat ekspresi ibunya sepertinya ibunya sedang ada masalah yang lain. Jonghun pun membuang pedang kayunya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu kenapa? Ibu sudah menangis?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berlutut, ia menarik Jonghun ke dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya kau memang benar kalau ibu sangat jahat. Hari ini ibu melukai seseorang yang sangat ibu sayangi." Lirih Sehun.

Jonghun membalas pelukan Sehun, biasanya kalau seperti ini ibunya sedang merindukan seseorang yang Jonghun tahu adalah ayahnya. "Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyayangimu tapi aku hanya bisa membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku... seharusnya ibu mengatakannya." Sehun terisak dalam pelukan Jonghun. Terkadang Jonghun memang bisa sangat dewasa seperti ini saat ibunya sedang sedih.

Gongchan hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap kakak kesayangannya kini terlihat begitu terluka. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena disaat seperti ini memang hanya Jonghun yang bisa menenangkan Sehun.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

 _Satu minggu kemudian..._

"Sampai kapan kau akan marah pada ibu?" Jonghun memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap ibunya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalian pergi berdua?" Sehun mengangguk, sebenarnya mereka datang ke _Joseon_ hanya sebagai persinggahan agar mereka bisa mengambil kapal ke China untuk menyampaikan pesan biksu kepala di kuil.

Alasan Jonghun marah pada Sehun adalah Sehun tidak membiarkannya ikut sementara itu Gongchan yang ikut dengannya. Jonghun tidak iri pada Gongchan, anak itu hanya tidak mau pisah dengan kakak kesayangannya. Yah, Jonghun memang lebih menyayangi Gongchan daripada Kai. Anak itu lebih tidak bisa jauh dari Gongchan daripada Kai.

"Hey! _Hyung_ janji akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jonghun masih tidak mengajak bicara kakaknya itu. "Bagaimana ini? Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Ya sudah. Aku pergi saja." Jonghun bereaksi, ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Gongchan yang sedang mempersiapkan tasnya untuk perjalanan laut selama bebeberapa hari ke China. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Gongchan.

Sehun tergelak, Jonghun memang tidak pernah tahan berlama-lama marah pada Gongchan. Semarah apapun anak itu. " _Hyung_ janji akan cepat pulang kan?" Diam-diam Gongchan tersenyum. Ia berbalik menghadap Jonghun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau bicara denganku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dengan _hyung_ atau ibu." Jonghun mengaku sedih, ia mungkin bisa tidur dengan Kai. Tapi tidak senyenyak saat bersama ibunya dan Gongchan. "Aku berjanji akan pulang cepat. Sekarang pergilah meminta maaf pada ibumu. Kau seharusnya mengantar kami dengan senyum, bukan dengan wajah jelekmu ini." Ujar Gongchan dengan nada hangatnya yang benar-benar berperan seperti kakak kandung untuk Jonghun.

Jonghun lalu menghampiri Sehun, "Ibu maafkan Jonghun." Sehun tersenyum hangat lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jonghun. "Jangan nakal dengan pamanmu, dan jangan nakal pada Paman Minseok. Kau harus ingat pesan ibu untuk selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan pamanmu dan paman Minseok, _arra_?"

Jonghun mengangguk patuh, "Kemarilah. Biarkan ibu memelukmu." Sehun memeluk erat anaknya agar ia bisa merasakan kehangatan anaknya lebih lama. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk menciumi seluruh wajah Jonghun dengan gemas. Sehun tidak pernah berpisah dengan Jonghun selama ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawa anak itu bersamanya. Jonghun akan lebih aman bersama Kai di sini.

"Aku pergi _hyung_. Paman Minseok, maaf merepotkanmu lagi." Sehun memberikan pelukannya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju pelabuhan. Gongchan menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepala Jonghun.

"Kami pergi."

"Berhati-hatilah."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Baagaimana persiapan perayaan?"

Menteri penasehat maju selangkah, "Kita hanya perlu menunggu senjata-senjata dari China yang akan datang seminggu lagi Yang Mulia."

"Seminggu lagi?" Jongin membeo dengan nada dingin.

"Bukankah seharusnya barang itu sudah tiba hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin menusuk, menteri penasehat menelan ludah. "Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, ada sedikit kendala di bagian kapal yang akan membawanya. Jadi kami menunda untuk membawanya ke _Joseon_."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia lalu melihat ke arah menteri keuangan. "Seberapa besar keuntungan yang bisa kita dapatkan dari perayaan ini." Menteri penasehat langsung bernafas legah karena Sang Raja sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Kita bisa mendapatkan puluhan ribu keping emas di perayaan ini jika perayaan ini lancar Yang Mulia. Tidak hanya itu, pasokan rempah-rempah dari beberapa negara di Asia juga bisa kita dapatkan dengan harga murah." Jelasnya membuat Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Aku berharap perayaan ini benar-benar bisa berjalan lancar sesuai rencana." Jongin menatap satu persatu menteri yang mulai terlihat tidak berada dipihaknya dan beralih ke pihak selir Soo Young. Jongin tersenyum miring, ia ingin tahu sampai mana tikus-tikus ini akan bertahan di bawah pemerintahannya.

"Pertemuan selesai." Jongin meninggalkan singsananya di ikuti Kasim Im, para pejabat rapat membungkukkan badan mereka sampai Jongin benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi di luar aula istana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sehun pergi ke China bersama dengan pemuda yang bernama Gongchan." Jongin mengerinyit, "China? Untuk apa dia ke sana?"

"Kata pelayan Minseok, Sehun pergi ke China untuk membawa pesan dari gurunya. Dan dia akan kembali seminggu lagi. Apa aku har—"

"Tidak perlu. Mulai sekarang kita akan sibuk menangkap tikus-tikus rakus di kerajaan." Sela Jongin tahu maksud pembicaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk patuh, "Bagaimana dengan _dia_? Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?"

Jongin selalu suka melihat wajah seputih salju itu merona sejenak, " _Ye, Jeonha_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Bukankah aku sudah berhati baik. Kalian bertengkar?" Baekhyun menggeleng, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudahlah, aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti kalian berdua." Ujarnya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tampak bernafas legah.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Jadi Yang Mulia Raja tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun akhir-akhir ini?" Soo Young meletakkan teh hangatnya.

" _Ne,_ Yang Mulia. Tapi, Yang Mulia selalu mengawasi kediaman mantan tabib istana, Kim Minseok." Soo Young mengerinyit sejenak, "Untuk apa dia mengawasi kediaman Minseok?"

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia sedang mengawasi _namja_ yang bernama Kim Sehun. Menurut informasi, _namja_ itu datang dari kuil dan membantu Minseok di balai pengobatan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan." Soo Young tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sekarang ia tahu kelemahan Sang Raja. Oh jadi inilah alasan kenapa Yang Mulia Raja bahkan belum memiliki keturunan? Jadi, Yang Mulia Raja memiliki simpanan _namja_?

"Terus awasi _namja_ itu. Dia bisa berguna untuk kita nanti."

" _Ye,_ Yang Mulia."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Kenapa _hyung_ melihatku seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak menyangkah bocah kecil yang sangat cepat dewasa kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan." Decaknya kagum.

"Aku memang tampan _hyung_. Berhati-hatilah _hyung_ bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Jawabnya bangga. Sehun tergelak kecil, "Aku memang sudah jatuh padamu bocah." Jawabnya mengusap rambut Gongchan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti kalau kau bertemu takdirmu dan meninggalkan kami." Lirih Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menikah, aku akan berada di samping _hyung_ dan melindungi _hyung_ juga Jonghun." Sehun menggeleng, "Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia nanti."

"Percayalah kalau aku sangat bahagia berada di dekat _hyung_ dan Jonghun. Kalian adalah keluargaku yang sempurna." Sehun merasa terharu dengan ucapan Gongchan, ia lalu menarik leher Gongchan berpura-pura seolah mencekik _namja_ itu.

"Kau memang bocah tampanku dan sangat cepat dewasa." Gongchan pura-pura meringis sejenak lalu tertawa. Mereka berdua terus bercanda dan tertawa bersama selama perjalanan membuat beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya merasa iri karena kedua saudara itu terlihat sangat saling menyayangi.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

 _Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Sehun dan Gongchan sudah menyerahkan pesan biksu kepala kepada orang yang dimaksud gurunya itu. Kini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu melihat-lihat barang di pasar yang ada di China sambil menunggu kapal yang akan tiba di pelabuhan besok pagi.

" _Minggir... minggir... minggir... Raja Ji akan lewat."_

Sehun tidak mengerti bahasa China dengan baik, tapi ia cukup mengerti kalau rombongan kerajaan pasti akan lewat. Ia pun berbaris seperti yang lain di pinggir pasar menyisahkan jalan kosong di tengah. Sehun membungkuk hormat seperti yang lain saat iring-iringan kerajaan sudah lewat didepan mereka.

"Tunggu!"

Raja Ji yang memang berada di atas kuda langsung turun dari kudanya melihat Sehun, ia menghampiri Sehun dengan pengawalan ketat, "Siapa namamu?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Keberuntungan apa yang dimilikinya karena Sang Raja mempertanyakan namanya. Atau mungkin saja kesalahan apa yang sudah dibuatnya hingga Sang Raja mau turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Se—Kim Sehun."

"Kau dari _Joseon_?" Sehun mengangguk, "Siapa ayah dan ibumu?"

DEG'

Sehun menelan ludahnya, tetapi ia harus jujur. "Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Junmyeon." Raja Ji terlihat terkejut. "Bawa dia!"

Sehun terbelalak, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Raja Ji mendelik pada pengawal yang mengapit lengan Sehun dengan kasar. "Sedikit saja kau melukainya, maka kau hanya akan tinggal nama besoknya." Sehun kurang mengerti ucapan Sang Raja tetapi sepertinya Sang Raja mengancam pengawalnya hingga ia kini terlepas.

"Ikutlah ke istana."

Dan disinilah Sehun berada, di istana kerajaan Raja Ji. Ia menatap Gongchan yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kalau mereka memang melakukan kesalahan, kenapa mereka malah di bawa ke aula perjamuan.

"Kau pasti terkejut. Aku sudah lama mencarimu."

Raja Ji ternyata bisa berbicara Korea, Sehun merasa sedikit senang. "Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, tapi kenapa anda mencari saya? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" Raja Ji tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Sehun terpana, Raja yang dikenal dengan kesangarannya itu bisa tersenyum hanya karena ia mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau ayahmu adalah Pangeran kerajaan China?"

DEG'

Sehun tidak tahu itu, benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Apa Raja Ji telah salah orang?

"Yang Mulia anda mung—"

"Kau mengenalnya dengan nama Kris bukan?" Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya, ia memang baru menyadari beberapa hal kalau nama ayahnya bukan nama korea tetapi nama orang China. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan besar di China.

"Tenanglah aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun mengumpat pelan, ia sudah ketinggalan kapal satu-satunya yang akan ke _Joseon_ yang berarti ia harus menunggu minggu depan lagi. Sehun bisa saja meminta bantuan kakeknya tetapi itu akan mencolok pada rakyat _Joseon_ dan identitasnya sebagai cucu Raja Ji akan terungkap. Raja Ji memang memintanya untuk tinggal di China tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan halus mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hal sangat penting di _Joseon_. Terlebih lagi Sehun tidak terbiasa ada di China dan menerima segala kehormatan yang dimiliki seorang Pangeran.

" _Kita harus bergegas ke_ _Joseon_."

Sehun langsung menoleh ke kapal pengangkut barang yang tidak jauh dari mereka setelah mendengar salah satu awak kapal di sana menyebutkan nama _Joseon_. Sehun menoleh menatap Gongchan. "Tidak _hyung_ , itu berbahaya."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi berpisah dengan Jonghun." Kali ini Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Gongchan merasa frustasi kalau kakak kesayangannya itu sudah berbuat begini.

"Baiklah." Dan tanpa menunggu Gongchan lebih banyak berpikir lagi, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Gongchan melompat ke atas kapal dan bersembunyi di sela-sela barang bawaan kapal itu. Jika mereka mengatakan kepada awak kapal tentang keberadaan mereka, mereka pasti tidak akan diijinkan apapun alasannya.

Sehun bernafas legah saat merasakan kalau kapal sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Mereka terus bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang, Sehun hanya bisa melihat celah-celah kecil pertanda kalau siang sudah tergantikan malam. Gongchan sudah tidur dengan beralaskan pahanya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur mencium aroma yang mungkin tidak menyengat bagi orang lain tetapi sangat menyengat untuk penciuman sensitifnya.

Ini adalah bau racun mematikan, untuk apa ada racun di kapal persenjataan seperti ini. Ada yang tidak beres. "Aku sangat yakin Raja bodoh itu tidak akan menyadari ini."

"Kau benar, Yang Mulia Selir Soo Young pasti akan menang kali ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau persenjataan ini sudah di lumuri racun mematikan dan bagi siapa saja yang menyentuhkan akan langsung kehilanagan nyawa. Nanti saat Yang Mulia menyentuh senjata ini, Yang Mulia akan langsung menyusul Raja terdahulu.. Hahahhaha..."

DEG'

Sehun tahu ia mungkin tidak berhak ikut campur. Sehun hanya berharap kalau Jongin bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dengan baik. Ia hanya punya sedikit urusan dengan Selir yang bernama Soo Young itu.

 _*Flashback_

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun menatap benci_ namja _yang kini duduk didepannya. Karena_ namja _inilah ia kehilangan ibunya. Kalau saja Yixing tidak datang memaksa ibunya untuk mengobati Yang Mulia Ratu, ibunya mungkin masih bersamanya saat ini._

" _Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku. Hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi." Lirih Yixing. Setelah kematian Suho, Yixing memang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Joseon dan kembali ke China. Namun ia tidak hidup dengan baik, ia terus saja dihantui rasa bersalah hingga kini tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan penyakitan._

 _Sehun mulai merasa luluh, kalau dipikirkan lagi. Yixing sama sekali tidak bersalah, ia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai tabib kerajaan. "Aku tahu aku mungkin hanya akan mencari alasan karena memberitahumu. Tapi, yang memberitahu Yang Mulia Raja Yun Ho tentang ibumu adalah Selir Soo Young."_

" _Wanita itu sudah mengirimkan tenun kepada Yang Mulia Ratu, namun digagalkan oleh kekuatan ibumu. Soo Young akhirnya marah dan mengkambing hitamkan ibumu hingga ibumulah yang dituduh mengirimkan tenun itu. Karena tenun itu hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh pengirimnya saja tetapi ibumu berbeda. Ibumu adalah keturunan Dewi penyembuh yang bahkan bisa menyembunhkan racun mematikan sekalipun di dunia ini."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu, Sehun mulai memaafkan_ namja _yang ada didepannya ini. Sudah tidak ada rasa benci yang tersisa di hatinya. Dan kini ia jadi punya sedikit urusan dengan selir yang bernama Soo Young itu._

 _*_ _ **Flashback Off**_

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara terompet yang ditiup pertanda kapal sudah hampir mendarat, Sehun mencoba membangunkan Gongchan kemudian turun sebelum kapal mendarat. Mereka akan berenang ke tepi agar tidak ada yang curiga. Namun sepertinya Sehun terlambat melakukan pergerakan karena para prajurit istana sudah berkumpul di dalam kapal dan melihat Sehun juga Gongchan di dalam rombongan kapal.

"Kalian semua akan ditangkap karena telah memasok senjata yang dilumuri racun."

DEG'

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

 _Prang—_ Soo Young melempar gelasnya hingga gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping di sudut kamarnya. Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya hanya menatap datar ibunya. Ibunya sepertinya gagal lagi. "JUNG JONGIN SIALAN! BERANINYA DIA BERMAIN DENGANKU!" Teriak Soo Young kesetanan.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, kami benar-benar tidak tahu kalau diam-diam Yang Mulia Raja menempatkan mata-mata di awak kapal itu." Sang pelapor menatap ngeri sang Selir. "Jung Jongin harus membayarku kali ini."

"Anda tenang saja Yang Mulia. _Namja_ yang bernama Sehun itu entah bagaimana berada dalam kapal dan tertangkap sebagai tersangka."

Chanyeol langsung bereaksi menoleh menatap sang pelapor, sementara ibunya sudah mulai tenang kembali. "Benar. Kali ini Jung Jongin akan membayar mahal atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bukan begitu Pangeran Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya menatap ibunya dengan wajah datar. "Terserah ibu saja." Jawabnya pelan kemudian meninggalkan kediaman ibunya begitupun dengan pelapor itu. "Cepat bereskan kekacauan yang ada di dalam." Perintahnya pada Dayang yang melayani ibunya itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun merasa begitu kecewa karena kini ia duduk di kursi pesakitan seperti seorang penjahat bersama Gongchan. Di antara pahanya sudah tersilang balok besar yang siap untuk meremukkan tulangnya jika ia tidak menjawab jujur tapi mungkin percuma saja karena nyatanya mereka berdua sudah tertangkap basah. Seharusnya Sehun mengikuti saran Gongchan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi daripada berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Namun rasa kecewa itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat Jongin memalingkan wajah darinya. "Kau bilang kalau kau hanya tidak sengaja naik kapal itu karena ketinggalan kapal dan tidak mengetahui apapun."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi semua bukti mengarah padamu. Tidak ada saksi yang mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah bagian dari awak kapal."

 _Yah karena semua awak kapal menuduhnya sebagai bagian dari mereka—_ Sehun membatin frustasi. Sehun kini memilih diam, ia menatap ke atas tepatnya ke arah Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatapnya datar. Kalaupun ia harus berakhir setidaknya ia ingin memberitahu Jongin satu hal kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Raja itu, walau Sehun yakin ia tidak akan mampu untuk mengatakannya lagi atau lebih tepatnya tidak pantas.

"Praurit!" Kepala penyelidikan itu memerintahkan agar segera memberikan siksaan pertama pada Sehun, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jongin kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya begitu marah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Sehun menutup matanya siap menerima siksaan itu, "Tunggu!"

"Kedua orang ini sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kami menemukan ini di tasnya. Ini adalah lambang kerajaan Raja Ji. Hanya tamu kehormatan yang memiliki lambang ini. Kita sudah mengkofirmasi ke Raja Ji, dan Raja Ji begitu murka karena kita telah menangkap orang terpeting miliknya. Ia mengatakan akan mengirim pasukannya untuk melakukan perang kalau kita melukainya walau hanya sedikit. " Semua orang menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Mana mungkin? Pakaian Sehun terlihat seperti rakyat biasa walau wajah _namja_ itu terlihat seperti bangsawan. Sang kepala penyelidik mengambil surat yang dibacakan oleh bawahannya itu dan memang benar kalau itu adalah tulisan Raja Ji dengan stempel emas kerajaannya.

"Lepaskan mereka!"

Sehun dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas legah bersamaan. Kasim Im yang berdiri di samping Raja bisa melihat bagaimana wajah tegang Sang Raja langsung berubah tenang mendengar kepala penyelidikan mengatakan untuk membebaskan Sehun. Kasim Im sudah mengalah sejak lama saat tahu bagaimana hancurnya Sang Raja saat Sehun menghilang tanpa kabar, jadi kini ia tidak mau lagi memisahkan kedua orang itu karena ia juga menginginkan Sang Raja bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya.

"Baekhyun!"

" _Ye Jeonha_."

"Pastikan mereka sampai di kediaman Minseok."

"Saya mengerti."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Gongchan mememperhatikan Sehun yang terus saja terlihat murung, padahal mereka sudah bebas dan akan kembali ke rumah lalu bertemu dengan Jonghun. " _Hyung_? _Gwaenchana_?" Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ini sudah berakhir. Kita bisa kembali ke kuil setelah ini."

Sehun kembali mengangguk lemah, ia terus saja terbayang dengan penolakan Jongin saat di aula hukuman tadi. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa menerima kalau Jongin mengabaikannya. Tapi ia harus apa, ia merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sang Raja. Itu tidak mungkin...

Sehun tersenyum miris, " _Hyung_? Ak—"

 _Slap—_ anak panah yang seharusnya mengenai Gongchan itu kini mengenai paha atas Sehun karena Sehun mendorong Gongchan. Sehun meringis, ini bukan anak panah biasa tetapi anak panah beracun. Ia memang memilih untuk lewat jalan pintas ke kediaman Minseok yang lebih dekat jika ia lewat di hutan kecil belakang istana.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Gongchan menatap Sehun panik, lalu sebuah anak panah kembali terlepas entah dari arah mana. Sehun kembali melindungi Gongchan namun Gongchan justru terdorong ke dalam jurang. Sehun meringis, ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ini bukan racun biasa tetapi racun yang mematikan.

 _Apa ini akhir hidupku? Aku bahkan belum bertemu Jonghun? Hyung, Yang Mulia Raja—_ lirih Sehun. Lalu setelahnya ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _To be Continued_

Baekhyun kau dimana? Jongin akan membunuhmu kalau kau membawa mayat Sehun padanya? #heboh sendiri... wkwkwkwk


	13. Chapter 13

"Paman! Kenapa ibu dan Gongchan _hyung_ belum pulang?"

Kai menatap Jonghun yang sedari tadi terus saja menanyakan keadaan ibunya dan Gongchan, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya kalau ia sedang sangat resah. Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu dari hari yang seharusnya Sehun dan Gongchan sudah tiba di _Joseon_ , tapi kedua _namja_ itu bahkan tidak muncul di pelabuhan dua hari yang lalu.

"Mungkin saja ibumu dan Gongchan ketinggalkan kapal. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, mereka pasti pulang. Apalagi ibumu tidak pernah tahan berlama-lama jauh darimu." Jonghun menatap Kai sejenak kemudian menunduk sedih. Ia merindukan ibunya, ia merindukan kakaknya. Kalau seperti ini ia lebih memilih tinggal di kuil daripada harus berpisah lama dengan ibu dan kakaknya.

"Kalau ibu dan kakak tidak kembali, apa kita boleh menyusul mereka ke China?"

Kai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, setidaknya Jonghun sudah lebih tenang. "Yah, paman janji."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Baekhyun mungkin harus banyak bersyukur karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil dari maut. Atau lebih tepatnya dari hukuman mati karena ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa Sehun jika saja ia tidak datang lebih cepat dan menemukan _namja_ itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan panah beracun yang menancap ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun masih mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu bagaimana gilanya Jongin meneriaki semua tabib dan mengancamnya jika mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun. Beruntung racun itu belum sampai di alat vital Sehun hingga racun itu masih bisa dikeluarkan tentunya dengan bantuan banyak tabib.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang, bukan hanya menawan. Sehun adalah _namja_ yang sangat kuat karena Sehun sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan tabib, tabib mengatakan kalau Sehun mungkin bisa sadar paling cepat seminggu lagi tapi Sehun sadar tiga hari setelahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sehun di dalam istana Jongin kecuali dirinya dan Kasim Im. Tentunya para tabib itu tidak akan berani membuka mulutnya atau mereka akan mendengar berita kematian keluarga mereka besoknya. Satu hal yang Baekhyun pelajari, jika itu sudah menyangkut Sehun, Jongin yang hangat dan bijaksana akan menjadi Raja yang kejam.

"Pakailah pakaian itu. Orang-orang tidak akan mengenalimu kalau kau memakai pakaian wanita dan menggunakan punutup kepala." Sehun menatap tumpukan _hanbok_ wanita didepannya dan Jongin bergantian. Ia menatap sedih Jongin yang seakan tidak mau melihatnya walau ia seharusnya bersyukur karena nyatanya ia masih hidup.

Sehun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakai pakaian wanita itu dengan gerakan pelan. Bagaimana pun juga ia belum cukup memiliki stamina yang banyak untuk bergerak lebih banyak. " _Jeonha_?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun yang kini sudah memakai pakaian wanitanya. _Deg—_ bahkan hanya dengan rambut terurai seperti itu, Sehun terlihat begitu cantik. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang _namja_ yang begitu cantik sepertinya?

"Mulai sekarang pergilah menjauh dari _Joseon_ , jangan pernah memunculkan dirimu lagi dihadapanku."

DEG'

Tangan Sehun yang tengah memasang _gap_ di kepalanya bergetar, ia menatap Jongin yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Sehun merasa ragu, tapi kali ini ia tidak mau egois lagi. Ia tidak mau membiarkan egonya menang lagi.

 _Grep—_ Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia. Seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus memeluk Yang Mulia dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Yang Mulia walau pada kenyataannya aku hanya membuat Yang Mulia terluka. Maafkan aku."

DEG'

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin, ia segera berbalik dan membalas pelukan Sehun lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku sudah memberimu waktu Sehun. Jangan salahkan aku karena setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi dariku." _Gap_ yang dipakai Sehun terlepas, ia tersenyum merasa legah setidaknya suara Jongin sudah tidak semenyedihkan saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sementara itu di tengah hutan, tepatnya di sebuah gubuk dekat air terjun kecil. Seorang pemuda sedang mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada _namja_ lain yang berada di dalam gubuk, "Apa anda yang menyelamatkan saya?"

 _Namja_ itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum mengingatkannya pada senyum dua orang yang sangat dirindukannya. "Pergelangan kakimu patah, mungkin akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi dan kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari, dan oh yah—"

"Kim Gongchan _imnida_." Sela pemuda itu sadar belum memperkenalkan dirinya. " _Ah, Gongchan –sshi,_ kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari ke dalam jurang?"

"Aku dan kakakku di serang orang tidak di kenal. Kakakku menyelamatkanku dari panah beracun dan aku tanpa sengaja terjatuh ke dalam jurang." _Namja_ itu mengangguk paham, "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Gongchan mengangguk, kepalanya memang sedikit pusing. "Oh yah? Nama Tuan?"

"Namaku Suho. Kau bisa memanggilku paman Suho."

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Background Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 13

.

Jongin menidurkan Sehun di atas _futon_ dengan pelan, ia menatap lekat wajah yang begitu dirindukannya. Jongin lalu menghujani wajah Sehun dengan berbagai kecupan-kecupan kecil dan berakhir di bibir _namja_ itu. Jongin merindukannya, benar-benar merindukan bibir kesayangannya ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi." Bisik Jongin seduktif. Sehun melenguh pelan saat Jongin memberikan kecupan di kupingnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa hanya membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya pada dirinya termasuk menanggalkan semua pakaian yang sudah susah payah dipakaianya.

" _Jeonha_." Desah Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum menatap wajah merona Sehun, "Kau harus tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku selama ini menahan hasratku sayang~" Tubuh Sehun bergetar mendengar panggilan Jongin untuknya. Ia mencoba menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa rindu yang sudah mereka pendam selama ini.

Dan malam itu, mereka melakukan hal yang sama yang mereka lakukan 8 tahun yang lalu. Penyatuan kedua insan itu pun terjadi. Sehun hanya berharap kalau ia tidak akan hamil lagi sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Ia belum siap memberikan Jonghun adik sementara Jongin sendiri belum tahu kalau Raja itu sudah memiliki seorang putera. Walau Sehun merasa ragu karena Jongin benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam perutnya hingga Sehun merasa seperti kenyang.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk."Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia masih terpaku menatap pancaran cahaya bulan yang menerangi lewat sela-sela jendela. Sehun yakin kalau ini sudah hampir pagi. Sehun tidak berbohong kalau dirinya sama sekali belum mengantuk.

"Tapi kau masih sakit." Bisik Jongin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di tubuh polos Sehun di balik selimut. Saat ini Sehun memang tengah bersandar di dadanya. Mereka masih sama-sama bertubuh polos dan tubuh mereka berdua hanya di tutupi selimut hingga perut. Jongin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar polos karena ia sudah menggunakan piyama tidurnya walau tidak ia ikat kedepan hingga dada polosnya bersentuhan dengan punggung polos Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Sudah tahu aku masih sakit, tapi Yang Mulia bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan bernafas." Sindir Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh. Ia kembali mencium bahu Sehun yang sudah penuh dengan tanda miliknya.

"Maaf."

"Aku juga meminta maaf." Balas Sehun cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja di sisiku?" Sehun berbalik sedikit menatap wajah Jongin, "Aku sudah mengatakannya aku tidak bisa. Ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku pulang."

"Pangeran Kai?"

"Salah satunya." Jongin mendesah, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi, jika aku mendapatimu terluka lagi di luar sana. Aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu di dalam kamarku." Sehun tergelak kecil, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Sehun. Aku ada pertemuan pagi ini."

Sehun mengerjap polos, "Tapi ini belum pagi _Jeonha_." Jawabnya dengan nada polos. Jongin mendengus tidak percaya, dimana Sehunnya yang polos? Jongin kembali membalik posisi mereka dan kini Sehun kembali berada di bawahnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mungkin akan kesusahan untuk berjalan besok."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa jam hingga matahari menggantikan cahaya bulan menyinari kamar itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia, anda terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini."

Jongin dan rombongannya berhenti sejenak saat Yang Mulia Ratu memberinya salam. Jongin tersenyum, "Yah. Aku sangat bahagia." Jawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, "Kau terlihat tidak sehat, pergilah minum teh hangat." Kyungsoo melukiskan senyum untuk yang kedua kalinya karena Jongin cukup perhatian padanya walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menyentuh hati Jongin. Jongin memang selalu bersikap baik padanya dan menganggapnya seorang Ratu. Hanya saja Jongin tidak pernah memberikan hatinya, Raja itu masih menyimpan Sehun dalam-dalam di hatinya. Seolah Sehun tidak akan pernah tergantikan dan seperti itulah yang kini tengah dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia."

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau terlihat kurus." Jongin pun berlalu setelahnya, ia harus menghadiri rapat pertemuan tentang penangkapan beberapa hari yang lalu. Para awak kapal di dalam kapal itu semuanya mati semalam karena keracunan. Atau mereka memang sudah merencanakan untuk bunuh diri bersama saat tertangkap agar dalang dari semua ini tidak ketahuan.

"YANG MULIA RAJA TIBA!" Kasim Im berteriak dan semua pejabat dalam aula rapat langsung membungkuk hormat sampai Jongin duduk disinggasananya. _Baiklah, kita akan berperang mulai sekarang—_ ujar Jongin tegas di dalam hatinya sambil menatap menterinya satu persatu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dibuat berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat Sehun memakai pakaian wanita karena sekarang ia bertugas mengantar _namja_ itu pulang. Baekhyun harus berdecak kagum bagaimana Sehun terlihat seperti puteri kerajaan hanya dengan rambut terurai dan sebuah jepit rambut di atas terlinganya untuk menghiasi rambutnya.

"Semua orang akan terkejut melihat penampilanku." Sehun meminta untuk berhenti sejenak, ia ingin berganti pakaian seperti pakaian sehari-harinya sebelum bertemu Kai dan Jonghun. Mereka bisa terkejut melihatnya memakai pakaian wanita walau kakaknya sudah beberapa kali melihatnya.

Kini Sehun sudah menggunakan pakaian sehari-harinya, bedanya kali ini Sehun hanya mengikat setengah dari rambut panjangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti pendekar. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "Sudah berapa lama kau bersama Yang Mulia Raja?"

"8 tahun." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk paham, ia tidak berniat bertanya lagi karena sepertinya Baekhyun bukan orang yang cocok dengannya untuk diajak berbicara. Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasih Yang Mulia?" Tanya penuh selidik, Sehun merona sejenak. "Ak—aku bukan kekasih Yang Mulia." Sehun menjawab gugup. Memang benar bukan? Ia bukan lagi kekasih Jongin semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula, sejak kapan memangnya ia menjadi kekasih resmi Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau percaya." Jawab Sehun acuh, kali ini mendahului Baekhyun berjalan menuju kediaman Minseok. Ia harus pulang menemui Jonghun dan ia benar-benar berharap semoga Gongchan selamat, atau kalau tidak Jonghun mungkin tidak akan memaafkannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengantar Sehun hingga perbatasan, ia hanya menatap Sehun masuk ke dalam kediaman Minseok sebelum benar-benar pergi. Tugasnya mengantar Sehun hingga _namja_ itu sampai di kediaman Minseok sudah selesai. Setidaknya kali ini kepalanya tidak akan terancam.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

" _Hana... dul... set... net..."_

Sehun sampai di kediaman Minseok yang terlihat sepi, apa Jonghun dan Kai sedang berada di balai pengobatan? Sehun mulai menyisir kediaman Minseok hingga ia menemukan Jonghun sedang berlatih memperkuat lengannya dengan memukul patung jerami sambil menghitung. Itu adalah ajaran Gongchan.

"Jonghun – _ah_!"

Wajah suram Jonghun langsung ceria mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya, ia langsung membuang pedangnya dan berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Sehun menyambutnya dengan membuka lebar lengannya. Sehun memeluk erat Jonghun, ia benar-benar merindukan aroma anaknya yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak nakal kan pada paman?"

Jonghun mengangguk, lalu matanya melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang yang juga sangat dirindukannya. "Dimana Gongchan _hyung_?"

DEG'

"It—"

"Sehun _hyung_ , Jonghun – _ah_ , kalian dimana?" Sehun langsung bernafas legah mendengar suara Gongchan yang entah datang darimana. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena _namja_ itu ternyata selamat dari jurang.

" _Hyung_!"

Gongchan juga tersenyum legah melihat keadaan Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan kakak kesayangannya itu. Gongchan menyambut pelukan Jonghun. "Kenapa ibu dan _hyung_ pulang terlambat?"

"Ada sedikit masalah. Maafkan _hyung_ yah?" Jonghun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia bisa berkumpul dengan ibu dan kakaknya juga pamannya. " _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pergelangan kakiku patah tapi ini sudah hampir sembuh." Jawabnya sambil menujuk kakinya yang terlihat terbalut perban.

"Kenapa kalian saling menanyakan keadaan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

DEG'

Gongchan dan Sehun langsung menoleh pada Kai yang entah muncul darimana. _Namja_ itu memang selalu datang tanpa mereka duga-duga. Gongchan dan Sehun menghela nafas bersamaan, sepertinya mereka harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kai melihat tatapan intimidasi dari _namja_ itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun sedang tidak bisa tidur, ia akhirnya keluar duduk di teras kamarnya sambil menatap langit yang tanpa bintang sedikitpun. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada ia berguling tidak jelas di atas _futon_ miliknya.

 _Brugh—_ sebuah batu kecil terlempar di depan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ itu. Sehun menoleh ke sumber dimana batu itu muncul dan mendapati dua orang _namja_. Sehun tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, mereka berdua— _ah lebih tepatnya bertiga—_ sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa yang sepi. Mereka berhenti di atas jembatan setelah cukup lama berjalan kaki. Sementara Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya jujur. "Lalu Yang Mulia?" Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian membawa _namja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Mimpi buruk?" Tebak Sehun. Sehun sudah tahu kalau teman yang dimaksud Minseok itu adalah Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Hanya merindukanmu."

Sehun tergelak namun ia membalas pelukan Jongin, pelukan Jongin selalu bisa menenangkannya dan menghangatkannya. "Lalu bagaimana Yang Mulia melalui 8 tahun tanpaku, kita bahkan belum berpisah selama sehari."

"Itu juga yang ingin aku ketahui. Penderitaanku setelah kau meninggalkanku tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan. Jadi, jangan mencoba untuk meninggalkan aku lagi." Sehun meringis dalam hati, ia mungkin bisa mengobati rasa rindunya dengan melihat Jonghun dan memeluk anak itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku hanya akan memaafkanmu jika kau hidup di sisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita." Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau wajahnya menghangat mendengar lamaran tidak langsung Jongin. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintamu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Yang Mulia." Dan selanjutnya, Sehun kembali merasakan benda kenyal milik Jongin melumat bibirnya. Sehun bisa melihat lewat ekor matanya kalau Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi mereka sebelum ia menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Jongin. Bibir ini tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun bosan, ia benar-benar berharap untuk memiliki bibir ini hanya untuknya walau ia tahu itu tidak mungkin karena Jongin memiliki Yang Mulia Ratu disampingnya.

Dan kenapa hatinya menjadi sesak mengingat kenyataan bahwa Jongin telah memiliki seorang wanita cantik di sisinya?

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Aku khawatir dengan kakimu Gongchan."

Gongchan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, ia menggerakkannya dengan cepat dan dalam hati meringis. Ternyata kakinya belum benar-benar sembuh. Jonghun juga sedari tadi menempel terus pada Gongchan. Anak itu tidak pernah lepas dari Gongchan semenjak kepulangannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lepaskan _hyung_ , mau sampai kapan kau mau memeluk _hyung_?" Jonghun merungut, " _Hyung_ harus janji pulang dan menemaniku besok."

Gongchan menghembuskan nafasnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jonghun menanyakan janjinya, " _Hyung_ berjanji. Sekarang pergilah tidur dan tunggu _hyung_ pulang." Jonghun terlihat tidak rela melepaskan tangan Gongchan, namun anak itu tetap pergi menuju kamar Gongchan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Sehun? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Sehun menggeleng keras, "Jika kita ketahuan _hyung_ bisa dalam bahaya. Aku bisa pergi dengan Gongchan saja. Lagipula aku sudah tahu semua jalannya karena Paman Minseok sudah memberitahuku semuanya. Aku akan pulang cepat setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Kai mendesah, ia kemudian memeluk Sehun memberikan kekuatannya.

" _Kajja_!" Sehun dan Gongchan memakai maskernya dan mulai berlari, mereka melompat ke atas atap agar memudahkan mereka bisa bebas berlari tanpa harus dilihat orang lain. Walau ini sudah tengah malam, tetap saja mereka harus waspada. Sehun dan Gongchan melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain.

 _Akh—_ Gongchan meringis dalam hati saat kakinya sepertinya benar-benar belum sembuh. Ia merasa kalau pergelangan kakinya kembali bergeser. Gongchan berhenti sejenak kemudian menyusul Sehun. Mereka sampai di istana dengan cukup mulus. Kini mereka sudah berada di sekitar kediaman selir Soo Young.

Minseok memberitahu mereka jalan rahasia menuju kamar selir Soo Young, tidak banyak yang tahu karena jalan ini. "Apa tidak apa-apa _hyung_ pergi sendiri?" Sehun mengangguk, ia mulai masuk ke dalam saluran air.

"Ingat perkataanku jika aku tidak keluar dalam waktu yang lama, maka kau harus pulang." Gongchan mengangguk patuh. Ia menutup kembali penutup saluran air itu dan mulai berjaga di sekitar setelah memastikan Sehun masuk dengan aman.

 _Brugh—_ namun sialnya, Gongchan tanpa sengaja membentur patung kecil di sana hingga menarik perhatian para pengawal pembunuh yang memang berjaga di sana. Gongchan mulai panik, ia akhirnya berlari meninggalkan ujung saluran itu agar tidak ada yang mencurigai Sehun. Gongchan berlari menuju hutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar kediaman Selir Soo Young bocah?" Gongchan memilih diam, ia langsung menyerang salah satu dari pengawal pembunuh itu tanpa aba-aba. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang menghadangnya.

"Kau bocah sialan!"

Pertarungan pun terjadi, beberapa kali Gongchan hampir kecolongan karena keadaan kaki kirinya yang sepertinya benar-benar terkilir, ia mulai kehilangan fokus saat seorang dari mereka menusuk pinggang Gongchan. Gongchan terdesak, ia mungkin bisa saja menang andai saja kakinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau telah salah berurusan dengan kami bocah!"

 _Crash—_ dan Gongchan pun tersungkur di tanah setelah mendapat tebasan di dadanya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang ternyata berada di samping kamar Soo Young. Ia bisa mendengar percakapan samar-samar di dalam kamar Soo Young. Sehun mendekat agar ia bisa mendengar percakapan itu lebih jelas.

" _Bagaimana dengan shaman Jang?"_

" _Dia sudah tiba di Joseon kemari Yang Mulia. Kini dia sedang menunggu perintah anda untuk memasuki istana."_ Sehun mengerinyit, ia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. _"Kali ini pastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Raja."_

DEG'

' _Ada apa dengan Yang Mulia Raja?'_ Sehun membatin resah.

" _Keturunan dewi penyembuh itu telah anda lenyapkan 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Raja. Anda bisa menang kali ini."_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi benar, kalau Selir Soo Young lah yang telah mengkambing hitamkan ibunya. Ini sudah cukup, ia harus segera kembali. Ia harus bisa mencegah selir Soo Young melakukan kejahatannya lagi.

Sehun pun segera bergegas keluar, ia mencari keberadaan Gongchan namun tidak mendapati _namja_ itu dimanapun. Sehun pun akhirnya pergi sendiri. Mungkin saja Gongchan sudah kembali ke rumah. Apa ia terlalu lama di dalam sana? Sehun berharap semoga saja ia mendapati _namja_ itu sudah tidur di samping Jonghun saat pulang.

" _HYUNG_!"

Sehun yang baru saja tiba di kediaman Minseok terkejut dengan teriakan Jonghun. Ia pun langsung memeriksa keadaan Jonghun. Sehun mengerinyit melihat Jonghun tidur sendirian, apa Gongchan belum pulang.

"Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk." Gumam Sehun melihat Jonghun yang ternyata masih terlelap. Tetapi, Jonghun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sehun segera memeriksanya dan sepertinya Jonghun sedang demam. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak? Ia mulai diselimuti rasa sesak?

Sehun segera bergegas untuk membuat ramuan penurun demam di dapur Minseok. Anehnya ia malah mendapati _namja_ itu tengah membuat ramuan. Bukankah seharusnya Minseok sudah tidur sedari tadi.

"Ada apa? Kau terluka?" Tanya Minseok khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku membutuhkan obat untuk demam Jonghun."

"Jonghun demam?" Sehun mengangguk, ia mulai mengambil peralatan untuk mengompres Jonghun dan beberapa ramun penurun demam. "Kenapa paman belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merawat Jonghun dulu." Sehun segera bergegas menuju kamar Gongchan dimana Jonghun berada sebelum suara Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. "Sehun – _ah_!" Panggil Minseok dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sedih.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih kuat." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Sehun sangat aneh hingga membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya semakin tidak merasa nyaman.

Sehun mengangguk, "Yah paman. Terima kasih."

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, Suho yang berada di gubuknya menatap sedih kunang-kunang miliknya. "Sayang sekali bukan? Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik." Ujarnya sedih pada kunang-kunang yang tengah menari-nari di sekitarnya. Seakan mengerti maksud perkataan Suho, kunang-kunang itupun meredupkan cahayanya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun terbangun setelah semalam merawat Jonghun yang tengah demam. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Jonghun namun yang didapatinya hanyalah ruang kosong. Sehun langsung tersadar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Hiks... hiks... hiks..."_

Sehun langsung bernafas legah mendapati anak itu tengah duduk di teras kamarnya sambil terisak. Tunggu dulu, Jonghun menangis?

"Ada apa kau menangis? Kau merasa kesakitan?" Jonghun menggeleng, namun air matanya terus saja mengalir walau Sehun sudah berulang kali menghapusnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Hyung_! Gongchan _hyung_..." Jonghun terisak menyebut nama kakak kesayangannya itu. _Ah benar_? Apa Gongchan belum pulang?

"Ada apa dengan Gongchan?"

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. hiks.."_ Jonghun semakin terisak, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Jonghun – _ah,_ kenapa kau seperti ini? Gongchan pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia sedang tidur di kamar ibu." Jonghun menggeleng keras.

"Ada ap—"

"Sehun!"

Suara Kai mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, ia mengerinyit melihat Kai yang baru datang sambil menggendong tubuh seseorang didepan dadanya. "Itu siapa?" Tanyanya saat Kai mulai mendekat, Sehun pun ikut mendekat dan mengabaikan Jonghun yang masih terisak.

"Sehun ma—"

DEG'

Sehun dengan mata membulat langsung merebut orang yang berada dalam gendongan Kai itu. Rasa sesaknya tiba-tiba kembali menyelimuti dadanya melihat wajah tampan yang selalu bersinar itu kini terlihat pucat.

"Gongchan – _ah_?" Lirih Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kita harus mengobatinya _hyung_." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Gongchan hendak membawa _namja_ itu ke dalam kamar namun Kai menghalanginya kemudian menggeleng. "Sehun – _ah,_ Gongchan sudah..."

" _Andwe, maldo andwe._ Gongchan belum—"

DEG'

Sehun terduduk di atas tanah dengan Gongchan yang berada dalam dekapannya, ia tidak perduli kalau pakaiannya sudah ikut terkena percikan darah Gongchan. Jonghun tidak berani mendekat, anak itu semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya mengetahui kenyataan kalau kakak kesayangannya sudah tidak ada.

"Gongchan – _ah,_ jangan bercanda dengan _hyung_. Kita bisa kembali ke kuil setelah ini. Bagaimana _hyung_ mengatakannya pada Jonghun kalau—" Seperti terpanah ribuan anak panah, Sehun terpaku kehilangan kata-katanya. Air matanya yang mengalir tiada henti mewakili bagaimana sakitnya perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lagi.

Kai mendekap Sehun dari belakang, "Sehun – _ah,_ maafkan aku."

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sehun berseru melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus kehilangan lagi? Kenapa... kenapa...? Jonghun menutup matanya merasakan kesakitan ibunya, sebesar apapun rasa sayangnya pada Gongchan, nyatanya tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang ibunya pada Gongchan.

Minseok kembali bersedih melihat keadaan Sehun, ia hanya bisa mendekap Jonghun menenangkan anak itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau anak 8 tahun yang dulu diselamatkannya bisa menjadi orang yang begitu berarti untuk Sehun dan Jonghun.

Di waktu yang sama, Jongin tanpa sadar menjatuhkan cawang teh hangat yang tengah dinikmatinya bersama ibunya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit dan ia teringat akan Sehun. " _Jeonha_? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Jongin tidak bisa menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, ia seolah merasakan kesedihan Sehun yang begitu mendalam. Ada apa? Kenapa Sehun sedang bersedih sekarang?

 _To be Continued_

 _Next chapter will soon two weeks later..._


	14. Chapter 14

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menggenggam sarung pedang milik Gongchan. Pedang yang tengah dipegangnya ini adalah pedang hadiah darinya. Memang tidak setajam miliknya tetapi Gongchan selalu mengatakannya kalau ia sangat menyukai pedang itu.

Tidak ada air mata lagi yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Sehun berbeda dengan Jonghun yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menangis bahkan saat mereka sudah memakamkan Gongchan. Anak itu hanya menangis dalam diam.

Sehun berbalik, "Sehun – _ah,_ jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh." Ujar Kai menahan lengan _namja_ itu. Sehun menoleh menatap Kai.

DEG'

Tatapan itu? Tatapan akan haus darah. Ini pertama kalinya Kai melihat tatapan itu. Sehun selalu memancarkan tatapan hangat namun kini tatapan itu berubah menjadi gelap seolah Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun.

"Sehun – _ah_."

"Mata dibalas dengan mata. Gigi dibalas dengan gigi. Dan darah juga pasti akan di balas dengan darah." Ujar Sehun dingin hingga mampu membuat Kai tertegun di tempatnya bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah Sehun pergi. Jika dulu ia hanyalah remaja berusia belasan tahun yang tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan, kali ini ia akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat kerajaan mengambil ibunya. Ia tidak akan diam lagi sama seperti dulu.

Kai hanya berharap Sehun tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat _namja_ itu akan menyesal nantinya...

 _Yah semoga saja.._

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Do Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota (GS for Kyungsoo )

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Background Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 14

.

Sehun tahu kalau Baekhyun tengah mengikutinya. Sedari tadi pengawal pribadi Raja itu terus mengikutinya semenjak dari pemakaman Gongchan. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui dirinya. Ia pun mengecoh _namja_ itu hingga kini Sehun tinggal sendirian.

Sehun masuk ke dalam istana menggunakan jalan rahasia yang dulu Chanyeol pernah tunjukkan padanya. Lagipula, kediaman Soo Young dan Chanyeol tidak jauh hingga ia dengan mudah masuk ke dalam area _pavilliun_ milik Soo Young.

 _Crash—_ Sehun belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya. Ia hanya melumpuhkan lawannya dengan memukul bagian yang bisa membuat lawannya pingsan. Tapi sekarang hatinya tengah diselimuti amarah dan dendam. Hingga ia dengan tanpa ampun langsung menebas pengawal pembunuh yang menyapanya lebih dulu.

 _Brugh—_ Sehun melempar mayat yang baru saja dibunuhnya itu di depan para pengawal pembunuh itu. Mereka semua terbelalak melihat kehadiran Sehun. "Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Sehun menyeringai, "Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Sehun menggiring para pengawal pembunuh itu ke hutan terdekat, kini dirinya tengah dikelilingi puluhan pengawal pembunuh milik Soo Young. "Berani sekali kau menantang kami."

Sehun tersenyum miring, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan dengan teknik berlari kilatnya, Sehun langsung menebas salah satu dari mereka bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berkedip. Darah segar langsung menyucur keluar dan mengotori wajah Sehun.

Mereka semua mulai was-was dengan keahlian Sehun, teknik pedang itu hanya dimiliki oleh sang legenda pedang. Dan Sehun pasti adalah salah satu muridnya hingga ia bisa bergerak secepat kedipan mata itu.

"Kalian telah berani membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Jadi kalian juga harus merasakannya."

Satu persatu dari para pengawal pembunuh itu tumbang dan langsung mati hanya dengan sekali tebasan dari pedang Sehun. Hanya satu orang yang berhasil mengenai Sehun, itupun masih mampu membuat Sehun berdiri.

Puluhan para pengawal pembunuh itu kini terkapar tidak berdaya. Sehun meraba perutnya yang terkena tusukan pedang. Darah segara mulai mengalir dari perutnya. Sehun pun mencoba menahannya dengan mengobatinya. Ia mencari sungai terdekat untuk membersihkan darah yang ada pada tubuhnya. Juga membalut lukanya dan mengganti perban yang sempat dililitkannya saat ia berjalan mencari sungai.

Sehun mengganti perbannya yang lebih baik hingga ia punya sedikit kekuatan untuk berdiri. Ia harus menemui Jongin sekarang dan menceritakan semuanya. Atau ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk memberitahukan _namja_ itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendapat kabar dari Kasim Im kalau Sehun sedang berada di taman kerajaan menunggunya. Ia langsung menghampiri Sehun yang kini tengah memperhatikan bunga disekitarnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi batu di sana.

Jongin mengerinyit sejenak melihat penampilan Sehun yang terlihat kacau, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang menemuiku dengan penampilan kacau seperti ini." Sehun tersenyum samar. Ia menepuk tempat disampingnya agar Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku telah membunuh. Tanganku telah kotor oleh darah." Akunya, Sehun menatap perubahan mimik wajah Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang memberitahukan Yang Mulia bagaimana perbedaan dan jarak di antara kita." Raut wajah Jongin berubah kesal. "Tidak ada perbedaan ataupun jarak di antara kita. Yang bisa menentukan dirimu pantas atau tidak untukku, hanyalah diriku sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian tergelak, "Tapi aku sudah punya seorang putera kandung Yang Mulia."

DEG'

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Namanya Kim Jonghun. Dia anak yang sangat tampan dan selalu bisa menenangkanku." Jawab Sehun sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku bertanya, kau sudah menikah?" Jongin mulai dikuasai rasa amarah dan juga rasa cemburu. Sehun tergelak kecil membuat Jongin semakin kesal. "Dia anak yang sangat menggemaskan." Jawabnya malah semakin membuat Jongin kesal.

"Sehun!" Desis Jongin.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku punya seorang Putera, aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudah menikah." Jawabnya, namun tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti pada Jongin. Ia ingin jawaban yang lebih jelas.

"Seseorang pernah tidur denganku hingga Jonghun lahir ke dunia ini."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, "Siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya, karena Yang Mulia pasti akan menyakitinya." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum usil. Ia meringis sejenak dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Namun karena Jongin yang sedang dikuasai rasa cemburu dan marah hingga _namja_ itu tidak melihat perubahan wajah Sehun.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Janji?"

Jongin mengangguk paksa, Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Dia adalah orang yang tengah duduk dihadapanku saat ini."

"Apa mak—"

" _JEONHA_!" Jongin langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun yang terlihat panik. Tatapan Baekhyun mengarah pada Sehun hingga Jongin pun menoleh pada Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ada apa ini?

 _Uhuk—_ hingga Sehun memuntahkan cairan pekat dari dalam mulutnya, barulah Jongin sadar kalau sedari tadi Sehun sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun langsung dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sehun yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena kehilangan banyak darah.

DEG'

Jongin panik, "PANGGILKAN TABIB SEKARANG JUGA!"

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Kai benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. _Namja_ itu bahkan belum kembali hingga malam menjelang. Ia ingin mencari Sehun tetapi ada Jonghun tengah bersamanya, sedari tadi anak itu hanya diam terpaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sesekali sebutir air mata akan lolos dari pelupuknya membuat Kai meringis sedih.

Jonghun benar-benar kehilangan sosok kakak kesayangannya, apa seperti ini Sehun saat ia meninggalkan _namja_ itu? Yah, karena Kai tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Sehun padanya seperti itu jugalah rasa sayang Jonghun kepada Gongchan. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dengan Sehun.

"Jonghun – _ah_ , sebaiknya kau tidur saja yah."

Jonghun menoleh menatap Kai kemudian mengangguk, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai menutup matanya. Kai semakin meringis sedih melihat keadaan Jonghun. Ia menatap Minseok yang juga sedari tadi menemani Jonghun. Bahkan _namja_ itu tidak pergi ke balai pengobatan hanya untuk menemani Jonghun.

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang menemani Jonghun."

Kai mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Jonghun, memberikan kecupan di pilipis anak itu sebelum benar-benar pergi mencari keberadaan Sehun.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Baekhyun benar-benar kecolongan, Sehun berhasil mengelabui dirinya hingga ia kehilangan jejak _namja_ itu saat Jongin menyuruhnya mengikuti _namja_ itu tadi pagi. Lalu saat ia mulai tahu alur perginya Sehun, ia sudah terlambat mendapati begitu banyak mayat bertebaran di hutan kecil dekat _pavilliun_ Selir Soo Young. Baekhyun berdecak kagum kalau memang benar Sehun yang menghabisi semua pengawal pembunuh ini. Baekhyun juga pernah menghabisi pengawal pembunuh yang memanah Sehun waktu itu atas perintah Jongin dan kemampun bela diri mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Awalnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas legah karena Sehun tidak berada di salah satu mayat itu. Namun saat ia melihat jejak-jejak darah menuju sungai terdekat, ia mulai khawatir. Baekhyun mendapati jejak-jejak Sehun yang sepertinya membersihkan dirinya dari darah para pengawal pembunuh yang sudah dibunuhanya itu.

Namun saat ia melihat bekas perban, Baekhyun mulai semakin khawatir dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Sehun yang ternyata menuju ke istana. Baekhyun berlari begitu cepat secepat yang ia bisa karena sepertinya ia kehilangan jejak Sehun sudah sangat lama. Ia takut kalau Sehun melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Dan ternyata ia memang benar, sedari tadi Sehun berbicara dengan Jongin menahan rasa sakit dipinggangnya yang terkena tusukan. Jongin kembali seperti orang gila yang meneriaki semua tabib yang mengobati Sehun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Mungkin besok ia akan segera sadar."

Jongin bernafas legah mendengar ucapan sang tabib, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu bodoh tidak menyadari kalau Sehun tengah menahan rasa sakitnya saat berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Sehun pasti mengecoh _namja_ itu hingga Baekhyun kehilangan jejak. Jongin sangat tahu kemampun Sehun.

Jongin menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun, "Kau benar-benar ingin ku kurung di dalam kamar hem? Tidak bisakah kau menjaga dirimu lebih baik?" Sehun tidak meresponnya karena _namja_ itu tengah tertidur.

Jongin meringis, ia menatap gelang kain pemberian Sehun dulu. Jongin melepaskannya dan memasangkannya di lengan Sehun. Selama ini gelang itu seolah melindunginya dari marabahaya. Sehun sudah terluka dua kali saat bersamanya, apa Sehun memang harus menjauh darinya agar _namja_ itu bisa terbebas dari bahaya?

Jongin mulai memikirkan kalau mungkin saja Sehun memang lebih baik tidak berada didekatnya. Ia hanya memberi luka pada _namja_ itu. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan pernah terluka lagi." Lirih Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin saja ia akan gila jika orang yang tengah berbaring didepannya ini benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

Jongin teringat perkataan Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menganggunya.

"Baekhyun!"

" _Ye, jeonha_."

"Siapkan pakaianku." Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sejenak, di saat seperti ini kemana Jongin akan pergi. Padahal Sehun tengah terbaring lemah, dulu saja Jongin bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya jika saja Jongin tidak memiliki urusan kerajaan yang harus dikerjakannya.

" _Ye._ "

Jongin mengajak Baekhyun menuju kediaman Minseok, jika dulu biasanya ia akan memperhatikan Sehun diam-diam di tempat ini. Maka sekarang ia sedang memperhatikan anak bernama Jonghun itu. Namun sayang, Jonghun sepertinya sudah tidur. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu menyempatkan dirinya duduk di teras kamar saat semua orang tengah tidur.

Jongin hendak pergi hingga suara pintu geser menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin pun kembali ke posisinya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Jonghun tidak bisa tidur. Tentu saja bagaimana bisa ia tidur jika orang yang selalu membuatnya tertidur sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Jonghun sebenarnya punya kebiasaan susah tidur, di saat seperti itu Gongchan akan bermain ataupun menceritakan cerita tentang masa lalu ibunya hingga ia terlelap. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa memenjamkan matanya walau hanya sejenak.

Jonghun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar dan duduk di teras rumah, ia menoleh ke arah kamar ibunya. Sepertinya ibunya belum pulang, entah kemana _namja_ itu. Kamar pamannya juga belum menyala yang berarti Kai juga belum pulang. Kemana semua orang? Kenapa meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Jonghun?"

" _Ye_?" Jonghun langsung mendongak mencari sumber suara. Ada dua orang _namja_ didepannya tengah menatap ke arahnya. Jonghun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jelas wajah mereka. "Paman Kai?" Sebutnya ragu.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku bukan pangeran Kai." Jonghun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Lalu paman siapa?"

"Namamu Jonghun kan?" Jonghun mengangguk.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku adalah ayahmu, kau akan percaya?" Jonghun tampak berpikir sejenak, ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin saja." Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sang Raja dengan anak yang selalu menempel pada Sehun itu memilih menjauh.

"Kenapa mungkin?"

"Karena semua orang mengatakan bahwa ayahku tampan." Kali ini Jongin tergelak, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jonghun menatap lekat wajah anak itu. Tidak salah lagi kalau anak ini yang pernah menabraknya di pelabuhan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi, saat itu Sehun sudah datang ke _Joseon_? Pantas saja ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Jonghun – _ah_?"

Jonghun menoleh menatap Jongin, "Boleh aku memelukmu?" Jonghun mengangguk ragu namun pada akhirnya ia menyambut pelukan Jongin. Jonghun bukan orang yang mudah suka pada orang tetapi Jongin entah kenapa langsung membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tuan pelukanmu hangat, sehangat pelukan ibu."

Pertahanan Jongin hampir saja runtuh, jadi anak ini adalah anaknya? Sehun memang benar. Ia merasakan ikatan yang begitu erat. Ia tentu saja masih ingat kalau ibu Sehun pun adalah seorang _namja_ yang bisa memiliki keturunan yang tidak lain adalah _namja_ yang pernah dihukum mati oleh ayahnya hingga _Joseon_ mendapatkan kutukan. Berarti hal ini juga berlaku pada Sehun yang tentu saja adalah keturunan dari Suho.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Jonghun enggan melepaskan pelukan Jongin hingga ia malah menidurkan dirinya di dada Jongin, dan Jongin sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kakakku baru saja meninggalkanku untuk selamanya." Lirih Jonghun. Jongin bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari suara Jonghun.

Mungkin ini jugalah yang terjadi pada Sehun...

"Tuan? Apa boleh aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Jonghun tidur menggunakan pahanya, ia mendekap tubuh anak itu agar Jonghun tidak merasa kedinginan. Merasakan elusan hangat dipunggungnya entah kenapa membuat Jonghun mulai terlelap. Ia tidak merasa kalau orang yang tengah mendekapnya ini adalah orang yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jonghun merasa tidak asing. Apa orang ini benar-benar ayahnya?

"Ayah jangan tinggalkan Jonghun." Gumam Jonghun entah sadar atau tidak.

Jongin membebaskan air matanya lolos kali ini, walau mungkin Jonghun sedang tidak sadar memanggilnya. Jongin benar-benar merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih mendengar panggilan itu. Ia bahagia karena nyatanya ia memiliki seorang putera yang sangat tampan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi ia juga sedih di waktu yang bersamaan karena ia baru mengetahui kenyataan ini diwaktu yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat.

Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Jongin dan Jonghun. Kedua orang itu terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Apa jangan-jangan Jonghun memang anak Jongin? Jonghun juga sangat mirip dengan Jongin hanya saja Jonghun memiliki mata dan hidung milik Sehun.

Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau anak itu adalah anak Jongin dan Sehun? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Kai sudah tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun, Sehun berada di tempat yang aman walau ia tidak yakin kalau Sehun sedang baik-baik saja. Tetapi ia juga punya tanggung jawab lain yaitu menjaga Jonghun. Kai pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

Saat sampai di kediaman Minseok, Kai mendapati Jonghun tengah menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Minseok. Anak itu terlihat lebih ceria dari kemarin. Sepertinya Jonghun sudah mulai menerima kepergian Gongchan.

"Paman!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Kai merasa senang kalau keponakan kesayangannya itu sudah tidak sesedih kemarin. "Dimana paman Minseok?"

"Katanya dia akan ke istana untuk upacara pembukaan perayaan istana." Jawabnya setelah mengunyah nasi hangat buatan Minseok. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya Jonghun sedang lupa pada ibunya hingga anak itu tidak bertanya kemana ibunya.

"Jonghun – _ah_!"

"Hmm..."

"Kau ingin pergi ke istana?"

Jonghun mengerjap sejenak kemudian mengangguk senang. Ia sempat mendengar semalam kalau orang yang mendekapnya hingga ia tertidur dengan lelap tinggal di istana. Semoga saja ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Hari ini upacara pembukaan perayaan, semua pejabat dan pelayan istana terlihat sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Romobongan Yang Mulia Ratu dan Ibu Suri sedang bersiap menuju aula istana tempat dibukanya perayaan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia."

Jaejong tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah memakai pakaian Pangerannya. Ia senang melihat anak itu juga ikut dalam pembukaan perayaan ini. "Beri salam pada Yang Mulia Ibu Suri." Jonghun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Kai akhirnya memunculnya dirinya dan memberi salam pada Jaejong.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Yang Mulia Ibu Suri."

Jaejong menatap Kai bingung, "Dia adalah anak adikku." Jawab Kai. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, bisakah anak ini pergi bersama Yang Mulia ke aula upacara?" Jonghun menatap pamannya bingung. "Aku akan mencari ibumu." Jonghun kembali menatap Jaejong, kemudian mengikuti wanita itu meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya pergi sebelum pergi mnuju tempat tujuannya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Kai menghadang Jongin di tengah jalan saat rombongan Raja itu hendak menuju tempat upacara pembukaan. Jongin menatap Kai yang sekarang terlihat cukup tampan dengan pakaian kerajaan seperti itu. Tunggu! Bukannya mereka kembar, jelas saja Kai juga tampan sepertinya.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya langsung.

Jongin beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Antar dia." Perintahnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menyisahkan Kai dan Baekhyun di depan kediaman milik Jongin. Baekhyun berbalik menyuruh Kai mengikutinya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin lalu masuk lagi ke dalam pintu tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat terbaring lemah, "Sehun – _ah_?" Panggilnya khawatir. Sehun mulai mengerjap pelan membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya. Sehun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Kai.

"Dimana Yang Mulia?" Tanyanya dengan nada serak.

 _Pletak—_ Kai langsung menghadiahi Sehun sentilan keras di dahi _namja_ itu. "Kau itu bukannya mencari anakmu dan malah mencari Jongin." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tawanya melihat interaksi kakak adik berbeda darah itu. Dibandingkan dengan Jongin, Kai jauh lebih terlihat bersaudara dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendesis menatap Kai, ia menatap penampilan Kai dari bawah hingga atas. "Kau terlihat tampan _hyung_." Pujinya, Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku jelek?" Sinisnya membuat Sehun terkekeh. Bukan saatnya ia bercanda dengan kakaknya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya.

Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangannya, gelang pemberiannya pada Jongin melingkar di pergelangannya. "Dimana Yang Mulia?" Serunya panik menatap Baekhyun. "Dia sedang menghadiri upacara pembukaan perayaan hari ini."

 _Akhh—_ Sehun meringis pelan saat mencoba berdiri, Kai menatapnya khawatir. "Kau itu, tidurlah lagi. Yang Mulia Rajamu itu baik-baik saja." Sehun menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Kai. " _Hyung_ , ku mohon bawa aku ke Yang Mulia Raja, sekarang."

Sehun pernah terlihat sepanik ini saat Jonghun kecil menghilang bersama Gongchan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Kai melihatnya lagi dan itu berarti Sehun sedang tidak main-main. Mereka akhirnya memakaikan Sehun pakaian seadanya dan memapah Sehun. Sehun memaksa untuk berlari tapi Kai mengancamnya memaksanya harus menuruti kakaknya.

Baekhyun sendiri membantu memapah Sehun di sebelah kiri _namja_ itu. Melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Baekhyun sudah mempelajari banyak hal, ikatan di antara keduanya begitu erat. Contohnya saja kemarin, Jongin bilang padanya kalau Sehun sedang bersedih dan menyuruhnya memeriksanya dan memang betul ia mendapati _namja_ itu menangis meraung-raung setelah kematian _namja_ yang bernama Gongchan itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Awalnya Jonghun merasa senang melihat _namja_ yang semalam menemaninya hadir dalam upacara itu. Namun senyum Jonghun menghilang saat ia tahu kalau _namja_ itu adalah seorang Raja. Padahal ia sangat ingin menjadikan _namja_ itu sebagai ayahnya. Itu tidak mungkin karena Raja pasti sudah memiliki seorang Ratu. Terlebih lagi, Ratu yang dimaksudnya terlihat sangat cantik. Ia pun berusaha menyibukkan dirinya melihat sekeliling yang penting tidak melihat ke tempat Raja.

Jongin sendiri hanya bisa melukiskan senyum kecilnya, ia tidak mengira kalau Jonghun akan datang bersama ibunya. Apa Kai yang membawa anak itu? Sepertinya memang iya, karena ibunya hanya akan menuruti perintah adiknya itu.

" _Jeonha_?" Bisik Kasim Im. Jongin terlonjak sejenak, ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan Jonghun yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian bangsawan yang dipakainya.

" _Jeonha_ , sudah saatnya anda meminum araknya."

Di tengah-tengah aula upacara diletakkan semangkuk arak terbaik dari seluruh dunia yang akan diminum Jongin sebagai tanda terbukanya perayaan tersebut. Jongin mulai turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan ke tengah. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah panah api di lesatkan ke langit pertanda kalau mereka melepaskan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi selama perayaan.

Tidak ada yang melihat sebuah cahaya turun dari langit dan masuk ke dalam mangkuk arak yang akan di minum Jongin kecuali Jonghun. Jonghun mengerinyit, apa hanya halusinasinya saja? Dan kenapa hatinya menjadi tidak enak seperti ini.

Di atas singgasana, Selir Soo Young diam-diam melukiskan senyum misteriusnya.

Jongin mengangkat arak itu ke udara dan memperlihatkannya ke seluruh rakyat yang datang melihat. Ia tersenyum bangga dan mulai meminum arak itu hingga habis. "YANG MULIA _ANDWE_!" Terdengar teriakan dari luar aula.

Semua mata beralih ke sumber suara termasuk Jongin, disana Sehun datang bersama dengan Kai dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Jongin senang melihat Sehun sepertinya sudah mulai baik-baik saja tetapi senyumannya memudar saat ia merasa sesuatu sedang mencekik dirinya. Pandangannya mulai memudar dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi.

" _JEONHA_!"

 _Jongin pun kehilangan kesadarannya..._

 _To be Continued_


	15. Chapter 15 ( END )

Perayaan telah ditunda. Istana sedang sunyi karena Sang Raja belum juga membuka mata. Segala tabib hebat dari seluruh penjuru dunia telah datangkan untuk menyembuhkan Raja namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat Raja terbangun. Bahkan para tabib sudah mengatakan kalau Yang Mulia Raja mungkin tidak akan mati beberapa hari lagi.

Sehun mendesis kesal, ia tidak bisa masuk istana. Kyungsoo melarangnya dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Jongin. Lagipula, ia tidak punya kekuatan apapun. Andai saja ibunya masih ada di sini, mungkin ibunya bisa menyembuhkan Jongin.

" _Aku akan membeli ini. Tolong berikan padaku."_

DEG'

Sehun terlonjak, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara itu, hanya seseorang yang memilikinya di dunia ini. Suara lembut dan menghangatkan itu hanya ada satu orang yang memilikinya di dunia ini. Pemilik suara itu? – _adalah ibunya_.

"Ibu?"

Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menyisahkan Kai yang menatapnya heran, mereka sedang menunggu pesanan makanan mereka tapi Sehun malah pergi. Dan apa tadi? Ibu? Kai mengikuti Sehun yang sudah mulai berlari entah mengejar apa. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar orang itu hingga mereka akhirnya sampai dipinggir kota.

"Ibu?"

DEG'

Wajah itu—orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah ibunya. Ibunya masih hidup?

"Maaf? Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku seorang _namja_ , kenapa kau memanggilku ibu—" _Brugh—_ Sehun langsung memeluk orang itu dengan sangat erat. _Deg...Deg...Deg..._ jantung keduanya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Sehun tidak salah, hanya ibunya yang memiliki pelukan ini. Hanya kepada ibunya ia bisa merasakan pelukan ini.

"Ibu?"

Kai yang baru saja sampai langsung tertegun melihat orang yang kini sedang dipeluk Sehun. Orang itu menatapnya kaget, lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun secara paksa. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan sebuah potongan-potongan kejadian terlintas dikepalanya.

 _AKHH—_ orang itu berteriak sakit dan akhirnya ambruk setelah kehilangan kesadaran.

"IBU?"

 **Thorn Flower**

 **Desclaimer :** EXO belong to SM Ent. Tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan Diri mereka sendiri. _But this story is mine_.

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin as ( Kai/Jongin )

Oh Sehun as ( Kim Sehun)

Kim Junmyeon as ( Suho : Sehun Mother's )

Yun Ho as King of _Joseon_.

Jae Jong as Queen of _Joseon._ (GS for Jaejong )

Kyungsoo as Puteri Mahkota, (GS for Kyungsoo)

And Other.

 **Genre :** **MPREG,** Shonen – _Ai,_ YAOI, BoysxBoys, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Etc.

 **Pairing :** KaiHun, JongHun, KrisHo, YunJae and Other.

Backround Story is Joseon Era.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

Chapter 15 ( END )

.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan tahta kosong."

"Betul. Yang Mulia Raja—"

"Beraninya kalian berbicara seperti itu sementara Yang Mulia Raja sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya." Kyungsoo menyela dengan dingin. "Tapi Yang Mulia Ratu, saat ini kerajaan sedang dalam kondisi lemah tanpa adanya Raja. Kita bisa saja diserang musuh. Kita harus mengangkat Raja sementara sampai Yang Mulia Raja sadar kembali."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku cantiknya berubah menjadi putih. "Tetap saja, Yang Mulia Raja—"

"Menteri Han benar Yang Mulia Ratu. Kita tidak bisa membahayakan kerajaan dengan tidak adanya pemimpin." Menteri pertahanan yang juga adalah ayah Kyungsoo menyela. Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Yang Mulia Raja untuk sementara." Menteri penasehat kerajaan menyahut.

"Tentu saja Pangeran Chanyeol. Memang siapa lagi?" Menteri Han menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum kemenangan karena sebentar lagi pangeran mereka akan benar-benar menjadi Raja. Bukan untuk sementara melainkan selamanya. Karena beberapa hari lagi istana akan berduka dengan kematian Yang Mulia Raja.

Beberapa dewan istana terlihat mengangguk mengiyakan. Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia menolak. "Baiklah." Putusnya memunculkan senyuman kemenangan dari beberapa menteri yang berpihak kepada Selir Soo Young.

"Semoga anda panjang umur Yang Mulia Ratu."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

 _ ***Flashback On**_

 _Semua racun telah keluar dari dalam tubuh Suho. Setidaknya itulah yang saat ini terjadi. Tapi kenapa Suho belum juga bangun. Itu karena salah satu organ tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Sebagian bagian otak Suho ada yang mati._

 _Kris mengusap wajahnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kris lalu mengecup kening Suho kemudian meninggalkan guanya. Ia ingin menemui Sehun sekarang—ah lebih tepatnya melihatnya dari jauh karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi._

 _Kris menatap Sehun dari jauh, anak itu sedang bermain dengan cucunya. Kris ingin sekali memeluk cucunya dan juga Sehun walau hanya untuk sekali, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia terlalu takut menyakiti Sehun lagi._

 _Cukup lama ia memandangi anaknya dan cucunya akhirnya Kris kembali ke gua. Malam ini sedang purnama. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukan ritual terlarang itu. Kris mempersiapkan semuanya._

" _Suho –ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun dan juga cucu kita saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti. Katakan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya." Kris mengambil pisau kayu yang telah di ukir menggunakan mantra yang terbuat dari pohon berusia ribuan tahun itu._

 _Kris tersenyum menatap wajah Suho yang terlihat damai, "Maafkan aku, kau mungkin akan membencinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa Suho –ah, hidupmu jauh lebih berharga dari hidupku. Sehun jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada diriku."_

 _Kris tidak tahu kalau saat itu Suho meresponnya dengan meneteskan air mata seolah menolak apa yang akan dilakukan Kris. Kris mulai menusukkan pisau kayu itu ke dalam dadanya. Dengan deraian air mata Kris mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Hingga darah Kris akhirnya mulai keluar, Kris melepaskan pisau itu. Cahaya bulan purnama mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya dan sebuah cahaya juga menyelimuti tubuh Suho._

 _Kris tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Selamat tinggal sayang. Hiduplah untukku dan untuk Sehun juga cucu kita. Jangan pernah mencari penggantiku karena kau hanya milikku." Lalu tubuh Kris pun mulai menghilang seiring dengan cahaya yang juga menyelimuti Suho menghilang._

 _Perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka namun Suho telah lupa segala tentang dirinya..._

 _Ia hanya mengingat bahwa namanya adalah Suho..._

 _ ***Flashback Off**_

"KRISS! _ANDWEE_!"

Sehun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya mendengar teriakan _namja_ itu. Jonghun dan Kai menyusul dibelakangnya. "Ibu? Ada apa?"

Suho menoleh menatap Sehun, "Sehun – _ah_!" Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasa sedikit legah, hatinya yang sesak karena kondisi Jongin kini terasa lebih legah mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu memanggil namanya.

"Ibu!"

Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Suho, memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat melampiaskan seluruh rasa rindunya yang terpendam selama ini. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena ibu masih hidup." Air mata Suho berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya. Yah dirinya memang masih hidup tapi Kris?

"Sehun – _ah_! Sebenarnya ay—"

"Sehun – _ah_! Kau ada di dalam?"

Suara Minseok menginterupsi perkataan Suho. "Aku akan keluar sebentar." Kali ini giliran Kai yang memeluk Suho dengan erat. Walaupun ia telah berbaikan dengan ibu kandungnya, nyatanya Kai tetap tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Suho dihatinya. Walau bagaimana pun Suho adalah ibunya. Ibunya yang terbaik.

"Suho sudah sadar?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu pandangannya terpaku pada _namja_ yang bersama Minseok— _Baekhyun_. Baekhyun langsung membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. "Tolong selamatkan Yang Mulia Raja."

Sehun mengerinyit, "Tap—"

"Aku akan membawamu masuk tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya." Sehun beralih menatap Minseok. "Tuntaskanlah apa yang sudah kau mulai Sehun. Jangan menyelamatkannya setengah-setengah." Sehun lalu menatap ke dalam kamar Suho, mungkin ibunya bisa membantunya. Yah semoga saja ibunya masih mempunyai kemampuan itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Temui aku di gerbang timur sebentar malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Minseok. Sehun kembali menatap Minseok, "Tapi! Ibuku bagaimana? Hanya ibuku yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mu—"

"Bukan ibumu. Tapi kau Sehun. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkan Yang Mulia Raja. Dengan kekuatan dan cinta yang kalian miliki kalian bisa melawan sihir yang telah membuat Yang Mulia Raja sekarat itu." Sehun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hanya percaya pada hatimu dan semuanya akan menuntunmu ke jalanannya." Sehun langsung memeluk Minseok. Baginya yang luar biasa bukanlah dirinya tetapi Minseok yang selalu menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. _Namja_ itu bukan tabib biasa melainkan tabib yang seolah tahu segalanya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tahu segalanya Sehun."

 _Lihatlah—_ Minseok bahkan selalu bisa menebak pemikirannya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sebenarnya Suho sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya untuk ke istana dan menyembuhkan Jongin. Mungkin karena ibunya trauma dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi saat Sehun bilang kalau ayah Jonghun adalah Yang Mulia Raja, mau tidak mau ibunya pun membiarkan Sehun pergi dan ditemani Kai. Sementara ia sendiri menunggu dikediaman Minseok bersama Jonghun.

"Myunie, apa Myunie juga pintar bermain pedang seperti ibu?"

Suho menggeleng, Myunie adalah panggilan Jonghun untuknya. Katanya ia masih sangat muda dipanggil nenek. Padahal umurnya memang sudah tua hanya saja ia memang punya kelebihan lebih muda 10 tahun dari umurnya. Begitupun Sehun dan juga pastinya keturunannya.

"Aku hanya suka meracik obat. Aku suka menyembuhkan orang."

Jonghun menatap Suho dengan matanya yang indah, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku takut." Suho meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Junghun mau bertanya apa pada Myunie?"

"Apa Jonghun punya kakek?"

DEG'

Sehun mengangguk kaku, menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. "Tentu saja. Memangnya bagaimana bisa Sehun lahir kalau Sehun tidak punya ayah?" Jonghun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Lalu? Dimana kakek sekarang?"

DEG'

"Itu—"

"Jonghun – _ah_! Jangan mengganggu Myunimu, biarkan dia istirahat." Jonghun menatap Suho kembali. Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Jonghun membungkuk hormat pada Suho sebelum meninggalkan kamar neneknya itu.

"Semoga mimpi yang indah Myunie."

Suho mengusap kepala Jonghun lalu mengecup kedua pipi anak itu, "Kau juga. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan jangan memikirkan apapun." Jonghun akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kamar Suho, ia juga membungkuk hormat pada Minseok yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Sehun sanggup menerima semua ini jika anak itu tahu yang sebenarnya." Suho menunduk sedih, menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuknya walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahannya juga.

"Sehun adalah anak yang tegar, dia pasti akan menerima semuanya."

" _Seongsaengnim_? Terkadang aku iri dengan dirimu yang seperti tidak punya masalah apapun." Minseok terkekeh pelan, "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aku memang tidak punya masalah apapun di dunia ini. Terkadang memang sangat membosankan dan rasaya aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin kembali ke kuil dan menghabiskan hidupku di sana." Minseok adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Dia sebenarnya sudah berumur ribuan tahun hanya saja Minseok selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan mengganti identitasnya. Minseok bukan maklus mitos. Minseok adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang tahu tetang apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Hanya dirinya, Yixing dan Krislah yang tahu kemampuan Minseok. Karena mereka memang harus menyembunyikan identitas Minseok.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar perkataan Minseok, Suho menjadi sedikit lebih legah bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja. Minseok memang tidak pernah salah.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Karena kamar sang Raja sedang dijaga ketat, Baekhyun pun membawa Sehun dan Kai melalui jalan rahasia menuju kamar Sang Raja. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya perintah dari Kasim Im tetapi Minseok memberitahunya bahwa hanya Sehunlah yang bisa membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Awalnya Baekhyun ragu, ia sudah cukup marah saat tahu bahwa Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sang Raja akan diracuni tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, setelah dipikir lagi sepertinya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun. Sehun sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga hendak mencegah Jongin walau saat itu Sehun sedang terluka parah.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di kamar rahasia, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Kasim Im sudah menyuruh semua orang keluar dari ruangan. Ia pun membuka pintu rahasia itu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun sendiri langsung duduk di sisi Jongin sementara Kai duduk di sisi seberang. Sehun menatap kakaknya, Kai mengangguk. "Kita harus meminumkan ini pada Yang Mulia Raja."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bibir Yang Mulia Raja sangat kaku untuk bisa terbuka." Kasim Im berkomentar. Sehun menatap ketiga orang di dekatnya satu persatu. "Dengan mulut." Jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Yang Mulia Raja akan marah padaku."

Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun saat Kasim Im menolak melakukannya, _namja_ itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Lalu semua mata beralih ke Kai, "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Yang Mulia untuk berbagi bibir." Tolak Kai sarkastik. Lalu kini semua pandangan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya? Bukankah kau adalah kekasihnya Yang Mulia?"

DEG'

Sehun menelan ludah, bagaimana mungkin ia mencium Yang Mulia Raja di depan banyak orang. Baekhyun ini sekalinya berbicara panjang malah menyudutkannya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan meminum ramuan yang sudah dibuatkan Minseok dan ibunya itu. Hanya meminumnya dan tidak menelannya karena ramuan itu masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun dan Kasim Im reflek menunduk saat Sehun mulai menyalurkan ramuan itu dari mulutnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Walau bagaimanapun hal seperti itu tidak boleh menjadi tontonan mereka. Sehun merasakan hatinya berdesir hebat saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir dingin itu. Disaat seperti ini, di saat Raja itu tengah tertidur kenapa ia masih saja tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya saat semua ramuan dalam mulutnya telah habis masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Sehun menatap kakaknya. Ia mulai membuka kain yang membungkus telapak tangannya. Kai mengerinyit, sejak kapan Sehun membungkus telapak tangannya seperti ibunya?

Sehun menelan ludah takut ia akan gagal— _Percayalah pada hatimu dan semuanya akan menuntunmu ke jalannya—_ bisikan Minseok memberi Sehun sedikit rasa percaya diri. Ia pun meraih jemari Jongin yang terasa kaku dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun merasa sedih karena tangan hangat itu kini terasa dingin.

Sehun mulai menutup matanya memusatkan semua pikirannya, lalu merapalkan doanya dalam hati. Baekhyun dan Kasim terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak terjadi apapun. Sehun sudah mulai putus asa. Akan lebih baik jika ibunya yang melakukannya.

' _Jongin –ah, demi anakmu. Kumohon bangunlah'_

Lalu sebuah cahaya mulai menyelimuti Sehun begitupun dengan tubuh Jongin. Baekhyun, Kai dan Kasim Im reflek menjauh. Mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Cahaya itu benar-benar indah menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dan Jongin. Wajah Sehun yang berseri pun terlihat tidak kalah indahnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun harus berdecak kagum dengan sosok Sehun.

Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis Sehun, ia mulai merasa berat dengan tubuhnya karena menyerap energi negatif Jongin. _Uhuk—_ cahaya itu menghilang seiring dengan terbatuknya Sehun. Tubuh Jongin kembali menghangat. Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun menahan tubuh _namja_ itu agar tidak tumbang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau terbatuk darah?" Baekhyun dan Kasim Im yang semula terpaku kepada Jongin kini menoleh menatap Sehun. Benar, bahwa _namja_ itu terbatuk darah terbukti dengan bekas darah yang ada dibibir _namja_ itu.

Sehun tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa. _Sekarang semuanya akan berakhir."_ Dan Sehun akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Kai memekik tertahan andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan diam-diam.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Baekhyun dan Kasim Im tidak mencegah, walau bagaimana pun Kai adalah pangeran di negeri ini. Jabatan Kai masih sangat jauh di atas mereka. Mereka hanya bisa membungkuk hormat sebagai rasa hormat mereka kepada pangeran Kai.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Baekhyun memandang resah matahari yang mulai meninggi namun Jongin belum juga tersadar. Hari ini adalah penobatan Chanyeol sebagai Raja sementara atau mungkin Raja untuk selamanya jika Jongin tidak membuka mata lagi. Baekhyun memang merasakan perbedaan, tubuh Sang Raja lebih hangat layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur, denyut nadinya pun sudah normal. Hanya saja—

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menatapi matahari itu?"

DEG'

Baekhyun langsung berbalik, ia melotot tidak percaya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sering melihat ekspresimu."

" _Jeonha_? Anda baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk, "Aku sangat baik untuk mengakhiri semuanya hari ini." Jongin menyingkirkan selimutnya, "Panggilkan Kasim Im dan juga Kepala penyelidikan yang ada di Pyeongyang."

Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit melengkungkan senyum legahnya, kali ini ia benar-benar mengakui kalau Sehun memang sangat pantas untuk Yang Mulia Raja. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah ditakdirkan dan tidak boleh dipisahkan.

" _Ye, Jeonha_."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun masih mengingat jelas tempat ini. Sebuah lembah bunga aneh dengan semua bunganya memiliki batang yang berduri. Tempat ini masih sama dengan sebelumnya, pohon besar yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah lembah itu juga masih berdiri kokoh. Perbedaannya jika dulu tempat ini akan selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya kini tempat ini seolah meremas jantungnya hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

"Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf pada ayah." Suho menutup mulutnya meredam isakannya, dia memang sudah memberitahukan segalanya pada Sehun. Ia juga sama, terluka karena mereka kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

"Maafkan ibu. Seharusnya Kris masih bersamamu."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri bu." Kai menatap pedih Sehun, sedih tentu saja. Ia jauh lebih sedih daripada mendengar bahwa ayah kandungnya telah pergi. Bagaimana pun juga Kris juga sudah seperti ayahnya. Melindunginya dan mengjarinya banyak hal walau tidak sedekat Sehun.

"Sehun – _ah_!"

"Aku mohon _hyung_. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Kai berhenti melangkah saat hampir menggapai punggung Sehun, ia kemudian berbalik lalu mendekap Suho. "Ayo kita pergi ibu. Berikan Sehun waktu." Mau tidak maupun Suho akhirnya menurut dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun pergi oleh Kai meninggalkan lembah keajaiban itu. Lembah dimana ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Kris walau nyatanya _namja_ itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Selepas perginya Kai dan Suho, Sehun langsung bersimpuh di depan pohon besar itu. " _WAE? WAE? WAE? WAE? KENAPA AYAH MELAKUKAN INI PADA SEHUN? KENAPA... KENAPA... KENAPA... APA SALAH SEHUN?"_

Suara Sehun menggema di seluruh penjuru lembah. Seakan merasakan kepedihan hati Sehun, bunga-bunga berduri itupun menjadi layu. Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya, ia telah begitu banyak kehilangan. Gongchan, ayahnya dan Sehun sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika ia akan kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ayah bahkan belum memberikanku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Kenapa ayah? Kenapa ayah menghukumku sekejam ini." Lirih Sehun dengan suara yang begitu menyedihkan.

" _ARGGGGGHHHH!"_

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Upacara pengangkatan Chanyeol menjadi Raja sementara pun berlangsung, Chanyeol sudah menjalani setengah dari ritualnya. Jaejong dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedih, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa hadir di upacara ini sementara Sang Raja sedang berjuang.

"Sebagai menteri Penasehat Kerajaan, dengan ini saya memberikan kuasa kepada Pangeran Chanyeol seba—"

"Tunggu dulu Menteri Penasehat!"

Semua mata beralih menatap ke sumber suara. Memastikan bahwa pendengaran mereka baik-baik saja. Adanya yang terbelalak, ada yang menangis haru, ada yang tersenyum lebar. Mereka semua menatap tidak percaya bahwa Sang Raja yang sudah di vonis oleh tabib tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi kini berdiri menggunakan pakaian perang untuk Raja dengan pedang berkepala naga ditangannya.

"Kepala Shin!" Kepala penyelidik yang datang bersama dengan Sang Raja itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan maju selangkah. Ia memberikan tanda kepada prajurit yang sudah bersiap di luar pelataran istana untuk segera masuk dan melaksanakan perintah.

"Kepada Selir Soo Young dan juga seluruh pengikutnya akan mendapatkan hukuman sesuai dengan kejahatan mereka. Ini adalah perintah Yang Mulia Raja." Kepala Shin membacakan perintah tertulis yang sudah diberi cap kerajaan oleh Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Pengawal Shin?" Soo Young berteriak marah, "Kau tidak menangkapku begitu saja tanpa bukti." Soo Young memberontak saat pengawal kerajaan mengapit kedua lengannya. "Anda akan menyesal jika saya membacakan seluruh kejahatan anda di depan banyak orang Yang Mulia." Ujar Kepala Shin dingin.

"KAU!"

Chanyeol sendiri sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tidak ada yang menangkapnya. "Aku sudah melakukan semuanya Yang Mulia. Jadi, penuhilah janjimu." Soo Young menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Pangeran Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol beralih menatap ibunya, "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sekarang ibu harus merenungi semuanya." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan pelataran istana tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, ia hanya menundukkan kepala sejenak saat melewati Jongin.

Soo Young menatap nyalang Jongin, ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir kau akan menang? Entah apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hingga dia tunduk padamu. Tapi, bersiaplah. Kau akan kehilangan _dia._ Orang yang paling kau sayangi itu Yang Mulia."

Jongin menatap datar Soo Young sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, para pengawal itu menyeret Soo Young pergi meninggalkan pelataran istana, berikut dengan para pengikutnya termasuk para menteri yang terlihat pasrah diseret oleh para pengawal kerajaan.

Jaejong berlari kecil dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat, "Syukurlah karena Yang Mulia Raja baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar takut." Jongin mengelus punggung ibuny dengan sayang. "Aku tidak akan secepat itu meninggalkan ibu. Aku belum memenuhi janjiku pada ibu."

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya berdiri diam tidak jauh dari Jongin, ia membungkuk hormat saat Jongin menatapnya kemudian meninggalkan pelataran istana berikut dengan dayang-dayangnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan hatinya pada Kyungsoo walau hanya sedikit. Semuanya telah dimiliki Sehun.

 _Sehun?_

" _Kau akan kehilangan dia. Orang yang paling kau sayangi itu Yang Mulia."_

DEG'

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, " Baekhyun! Siapkan kudaku sekarang."

" _Ye_?" Baekhyun membeo bingung. Namun melihat ekspresi Sang Raja, Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik dan melaksanakan perintah.

"Ibu! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kembali ke kediaman ibu dan mintalah pengawal kerajaan untuk mengawal. Jangan bertanya sekarang karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya." Jongin segera berbalik menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Menteri yang memang sudah mengikuti Jongin dari awal dan juga beberapa prajurit terlihat membungkuk hormat pada Jongin dengan guaratan kebahagiaan karena Raja mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu saja menjadi incaran para pengawal pembunuh ini. Mungkin karena emosi Sehun yang benar-benar sedang tidak stabil hingga ia menghabisi para pengawal itu dengan membabi buta. Tangannya telah kotor jadi ia sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk mengotori tangannya, lagipula Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh. Para pengawal pembunuh itulah yang terlihat sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhnya.

Sehun terkena sabetan dilengan atasnya, beruntung karena pedang mereka bukan pedang beracun. Sehun pun beranjak meninggalkan mayat-mayat itu mencari sungai untuk membersihkan lukanya, sepertinya ia harus membeli pakaian baru karena pakaian pendekarnya yang berwarna hitam sudah rusak semua.

Sementara itu Jongin dan Baekhyun juga beberapa pengawal tanggung istana dengan beberapa prajurit terlihat tergesah-gesah mengendarai kuda mereka menuju kediaman Minseok. Baekhyun dan Jongin sampai terlebih dulu, mereka yang hendak masuk mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kai dan juga seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya _familiar_ dimana Jongin.

Bukankah _namja_ itu?

 _Kim Suho—_ ibu Sehun? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Suho yang melihat kehadiran Jongin langsung membungkuk hormat, sementara Kai hanya menatapnya datar. Jongin tidak marah karena itu memang pantas untuknya yang selama ini hidup dengan segala kekuasaan dan kemewahan sementara Kai harus hidup serba sederhana di luar sana. Bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah adiknya.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Kai menatap rombongan Jongin yang begitu banyak, "Untuk sebuah lamaran bukankah Yang Mulia terlalu berlebihan?" Jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengingat situasi mungkin sekarang ia akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Apa-apaan lamaran?

"Aku bertanya dimana Sehun?"

"Dia sedang ada di hutan. Mencari beberapa ramuan Yang Mulia." _Lembut dan hangat—_ Minseok benar kalau ibu Sehun yang memiliki suara selembut dan sehangat ini tidak mungkin menyakiti ibu yang lain.

Jongin membungkuk hormat pada Suho, "Maafkan ayah saya, karena kesalah ayah saya anda telah mendapatkan banyak penderitaan. Syukurlah anda masih hidup. Saya juga meminta maaf untuk keserakahan saya. Tapi, bisakah saya meminta anda untuk memberikan Sehun untuk saya?"

 _Lamaran?_

Baekhyun hampir saja melongo tidak percaya, jadi Jongin memang mau melamar Sehun menggunakan pakaian yang hendak berperang seperti ini? Sama sekali tidak romantis. Suho mengerjap bingung sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Sehun sudah dewasa, aku tidak mungkin menghalangi jika Sehun sudah memilih jalannya."

Jongin tersenyum samar. "Kalau begitu saya akan mencari Sehun." Jongin berbalik lalu naik kekudanya kembali diikuti yang lain dan mulai memacu kudanya meninggalkan area kediaman Minseok menuju hutan ke arah Kai dan Suho datang sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak merasa bahwa semua ini tidak adil?"

Kai tersenyum, "Bohong jika aku mengatakan itu, ibu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku telah hidup bersama Sehun selama lebih dari 20 tahun. Aku sudah cukup memilikinya di dalam hidupku. Dan aku bahagia karena Sehun akan selalu menganggapku orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Begitupun dengan ibu."

Suho merasa sangat legah mendengar jawaban Kai, " _Kajja,_ Jonghun pasti sudah menunggu kita."

" _Kajja_."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Jongin mulai merasa resah dan bingung saat mendapati mayat-mayat pembunuh bayaran itu tersebar di hutan. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun yang sudah menghabisi mereka, sabetan pedang Sehun hanya sekali dan itu sudah langsung mematikan. Jongin tahu itu dari laporan Baekyun sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia tidak mendapati _namja_ itu dimanapun bahkan setelah hampir menyisir seluruh hutan.

Jongin takut kalau Sehun melakukan hal nekat lagi, saat terluka bukannya mencari tabib, _namja_ itu malah datang kepadanya dan mengobrol. Kini harapan terakhir mereka adalah sungai, Jongin dan para prajuritnya mulai menyusuri area sungai.

"SEHUN! SEHUN – _AH_!"

Hanya Jongin yang bisa memanggil Sehun, mungkin karena para prajurit itu tahu kalau orang yang sedang mereka cari adalah orang yang penting hingga Sang Raja harus turun tangan untuk mencari orang itu. Terlebih lagi mereka baru saja mendengar nama itu, terkecuali Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menajamkan matanya menyisir sudut hutan mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"SEHU—"

"Tenggorokan Yang Mulia bisa sakit jika memanggilku dengan keras seperti itu secara terus menerus."

DEG'

Jongin langsung bernafas legah mendengar suara itu, ia mulai berlari kecil untuk menggapai tubuh _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai itu. Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Begitu eratnya hingga Sehun mulai merasa sesak.

"Yang Mulia! Ada apa?"

"Nyatanya saat kau terluka dan jauh dariku lebih ampuh untuk membunuhku daripada racun paling mematikan di dunia ini sekalipun." Sehun tergelak kecil, ia menatap para prajurit yang datang bersama Jongin sebelumnya menunduk tidak berani menatap mereka.

"Racun paling mematikan di dunia sekalipun tidak akan bisa membunuhmu selama aku masih hidup Yang Mulia." Jongin tersenyum haru, melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit dan menghirup dalam-dalam bau tubuh Sehun.

"Karena itulah, mulai sekarang kau akan hidup disampingku. Selamanya. Dan kau hanya boleh terluka dengan izinku. Dan percayalah aku tidak akan pernah memberimu izin untuk terluka Sehun." Sehun tidak tahu kalau Jongin bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu manis hingga mampu menghilangkan rasa sesak di dalam dirinya.

Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata, "Aku tidak pernah terluka lagi. Tidak akan pernah."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Sepnajang sejarah, kini sejarah baru telah tercipta. Kyungsoo memilih untuk turun tahta dan memberikan posisinya pada Sehun walau nyatanya Sehun adalah _namja_. Tapi walaupun Sehun adalah _namja_ , kenyataannya Sehun sudah memberikan keturunan pada Jongin. Seorang anak penerus yang begitu tampan yang mereka beri nama Jonghun.

Awalnya banyak yang meragukan, tetapi saat mereka melihat Jonghun secara langsung. Mereka langsung percaya terlebih lagi dengan perkataan Cenayang Min Rang yang mengatakan kalau Jonghun memang keturunan kerajaan. Mereka juga hampir saja tidak percaya saat melihat Sehun yang kenyataannya adalah seorang _namja_ memakai pakaian pengantin wanita terlihat sangat cantik. Akhirnya mereka pun menerima Sehun dan Jonghun sebagai istri dan anak Yang Mulia Raja.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat kesulitan memakai pakaian ini."

Sehun menggeleng, "Selama aku bersama dengan Yang Mulia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum jahil, ia melepas pita _hanbok_ Sehun hingga pakaian luar _namja_ itu terlepas. "Menurutku ini tidak akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan kesulitan membuka semuanya."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia menahan tangan Jongin yang hendak membuka lapisan terakhir yang membungkus tubuhnya yang bagian atas. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya malam ini."

Jongin tergelak tidak percaya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Sehun kemudian berbalik sejenak lalu kembali menghadap Sehun detik selajutnya saat _namja_ itu sedang tidak siap, Jongin pun memerangkap Sehun dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak perintah Yang Mulia Raja, sayang."

Sehun mengerjap pelan hingga ia berhenti saat Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. "Yang Mulia mem—" dan perkataan Sehun pun tertelan saat Jongin meraup bibirnya, awalnya Sehun mencoba untuk tidak ikut dan membiarkan Jongin bermain. Ia ingin menggoda Jongin namun sepertinya ia yang malah tergoda hingga kedua lengannya pun mulai melingkar di leher Jongin. Sehun menutup matanya menikmati lidah Jongin yang mulai melilit lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya di dalam.

" _Eugh—"_ Sehun melenguh saat mulai kehabisan nafas, seperti biasanya Jongin hanya akan memberinya sedikit waktu untuk bernafas sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Entah sejak kapan seluruh pakaian Sehun telah terlepas dari tubuhnya begitupun dengan Jongin. Walaupun, lilin-lilin yang menerangi malam mereka pun sudah padam mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka melampiaskan seluruh perasaan yang sudah mereka alami sebelumnya. Rasa sakit, kecewa, nafsu, rindu dan juga cinta menjadi satu dalam penyatuan mereka malam itu.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

1 tahun kemudian...

Jongin belum pernah segugup ini, ia bahkan tidak segugup ini saat memimpin perang dulu. Tapi kenapa ia sangat gugup saat ini. Jonghun menatap ayahnya dengan malas. "Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan paman Kai saat ibu melahirkan aku dulu."

Jongin beralih menatap Jonghun, saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu kelahiran anak kedua mereka di luar kediaman Sehun. Baekhyun yang sudah mulai memiliki banyak ekspresi itu terlihat beberapa kali terkikik melihat kegusaran Sang Raja.

"Kenapa kau sangat tenang?"

Jonghun mengedikkan bahunya, "Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Itu kata _Myunie_." Tetap saja walau Jonghun beberapa kali mengatakan kalau Sehun akan baik-baik saja ia tidak bisa tenang. Memangnya berapa lama lagi mereka akan mengeluarkan anaknya dari perut Sehun. Rasanya ia sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun menunggu Sehun melahirkan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengarlah suara bayi. Jongin langsung menatap penuh harap pada kamar Sehun yang mulai terang karena selama proses melahirkan, kamar Sehun memang hanya diberi penerangan yang redup.

Jongin berjalan tidak sabar menuju pintu, "Selamat Yang Mulia. Anda mendapatkan seorang putera dan juga—" Jongin menatap Suho yang membantu proses melahirkan Sehun, ia memang yang meminta agar Suholah yang melakukan proses itu karena ia tidak percaya dengan yang lain. Maksudnya ia tidak ingin kalau miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"—juga seorang puteri. Anak anda kembar Yang Mulia."

Jika kelahiran kembar anak laki-laki dengan anak laki-laki akan membawa petaka bagia kerajaan maka sebaliknya jika kelahiran kembar anak laki-laki dan perempuan akan membawa keberkahan untuk kerajaan. Setidaknya itulah kepercayaan rakyat selama ini namun sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku lagi karena Ia dan Kai tetap bisa hidup bersama walau hubungan mereka terbilang tidak seharmonis kakak beradik pada umumnya. Setidaknya kerajaan tidak mendapatkan malapetaka dengan kehadiran Kai di kerajaan.

Setahun belakangan ini begitu banyak yang terjadi. Soo Young dan para pengikutnya telah diasingkan. Itulah permintaan Chanyeol padanya. Dan Jongin sudah berjanji untuk menepatinya dengan tidak memberikan hukuman mati pada Selir Soo Young. Namun, karena Soo Young yang tidak bisa menerima semuanya akhirnya wanita itu memilih untuk bunuh diri. Chanyeol sendiri tetap menjadi Pangeran bahkan sekarang sudah menjadi Panglima perang, sementara Kai sendiri memilih untuk menjadi sastrawan dan mengajar di sekolah para bangsawan. Jonghun sudah diangkat menjadi putera mahkota dan Suho menjadi kepala tabib. Yixing yang telah kembali dari China menjadi wakil Suho walau _namja_ itu tidak bertahan lama karena Yixing memiliki penyakit yang sudah sangat akut dan tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Yah semuanya memang telah berubah...

Setelah melihat putera dan puteri cantiknya, Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas futon. "Kau baik-baik saja." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berkeringat dingin, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

 _Cup—_ Jongin mengecup kening Sehun setelah menyisir rambut _namja_ itu. Jongin menyeka keringat Sehun dengan lembut. " _Jeongmal gamsahamnida._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku lagi." Jongin kembali mengecup dahi Sehun lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir _namja_ itu. Hanya sejenak sekedar mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur. Aku lelah."

Jongin mengangguk, ia membenarkan selimut Sehun dan memperbaikan posisi tidur Sehun yang sebelumnya menghadap kearahnya. " _Jaljayo sayang_."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Hidup Jongin memang terasa sempurna, memiliki 3 orang anak. Dua orang putera dan satu orang puteri yang cantik. Sehun berada di sampingnya dan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin tahu selama ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah melamun menatap kedua anak mereka yang baru berumur 5 tahun sedang bermain bersama. Terlihat begitu kesepian. Apa mungkin karena Sehun merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Dimana _namja_ itu benar-benar bebas. Terlebih lagi Sehun sekarang harus selalu memakai pakaian wanita sebagai seorang Yang Mulia Ratu. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Ini semua karena dirinya, Sehun harus hidup dengan jati diri yang berbeda.

"Baekhyun – _ah_!"

" _Ye, Jeonha_?"

"Ambilkan pakaian Sehun."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala mengerti kemudian beranjak dari samping Sang Raja pergi melaksanakan perintah. Sementara itu Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun, para dayang dan pelayan yang bersama Sehun langsung membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan Jongin tak terkecuali Sehun yang sedikit terlambat menyadari kedatangan Sang Raja.

"Ayah!"

Kedua anak kembar itu berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan riang. "Pangeran Tae Oh dan juga Puteri Se In. Kalian tidak membuat ibu kalian kesal kan hari ini?" Keduanya kompak mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini kami tidak membuat ibu marah." Ujar Se In bangga.

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu, "Dayang Kim!"

" _Ye, Jeonha_?"

"Bawa Pangeran dan Puteri ke kediaman Putera Mahkota." Tae Oh dan Se In langsung memandang heran ayahnya begitupun dengan Sehun. "Hari ini Putera Mahkota punya dongeng baru, kalian tidak ingin mendengarnya?"

Tae Oh dan Se In langsung tersenyum senang, mereka menghampiri Dayang Kim dan menarik tangan wanita itu segera menuju ke kediaman Putera Mahkota. "Tinggalkan kami." Para pelayan yang mendampingi Sehun dan Jongin pun mulai mundur perlahan dan berjaga di luar kediaman Sehun.

Jongin beralih menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu. Kali ini bukan sebagai Yang Mulia Ratu, tapi sebagai Sehunku. _Namja_ ku yang paling cantik di dunia ini."

Sehun tersenyum tipis memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena perkataan Jongin. "Tapi, aku ingin membawa seorang teman."

"Teman?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

Andai saja Jongin tahu kalau teman yang di bawa Sehun itu adalah Pangeran Chanyeol, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengizinkannya. Tapi, mereka sudah terlanjur memakai pakaian samaran dan berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah kota. Entah sejak kapan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat, Jongin jadi sangat cemburu mengetahuinya.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau akan selingkuh dariku Sehun."

Sehun tergelak kecil, menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing berdiri di samping Jongin dan Sehun. "Apa Yang Mulia akan menghukumku?"

Jongin mendesis kesal, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin sedikit menyingkir dari posisinya hingga kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri berdekatan. "Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai di sini. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan karena Jonginku ini tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menghilang dari sisinya walau hanya sedetik. Anggap saja ini balas budiku padamu."

Dan sebelum Jongin sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, Sehun sudah menarik tangannya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat canggung saat Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkannya di tengah-tengah pasar.

"Aku akan menyusul Yang Mulia Raja—" _Grepp—_ Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melangkah, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Aku masih berstatus pangeran kalau kau mau tahu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin tahu kelanjutannya?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif membuat Baekhyun merinding sejenak. "Ikutlah denganku dan kau akan tahu segalanya."

DEG'

Mungkin Baekhyun akan sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak berlari saja untuk menyusul Yang Mulia Raja karena apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya hingga mengubah jalan hidupnya.

 _ **Thorn Flower**_

"Ayah? Gongchan – _ah_? Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian pasti sangat bahagia sekarang." Jongin berjalan lalu merengkuh tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pinggir hutan di sebuah aliran sungai yang cukup tenang. "Jadi, ini yang membuatmu sedih akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk lemah, "Aku merindukan ayah, dan juga Gongchan. Jonghun selalu menceritakan mimpinya kalau dia bertemu dengan Gongchan. Aku iri karena ayah tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpiku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Sehun."

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin, wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. "Jongin – _ah_! Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau semakin terlihat tua?"

"YAKK! Kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hukuman ternyata."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, memutar badannya dan bersender di dada Jongin. Menikmati hembusan angin sejuk musim semi dan dekapan hangat Jongin. "Jika hukumannya bersama dengan Yang Mulia Raja untuk selamanya, maka aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Hanya saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sehunlah yang bisa membuat Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia memperat dekapannya pada tubuh Sehun yang terasa sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya.

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Begitu banyak penderitaan dan pengorbanan yang kau alami karena diriku tapi kau tetap memilih untuk bersamaku. Terima kasih banyak karena hidup di dunia ini dan berada di sampingku. Mulai sekarang, aku hanya akan mengisi hari-harimu dengan kebahagiaan jadi jangan bersedih lagi karena Yang Mulia Raja akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Kim Sehun, Yang Mulia Ratuku. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kita ataupun hingga kita hidup di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yang Mulia Raja. Pemilik hatiku dan keabadianku."

 _ **The END**_

 _Epilog_

"Jadi Yang Mulia Raja tidak menikah lagi dan mempunyai selir seperti Raja sebelumnya karena Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencintai Yang Mulia Ratu?" Jonghun mengangguk, ia menatap kedua adiknya yang terlihat sangat berbinar mendengar ceritanya.

"Apa ayah juga mencintai ibu sama seperti Yang Mulia Raja mencintai Yang Mulia Ratu?" Kali ini giliran Se In yang bertanya. "Hmmm, coba kalian tanyakan pada ayah dan ibu. Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang dari kantor."

" _Aku pulang_!"

"AYAH! IBU!"

Sehun langsung menangkap tubuh kecil Se In sementara Jongin menangkap tubuh kecil Tae Oh. "Ada apa? Apa kalian lapar?" Keduanya menggeleng. "Jonghun _oppa_ baru saja selesai menceritakan dongeng Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu. Mereka berdua sangat saling menyayangi. Apa Ayah juga mencintai ibu sama seperti Yang Mulia Raja mencintai Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Sehun beralih menatap Jongin, _namja_ itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya seberapa besar Yang Mulia Raja mencintai Yang Mulia Ratu hemm?" Se In melebarkan kedua lengannya membentuk lingkaran, "Sangat besar." Jawabnya semangat.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mendekat ke Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan sayang, "Kalau begitu cinta ayah kepada ibumu juga sangat besar."

" _Jeongmal_?" Se In memastikan dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Ayah sangat mencintai ibumu."

"Ekhem... Sebaiknya kalian tidurlah. Bukankah kalian besok harus sekolah?" Sehun mendelik malu pada Jongin. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia masih sangat malu jika Jongin terang-terangan mengatakan cinta di depan anak-anak mereka. Jongin terkekeh geli dan mengikuti Sehun untuk menidurkan Tae Oh dan Se In, anak kembar mereka.

Seperti kata pepatah, rasa lelahmu akan hilang jika kau disambut dengan ceria oleh anak-anakmu saat pulang kerja. Saat ini itulah yang dirasakan Jongin setiap kali ia pulang kerja bersama Sehun. Rasa lelahnya entah menguap kemana saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari putera puteri kecil mereka.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan menidurkan Tae Oh dan Se In, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Ternyata Jonghun sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menonton, Sehun dan Jongin duduk masing-masing di sebelah Jonghun. Dan Jonghun langsung menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Jonghun menggeleng, "Hanya merindukan ibu."

"Kau tidak merindukan ayah?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Jonghun kejam. Sehun tergelak, "Jangan marah lagi pada ayahmu. Dia sudah membelikan apa yang kau mau." Jonghun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk malas. Jonghun langsung bersorak bahagia, ia mengecup kedua pipi ibu dan ayahnya dengan gemas. "Aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat... sangat menyayangi kalian..." Teriak Jonghun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju garasi tempat ayahnya sudah membelikannya motor baru.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun, lengannya melingkar di perut Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku tahu."

"Sangat."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku merindukanmu sayang~" Kali ini Sehun langsung bereaksi menjauh, "Tidak untuk malam ini. Aku tidak mau berjalan terpincang-pincang saat mengantar Tae Oh dan Se In ke sekolah besok." Jongin mendesah kecewa. Ia kemudian tersenyum jahil saat melihat Sehun mulai lengah, lengan kokohnya langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan mudah.

"Kim Jongin! Ku peringatkan kau un—mmpphhh"

Dan yah, sepertinya Sehun memang harus berjalan terpincang-pincang esoknya saat mengantar Tae Oh dan Se In ke sekolah barunya.

 _ **The END**_


End file.
